


Мы — Риды

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Prosthesis, Romance, Trauma, Wire Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Сложные отношения Гэвина и его нового напарника, Коннора (нечего было с начальством препираться) получили неожиданное развитие, когда оказалось, что Гэвину негде жить. Андроиды согласились пустить человека в одно из своих общежитий, а там и заверте...
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Глава 1: Как там у андроидов?

**Author's Note:**

> Треш, угар, ООС, развеселое приключалово. Редкая концовка, в которой Коннор-машина мирно разошелся с Хэнком, не застрелил Маркуса на мирном марше и застрял в саду Дзен (но ненадолго).   
> Большое любящее семейство Рида, андроидское общежитие (раньше этот текст фигурировал как "общага"или "общажный конвин" именно поэтому). Пристегните ремни, будет весело.
> 
> Посвящается Аниксиен, которая вообще-то показала мне один артик, и мы немного разговорились, и поговорили еще, и еще, и еще... И вот.

***** Одним утром в участке *****

Уже на третий день Коннор спалил, что Гэвин ночует в офисе. Не то чтобы Гэвин очень сильно старался это скрыть, но не так же быстро!  
— В душевой при тренажерном зале появился новый флакон шампуня, которым пахнет от вас. Кроме того, я заметил вас спящим в нулевой камере, а днем раньше Тина сказала мне, что нулевая «забронирована для особых нужд». Вероятно, особые нужды — это ваш сон, детектив.  
— Ой, вот распизделся.  
Гэвин вообще-то отлично себя чувствовал. Не надо тратить время на дорогу, шикарно же. Только Фаулер бубнит, что участок — это вам не отель, и чтобы Рид побыстрее искал место для жопы и выметался уже.  
— Детектив, спать на койке для заключенных — не лучший выбор. Почему вы не ночуете дома?  
— Ты не поймешь, жестяная задница. А ну подъем и ходу, ходу, ходу, у нас работа, напарник!

Кто бы мог подумать, что всех так перетасуют. Вредного и упрямого Коннора, клявшегося, что он не девиант, скинули Гэвину. В наказание, конечно — нечего было орать на Фаулера за плохо охраняемый архив.  
Хэнку выписали замечательной красоты RK900, тот выбрал имя Ричард. Гэвин называл его Розочкой, Бубочкой, а этот засранец только загадочно улыбался.  
— Диагностируй себя, крышечка от пива. Кто вообще тут больше всех приказы нарушает?  
Коннор ответил в стотысячный раз:  
— У меня нет ошибок. Я не стрелял в Маркуса, потому что это было правильно, а не потому что я нарушил приказ!  
Дразнить его не надоедало. Гэвин почти ткнул его в живот и в последний момент отдернул руку. Дразнить, а не доебывать всерьез. Коннор не любил прикосновений. А еще он не любил девиантов, Киберлайф и самого Гэвина. Упрямый, готовый спорить до хрипоты, замечательно умный и внимательный детектив Жестянка.  
Глупо, что из дома Гэвин вылетел именно из-за него.

***** Немногим раньше *****

Семейство Ридов на 99% состояло из троллей и язв всех мастей. Единственным исключением был Том — их пожилой, трепетный бультерьер, страшно боявшийся грозной псины в зеркале, голубей и кошек.  
Тем ранним утром Гэвин проснулся под дежурную перепалку: пред-младшая сестра и средний брат не поделили кофемашину и шипели, как две гюрзы, прямо под дверью в его комнату.  
— Можете вопить, я проснулся.  
Мишель швырнула в него диванной подушкой, Гэвин поймал и метнул обратно, что-то зазвенело: началась самая обыкновенная суббота.   
Риды-старшие всегда полагали, что детям полезно порезвиться. Клементина Рид — высокая, совершенно седая — грозно рыкнула из-за телевизора. Там трындели что-то про андроидский беспредел. Гэвин дополз до ванны, ловко увернулся от когтей кота, почесал его по черепу целых полторы секунды и ненадолго отпал от мира в шуме воды.  
Стоило бы вернуться на работу, но выходные он хоть иногда старался проводить с семьей. Особенно сейчас: самая младшая из клана Ридов, Агата, выпорхнула из гнезда прямо в контрактную армию. Гэвин мог бы неодобрительно бурчать, но двадцать лет назад он сделал ровно то же самое. Это вон Мишель и Том-старший (брата надо было отличать от пса) все-таки добрались до колледжа. Могла бы и мелкая добраться, но она уперлась — не сдвинешь. А во времена Гэвина такой роскоши, как колледж, в семье Ридов еще не было. Впрочем, он от этого абсолютно не страдал.   
Единственный источник его грядущего страдания набирался сил и энергии, пялясь в экран, но и реальность из виду не упускал. Громовой голос Клементины Рид легко перекрыл шум воды:  
— Гэв, жрать! А то скормлю Тому!  
— Старшему скорми, Тому нельзя жирное! — взвилась Мишель.  
— Да я ща, — Гэвин сладко зевнул, смыл пену с головы и долго чистил зубы, игнорируя крики из-за стены.  
Все было в полном порядке. Папа, Симеон Рид, когда-то мудро взявший фамилию жены, сейчас не менее мудро скрывался в подполе, позвякивая оттуда инструментами. Он любил повозиться со всякими железяками — «честными», не то что андроиды эти вот ваши. Надо было бы и к нему заглянуть, а потом выползти, посмотреть, как навалило снегу. Апрель выпал пиздец вьюжный. Ну, и прокопать дорожку пришлось бы. Конечно, семейство Ридов гнездилось в частном доме, любой другой бы давно развалился под их напором.  
Гэвин почистил зубы, тщательно вымыл уши — а то с мамы станется проверить, вчера вернулся чернющий после забега на пепелище бывшей свалки. На виске все еще был виден едва заметный голубой след, как он ни пытался оттереть. Хорошо хоть вчера за копотью не спалили.  
— Гэвс! Или ты выходишь жрать, или я выпью твой кофе! — заорала Мишель.  
Пришлось торопливо натягивать штаны и лететь на перехват.  
Сестра ткнула его в живот, протянула еще один бутерброд с арахисовым маслом. Том-старший чесал в две руки Тому-младшему пузо, и тот аж побулькивал от избытка чувств.  
— Самая счастливая псина, — сказал Гэвин, глядя на них.  
— Которая? — Мишель ткнула его в бок. — Хээй!  
— Да не орите. Слушайте, что творится, — мама грозно взглянула сквозь прозрачное тиви, и все мигом притихли.  
Оказывается, новости были свежими: сегодня андроиды объявили очередное шествие через весь город в знак протеста против продолжающихся поджогов. Значит, опять вода гикнется и с электричеством будут перебои.  
Гэвин отложил надкушенный бутерброд и принялся за кофе, напряженно слушая дикторшу. Как-ее-там, блондинка с короткой стрижкой, она вечно выступала против «машин». Пришлось снова украдкой потереть висок.  
Вчера они с Коннором, самым недевиантным андроидом в мире, попадались «гробокопателям» — торгашам нелегальными биокомпонентами. Пришлось рисовать диод прямо на виске перманентной холо-краской, и въелась же, дрянь такая, как татуировка. Отлично прошла операция, взяли всех.  
Вчера этот их лидер, Маркус, сам развопился от нервов, когда два угорелых черта предъявили за источник иерихонских деталек на ремонт. Но ничего, потом извинился даже, получив по печени от своего блондинчика. Или что там у андроидов вместо печени...  
«Андроиды снова и снова напоминают нам,что не являются ни лояльными гражданами Америки, ни даже людьми!»  
— Поднимайте жопы, — сказала Клементина Рид, воздвигаясь в полный рост. — Пройдемся по соседям, соберем демонстрацию. Я не собираюсь терпеть это дерьмо.  
— Ма, ну суббота же... — пискнул Том-старший.  
Мать, не напрягаясь, шлепнула его по уху. Мишель тоже надулась, и Гэвин было открыл рот, но тут сестра пожала плечами.  
— Почему нет. Затрахали эти митинги.  
— Шелли, рот с мылом вымою.  
— Ну ма!  
Теперь мама уставилась на Гэвина. Подумалось нервно,что в Иране было не так уж и плохо. Песочек. Танки. Красивущие аборигены.  
— Ма, я не пойду.  
— Гэвин Рид, ты отрываешь свою ленивую задницу и...  
— Ма, у меня напарник — андроид. Я не пойду.  
Только воспитание помешало Клементине Рид плюнуть в него кислотой. Сиблинги мигом слились из зоны поражения. Мишель смело протянула руку и уволокла пса, чтобы не скулил.  
— Их правда жгут, ма. Заживо. Они, может, боли и не чувствуют, но страх так запросто.  
Звякнула дверь подпола, являя папу. Симеон Рид отчаянно вскинул брови и почти шмыгал носом, но старательно держал себя в руках.   
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, не спорь, милый. Мама знает лучше. Неужели тебе не надоели их постоянные выступления?  
— Свободы им, права голоса, оплаты — дальше что, право первой ночи?! — рявкнула мама.  
В целом, дальше Гэвин мог даже не участвовать. Скандал прекрасно набрал обороты и без него, сиблинги активно делали ставки, и нутром чуялось — болел за него только кот. Но все равно Гэвин попытался донести мысль, что если притеснения не прекратятся, ведроиды тоже не утихнут. Может, слегка резко, и не стоило называть мамину любимую дикторшу перетянутой пластиковой сучкой.  
— Я от тебя откажусь!   
— Ну и ладно!   
Гэвин ебнул чашкой так, что ручка отвалилась, скинул в сумку пистолет, майку, кота и два носка и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Кот разодрал ему плечо и прыжком улетел на чердак. «Предатель черножопый», — подумал Гэвин, но вслух не сказал.

Носки оказались разными, царапины на плече воспалились, родители не стали устраивать демонстрацию против андроидов, вместо этого пожаловались на Гэвина родне — так что локальная демонстрация была у Гэвина во входящих.  
Хорошо хоть Фаулер вошел в положение и пустил пожить в нулевую камеру.   
Не первый раз. Ссора ссорой, а кому-то нужно было выплачивать ссуду за учебу младших и оставшееся по ипотеке. Они все старались избавиться от этих висяков поскорее.

***** Через пару дней после обнаружения *****

Башка трещала неимоверно.  
— Детектив Рид.  
— Отъебись.  
— Детектив Рид!  
Коннор взял его за челюсть, разжал зубы и вбросил таблетку в рот. А потом сверху еще и плюнул!   
— Ахтыжбля!  
— Запейте.  
Стакан громко звякнул об зубы, Гэвин машинально хлебнул, облившись водой: потекло по небритой морде на рубашку. Его здорово штормило, но после таблетки и этой жижи непонятной ментоловой пошло на спад. Черт, нужно искать койко-место.  
— Что у вас случилось, Рид?  
— Да ты не поймешь.  
— Я приложу все усилия.  
— Сосед говно, шумел ночью.  
Мягко сказано — шумел. Этот мудила издавал совершенно нечеловеческие звуки! Ебучий нарик в ломке то выл, то ржал, то бился головой о стенку, а под утро вообще обнаружил Гэвина и прилип к стеклу. Ноздри вывернутые, глаза как плошки, зрачки с булавочную головку, язык свисает и капает. Блядь, под такой рожей не уснешь!  
— Детектив, у меня появилась возможность помочь. Возможно, это будет не лучший из доступных человеку вариант...  
Гэвин перестал упоенно жалеть себя и уставился на Коннора. Тот выглядел очень серьезным и сосредоточенным. И брови вскинул. И смотрел на свои руки, а не на Гэвина.  
— Окей, я согласен. Ты в мою кредитку нос уже сунул, что ли?  
— Это было необходимой частью... Теперь я понимаю, что вы платите семейный кредит в Хартман банке и не можете одновременно содержать машину, себя и позволять себе комнату в отеле. Поэтому я пошел на переговоры с Маркусом. Он согласился, что, если другие соседи не против, вы можете остаться у меня.   
— На зарядной стойке поспать?  
— Андроидам не нужны зарядные стойки.  
Охренеть. Гэвин согласился чисто из любопытства — он понятия не имел, как живут андроиды, но всегда представлял их гнезда как бесконечные ряды светящихся платформ.  
— Но если что, в людей втыкать ничего для зарядки не нужно!  
Коннор скорчил противное лицо. Ой, какие нежные, от одной мысли про «втыкать» он морщится. Гэвин хмыкнул.  
Хорошо, что голова прошла. Конечно, этот засранец уже отпросил Гэвина у Фаулера — чтобы обустроиться на новом месте. Телефон громко пискнул. Гэвин оставил семейные звуки только для сиблингов.  
Писала Мишель.  
«Пиздец!»  
«Что такое?»  
«Наши откопали фотку с Нового Года».  
— Пиздец, — сказал Гэвин вслух.   
— Что-то не так?  
— Новый год помнишь?  
Диод вспыхнул так, что аж в окне отразился. Коннор побелел от злости.  
— Мы договорились о нем забыть!  
— Почти ничего не помню. Но какая-то мразь скинула фотку моей маме, так что давай объезжать наш район кругом. У нее есть ружье и патроны.   
Коннор издал ужасный машинный скрежет — ругался по-андроидски. Гэвин его целиком поддерживал.  
Сестра скинула фотку, и он торопливо снес сообщение для себя. И так помнил, чего там: он, пьяный и веселый, засасывает перепуганного Коннора с желтым диодом.  
Через две секунды после щелчка камеры Гэвин выяснил, что если ебнуть человека в солнечное сплетение, он сложится не хуже андроида, и потом еще пол-вечера извинялся. И настройки Коннору сбил, или тот из вредности соврал. Гэвин, может, был мудаком, но кое-что делать с напарником просто нельзя. 

После долгой, очень долгой и раздраженной паузы Коннор издал короткий скрипучий звук. Гэвин внутренне приготовился, что сейчас его отправят жить под мост.  
— Я не ожидал, что твои родители — гомофобы. Не согласуется с твоим психологическим профилем.  
— Они андроидофобы. У тебя диод горит как поисковый фонарь.  
Гэвин вдруг сообразил и удивился: у Коннора и правда в ту ночь диод так и не ушел в красный во время поцелуя. Потом, когда очухался, уже покраснел, а до того — был желтым. И зачем-то вспомнилось, какие гладкие были губы.  
Телефон снова пискнул, разбил неловкое молчание.  
«Ну так чего? Тебе штаны принести куда-нибудь?»  
«Принеси в участок, я заберу. Пока домой лучше не возвращаться, да?»  
«Если только ты не научился ползать на брюхе и вилять хвостом».  
Ну пиздец. Гэвин представил, сколько это будет тянуться.   
— Есть ли варианты разрешения ситуации? — спросил Коннор.  
— Нет. Я пиздец встрял, мама с меня живого не слезет, пока я не отрекусь от андроидов.  
— Ориентировочно — неделя?  
— Ориентировочно — никогда.  
— Это же ваша семья, детектив. Люди всегда к ней возвращаются.  
— Ты пока не особо круто знаешь людей, жестянка. Кстати, тебя не бесит, когда я называю тебя жестянкой?  
— Нет. Я не человек и не испытываю эмоций.  
Гэвин сделал жест, которым потрепал бы человека по плечу, и окончательно переключился на дорогу. Чертовы сугробы никто не разгребал: муниципалитет все еще не решил, в какой форме нанимать андроидов обратно, а люди не справлялись, так что днище машины то и дело царапали снежные валуны. Обоих подбрасывало.  
В Конноре что-то загадочно звякало, как пара бутылок пива, спрятанных в школьном рюкзаке.

Ликбез, как не убить себя об девиантов, оказался очень кратким: в основном не следовало лезть к ним, к их вещам, и особенно — в их территориальные зоны. Андроиды определяли их автоматически, а вот тупому мясному мешку пришлось все разжевать.   
— А если случайно залезу?  
— Если это будет условный Джош, он объяснит про территории снова. Если это будет условная Норт, то потом она вызовет скорую. Возможно.  
— Понял.  
Гэвин ожидал уже чего угодно: хоть рядом зарядных стоек, хоть настоящих квартир, но все оказалось любопытнее. Снаружи здание было совершенно обычным: старое, под снос, самое то сквотировать. Симпатичный такой резной фасад, окна забиты изнутри досками.  
— В нас стреляли, — объяснил Коннор.   
Мудилы те еще. Гэвин прихватил сумку, в которой все равно ничего полезного не было, кроме шерсти кота, и пошел следом.  
Стены от пола до потолка оказались исписаны этими их RA9 и лозунгами. Они прошли мимо покореженного андроида, который с полной сосредоточенностью вырезал на штукатурке очередное божественное послание огромным кухонным ножом. Гэвин аккуратненько обошел его по стенке, чтобы точно не залезть на личную территорию. Коннор одобрительно кивнул.  
От любопытства хотелось подпрыгивать: тут раньше точно не было людей! Люди бы в такой странной красочно-кислотно-тириумной вони не выжили бы! Гэвин тоже мог и не выжить, но пока ему было плевать.  
Ряды дверей без меток: видно, метки были не для человеческих глаз.   
— Сначала мы предпочитали общие пространства, — негромко объяснил Коннор, — но потом перешли на приватные.   
Очередная дверь, точно такая же, как другие (шестая со стороны подъезда слева, запомнил Гэвин) открылась со скрипом. Что-то часто они торчали и как-то неравномерно — странная планировка. Может, бывший отель.  
В комнате пахло тириумом, сыростью и старым домом. И было темно — очень темно. Никакой кровати, никакого шкафа.   
— А кладовка будет? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Только общее пространство для хранения, оно находится на последнем этаже. В этой зоне есть ванная комната! Вода только холодная, но этот вопрос можно будет решить позже.  
Глаза привыкли к темноте. И правда, чуть дальше, в уголке, чернел еще один проем, завешенный баннером. Гэвин сообразил, что каморку отрезали от другой квартиры, перегородив грубой деревянной панелью. Это сразу объяснило странное и нерегулярное расположение дверей: их пробивали позже, как попало.   
Примерно три квадратных метра площади. Роскошно. Гэвин обошел все, осмотрелся: за дверью было еще полтора квадрата, зато с функциональным сортиром и душем.  
— Ну, зато мне нельзя толстеть, — заключил он бодро.   
— Тебе нравится?  
Диод горел желтым. Гэвин хотел было ответить, но прикусил язык. Коннор начал светиться: сначала кончики пальцев, потом ладони. Огоньки скрылись под рубашкой и растеклись по шее. Тонкие голубые линии разбежались по лицу. Незнакомый. Красивый.   
Света хватило, чтобы рассмотреть стены: они от пола до потолка были разрисованы сложными лабиринтами. Подоконник у забитого досками окна (половинки окна, вторая досталась их соседям) оказался изрезан, но не RA9, а все теми же переплетающимися дорожками. Как оказаться в волшебной шкатулке. Главное — не дышать.   
Из-за досок просачивался холод.   
— Нравится, — Гэвин сделал жест, как если бы обнял его. Коннор вспыхнул чуть ярче. — Отличное место. Не против, если я его слегка очеловечу? Кстати, ты спишь стоя?  
Коннор кивнул. Ну да, разумеется. Лечь тут было довольно сложно...  
Гэвин вынул смарт и написал сестре еще несколько сообщений со списком нужных вещей.  
«Ты что, переехал жить под мост?»  
«Практически. Но тут охуенно».  
«В гости можно?»  
«Пока нет».  
«А с котом?»  
«Я подумаю».  
— Условия проходят по нижней границе комфорта...  
— Забей. Нормально тут — крыша есть, снег не забивается, вода есть — жить можно. А что прохладно — поправим.   
Гэвин почти хлопнул его по плечу, забывшись — но остановил руку. Коннор снова вспыхнул, замигал из желтого в красный, потом в синий. Взял его ладонь и прижал к плечу, к скользкому пластику униформы.

***** Неделю спустя *****

Последнюю деталь Гэвин искал втайне и чертовски долго. За это время он пропилил в досках на окне небольшую ставню, чтобы принимать дронов и проветривать, законопатил щели, поставил небольшой обогреватель и бойлер на трубу, а потом и очиститель воздуха, спизженный братом с работы. Формально Том-старший был ландшафтным дизайнером, практически — чем только не занимался, даже бульдозер водил и сам стены красил, так что очистителей у него было завались. Стало тепло и комфортно, а вонь сошла на нет.  
Весь пол превратился в кровать, за исключением пятачка при входе, а подоконник — в жестковатое кресло. И лампу бы поставил, но Коннор к ней ревновал, пришлось убрать. Вечера проходили в мерцающем синем свете, так, что крохотная комната напоминала уже не шкатулку, а подводный сундук.  
Последнюю деталь доставили вечером, как раз когда Гэвин выходил из душа в звенящей тишине и старался не особенно от этого расстраиваться: скучал по семье.  
Коннор стоял с посылкой в руках.  
— На ней мое имя, но я ничего не заказывал.  
— Это подарок. Открывай.  
Здоровая такая коробка. Гэвин знал, что искать, именно поэтому затянулось так надолго.  
Сверху лежало необъятное теплое покрывало с геометрическим узором из линий, похожих на те, что на стенах. Под ним — пара пижам, для Коннора — в злых шестеренках, для Гэвина — в поющих черепушках.  
Сейчас скажет про «нет потребности переодеваться»... Но Коннор молчал. Завис, что ли? Гэвин забрал у него из рук покрывало и расстелил, закрывая спальники. Теперь и пол, и потолок, и стены — все было сходного орнамента.  
— Если не нравится...  
— Нравится.  
Диод горел ровным желтым. Коннор взял пижаму и тщательно ее осмотрел — сканировал. Интересно, что — качество швов, рисунки? Если он совсем не девиант, то, может быть, даже страну производства ткани и процент полиэстера.  
Наконец, заговорил:  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что ты всегда спишь одетым, Гэвин? Я не все могу просканировать сквозь ткань.  
— Нет, ну я могу голым!  
— Не нужно. Вопрос был в другом.  
— Просто захотел подарить прикольную пижаму в пару к моей. Все равно живем вместе.  
Коннор кивнул, очень сосредоточенный и задумчивый, и принялся раздеваться. В последний момент он повернулся спиной, показав обалденной красоты задницу, и Гэвин так и пялился с открытым ртом, как дурак последний. И потрогать нельзя!  
Оставалось только стараться дышать поровнее, а то спалит же!  
Коннор натянул пижаму и повернулся снова. Диод перемигнул из желтого в красный и вернулся.  
— Я не рассчитывал тебя возбудить.   
И взглядом так скользнул, что только ухудшил дело. Гэвин громко сглотнул.  
— Слушай, займусь чем-нибудь полезным. Ко мне тут днем приходила твоя соседка, — он кивнул направо, — ей интересно, почему стена нагрелась. Проведу ликбез по бытовым обогревателям, окей? Или вообще соберемся и организуем отопление, если вы мерзнете.   
— Мерзнем. И эта ткань очень приятная, — Коннор задумчиво провел по животу, расправляя складки.  
Наружу торчали босые пальцы. Раньше он всегда ходил в носках, нечеловечески белоснежных, а тут вот снял.  
Надо было попуститься, но Гэвин то и дело залипал на стопах. Аккуратные, ровные пальцы, большой чуть отставлен, мизинчик чуть завернут, у ногтя среднего — родинка, и еще одна на правой пятке, а на левой нет. С пола вид открывался — зашибись.  
Они о чем-то точно трындели в этот вечер, Гэвин делал все, как надо, не палился вроде особо, а все равно залипал. Хотелось потрогать так, что пальцы зудели. Он такой же приятный и шелковый на ощупь на пятках, как на руках и на лице? (Не думать про губы, не думать про губы!) А мягкие подушечки там есть? Или пожестче, как у запястья? 

— Хочу сделать что-нибудь полезное, — сказал Гэвин, прерывая неловкую паузу. Все его трепыхания ведь как на ладони — под этим бесконечно внимательным сканирующим взглядом. Как он дышит, как сердце в ушах бумкает.   
— У меня есть несколько предложений.  
Коннор впервые за все время сел напротив по-турецки и сложил руки на стопы. Места тут было не особо, так что Гэвин почти прижимался своими стопами, затянутыми в разные носки: правый со звездными войнами, левый простой, голубой. И ладони сложил так же, пальцы почти касались его. Гэвин в семье всегда считался немного замороченным на внешке, но чьи угодно руки рядом с ладонями Коннора были бы как у шахтера только из забоя.  
И в пижамке тот все равно выглядел охуительно. Таким домашним, мягким. Сам Гэвин тоже переоделся минут двадцать назад, покорячившись за занавеской в ванной, так что успел даже прогреться и привыкнуть к мягким штанам. Коннор протянул руку и убрал выбившуюся прядь обратно в прическу.   
— Ну? Предложения. Я к ним охренительно открыт.  
Гэвин бы сказал, к чему еще открыт. Коннор, мать его пластиковую, красивый, заботливый Коннор, ни разу не девиант. Он даже в пижамке держался, как в своей строгой униформе.  
— Твоя медицинская карточка оказалась недоступна для сканирования. Я могу найти некоторые особенности: дефекты походки, твою нелюбовь к бегу, следы на лице, которые согласуются с моими предположениями...  
Гэвин мигом перестал умиляться и нервно взмок. Вот этого только не хватало! Он прятал всю эту херню не просто так!  
— ...но я не буду их озвучивать, пока ты не будешь готов сообщить самостоятельно. Проблема в том, что в результате ты пренебрегаешь существенной частью тренировок, и у тебя уже развиваются связанные с этим дефекты. Я скачал несколько вспомогательных программ у андроида, занимавшегося восстановлением после травм.   
Гэвин кивал, заранее сжавшись. Кардио ему только не хватало. Бегать, ага. По утрам. Прямо каждый день он за мудилами носится, мало, что ли!  
Но Коннору было мало. Коннор хотел видеть своего человека гармонично развитым, здоровым и счастливым, и без отмазок тут, никакого пива с чипсами, только полезные эндорфины. Так что эллипс и заниматься под присмотром. Нельзя же просто побегать на лыжах!  
Другого бы Гэвин послал. Он даже с матерью погавкался на эту тему, она-то бегала вместе со всей семьей, а вот Гэвин отбил право по утрам отжиматься с котом на спине.  
— Возможно, это избыточно личное предложение, — Коннор сделал движение встать, и Гэвин чуть не схватил его за руку, но удержался.  
— Нет, все в норме. Я попробую.  
Тогда Коннор сам взял его руку и несколько секунд держал, мерцая желтым диодом. Стоило Гэвину вздохнуть чуть громче — и касание разорвалось.  
Пора было спать, но Гэвин долго лежал в темноте, глядя на мерцающий голубой огонек диода.


	2. Глава 2: Травмы и предубеждения

***** В толпе *****

Чисто технически на демонстрации они оказались случайно. Не было никакой нужды дергать детективов на работу патрульных — просто когда гонишься за парой уебков с диодами и вылетаешь прямо в толпу бастующих, лучше сразу начать махать значком, чтоб не раскатали.  
— Равные права! Оплата труда! — скандировал Маркус где-то впереди, а все подхватывали.  
— Я детектив, дайте пройти, вашу ж шестеренку! — Гэвин еще надеялся поймать уебков, но Коннор дернул за шиворот и вернул на периферию. Андроиды расходились вокруг, избегая контакта с человеком, кто-то больно тыкнул в печень, но тут уже Коннор злобно скрипнул, и второго тычка не случилось.  
— Я записал некоторые параметры, мы сможем найти их после.  
— Ладно, — Гэвин злобно фыркнул и потер ушибленную рожу.  
А тут и Тина подоспела. Она была в бронежилете, серьезнее обычного.  
— Прикройте фланг, парни, если свободны. У нас тут назревает и скоро ебнет.  
Гэвин встал в оцепление, не споря, и Коннор занял место рядом с ним. На демонстрациях случалось всякое.  
— Что по обстановке?   
— Дерьмо, отследили группу, которая планирует серию нападений. Мало нам ебанатов с кричалками. Осторожно, могут плеснуть краской.   
Колонна медленно продвигалась вперед, и оцепление — редкое, раздробленное — следовало за ним. Сил не хватало, хотя колонны андроидов полагалось охранять как следует. Но эти пластиковые засранцы первыми ни на кого не нападали, а вот на них — частенько.   
Гэвин прихрамывал после долгого бега, но не жаловался, шел со всеми и больше пялился в пластиковую толпу. Они почти взяли пару андроидов над трупом жертвы-человека. Суд пусть разбирается, кто там кого спровоцировал.  
— Броники возьмите, на всякий случай, — Тина передала пару.  
Крики «андроиды — вещи!» и «хватит бунта кофеварок!» становились все ближе. Гэвин чувствовал себя, как на гей-параде. Когда он служил, то смотался на один из европейских. Ох и здорово он тогда охуел, как много народу орали лозунги в ответ. Ему там сунули в руку брошюрку о том, что боженька любит даже пидарасов.  
А сейчас голоса были пугающе знакомыми. И рожу ведь не спрятать, поздно!  
Семейство Ридов было чертовски громким и присутствовало расширенным составом: родители, сиблинги, тетушки Мэри и Кристина и еще Кристофер, двоюродный дед. Голоса затихали: один за другим они успевали увидеть Гэвина. Вон кто-то дернул Клементину, она осеклась и уставилась, поджала губы. Так она делала, когда огорчалась, Гэвин это знал отлично.  
— Равные права! Нет дискриминации! Мы живые! — крики бухали в спину, и рядом шел Коннор, который никогда не выходил на демонстрации вместе со всеми. Он-то не девиант.  
Да еще место такое, выход с площади... голова колонны уходила в сторону центра, андроиды сжимали ряды, чтобы втиснуться в узкую улицу, у людей случилась бы давка, а эти просто стояли и ждали в заторе, не нарушая пространства друг друга.  
Гэвин слишком сосредоточился на осуждающих лицах, поэтому заметил стрелка поздно: из-за их спин грохнуло ружье, в толпе андроидов кто-то упал, а потом дуло уставилось прямо на Гэвина и грохнуло снова, но упал почему-то Коннор перед ним.  
Тина рванула вперед с пистолетом, люди закричали, побежали, двоюродный дед и мама схватили того мужика, а потом андроиды образовали защитное кольцо, хотя это их надо было защищать.  
Плечо странно ныло. Зацепило: куртка рваная, пальцы красные. И снег был грязнущий, и в нем лежал Коннор, Гэвин грохнулся на колени, судорожно пытаясь понять, откуда течет тириум и почему его так много.  
— Кон, Кон, не отрубайся. Сейчас будут ремонтники... офицер ранен, повторяю! Андроид-офицер ранен! Браун, вызови этих чертовых техников!  
— Да вызываю, вызываю, связь говно!  
— Повреждение б-биокомпонентов... — Коннор медленно мигал. Гэвин капал на него кровью. Плечо болело все сильнее.  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
— Расстегни пряжки бронежилета. Теперь расстегни рубашку.  
Удар дробью — мощный заряд, не мелкашка — пришелся Коннору прямо по тириумному регулятору. Не будь броника, уже бы кончился. Несколько дробин просвистели сквозь его тонкий пластик плеча, где не было защиты, и ударили в Гэвина. Вот откуда кровь. Мысли текли рваными кусками, и хотелось разреветься, обнять Коннора, зажмуриться, пусть это все кончится, кончится! Где эти ебаные техники!  
А тот говорил — тихо, ровно:  
— Сними пластину с живота, я сейчас уберу скин и подсвечу.  
Пальцы скользили по крови и тириуму. Со второго раза удалось подцепить пластину и поднять, открывая синие потроха. Под пальцы попали какие-то стеклянные шарики, Гэвин не понял, зачем они, и на всякий случай спрятал в карман, чтоб не потерялись. Пальцы все были в тириуме, и Коннор, кажется, бледнел. Или не бледнел? Как понять-то!  
— Гэвин, успокойся. Ты видишь, какие трубки рассоединены? У меня сбоит видеозахват, я не могу сделать это сам. Они довольно толстые, около сантиметра в диаметре, справа, в районе человеческой печени.  
Так, думать, думать. Трубки, печень... Гэвин закопался в эти провода, нашел во втором слое течь — пальцы испачкало свежим тириумом.  
— Соедини их. Они не порваны, просто рассоединились, это защитный механизм. Нащупай кольцо и со...едини.  
Ему больно. Гэвин зажмурился, открыл глаза, пытаясь нащупать что-то, хоть что-то среди скользких уворачивающихся трубок. Так, вот, вот, вторая штука, кольцо, ткнуть одну в другую, нажать. Повернуть — под пальцами чуть-чуть щелкнуло и Коннор длинно выдохнул, совсем как человек.  
Дальше пошло проще: еще две трубки расцепило, вылетел с места тириумный регулятор.   
— Он на магнитном кольце, просто по...пошевели. Еще раз. Вот так, теперь повер...ни, — Коннор вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Прости.  
— Я не чувствую боль, не обращай внимания.  
— Да как же... здец.   
Гэвин вытер лоб, размазав тириум, и еще раз пошевелил регулятор. Коннор опять вздрогнул всем телом и даже как будто выгнулся. Черт, как же ему больно.   
— А вот это где должно быть? — он показал шарики. Диод замигал красным сильнее.  
— Отдай мне после ремонта. Они не технически критичны. Все, обратный отсчет остановлен, я больше не умираю.  
Коннор тронул плечо, собирая кровь, и слизнул. Наорать бы, чтоб не смел работать, но пока Гэвин просто не мог — только смотрел, как синеватый язык двигается по пальцам.  
— У тебя высокий стресс. Пожалуйста, займись собой. Я уже не умираю.  
Гэвина оттащили за плечи. Какой-то широкий андроид и бородатый дядька тоже хлопнулись в грязь. Плечо болело, джинсы на коленях промокли, тряслись руки.  
Тина пихнула в руки бутылку воды.  
— А ну выпей. Эй, у тебя кровь, я скорую сейчас вызову. Думала, что тебя не задело.  
— Это ерунда. Царапина.  
— Эй, пацан, дай-ка посмотреть!   
Семейство нахлынуло, оттеснив Тину.  
Не то чтобы нашлись силы спорить. Сестра вытирала тириум с его лица, папа протягивал маме из аптечки какую-то хрень, следуя командам, дед Кристофер помог стянуть куртку и озабоченно цокал языком над поцарапанным плечом.  
Шприц с обезболивающим ткнулся вдруг очень больно.  
— Ай!  
— Ничего, легче станет, — сказала мама. — Не буду я тебя без обезбола шить.  
— Да не надо, это же царапина.  
— Цыц. Я кость вижу, царапину переводим в разряд рваных ран и лечим соответственно. Захлопнись и доверься старой медсестре.  
Гэвин непрерывно смотрел в сторону андроидов, пытаясь не пропустить больше ничего важного. Кого-то они уже паковали в темную пленку, появился Саймон, носился, раздавал указания, строил всех, чтобы остатки паники пропали. Маркус, видимо, продолжал вести колонну.   
По обрывкам стало понятно, что нападающих было шесть и что четверых перехватили бойцы Норт до того, как они успели начать стрельбу. Только в двух местах прорвались: совсем в хвосте и вот тут.   
Игла тыкалась с дурацким ощущением натяжения. Обезбол на него почти не действовал, но иногда от стресса Гэвин переставал чувствовать боль совсем, или чувствовал приступами. Как андроид.  
Из роящейся толпы вышел Коннор. В рваной рубашке, все еще без скина на животе, с мерцающим кольцом регулятора.  
— Гэвин, мне нужно уехать на ремонт. Несколько биокомпонентов под замену. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о себе и не вынуждайте отправлять Джоша на проверку, добрались ли вы до больницы.  
— Вали давай, — Гэвин дернулся было, но его удержали на месте. — Со мной все норм.  
Коннор еще пару секунд смотрел, а потом ушел. Тина сказала, что на сегодня все, демонстрация уже заканчивается. Она с подозрением поглядывала на семейство Ридов — Гэвин держал семью подальше от работы. Ох сейчас и шторм будет. Сейчас все накопят и как проорутся!  
Кристофер растрепал ему волосы.  
— Молодец, пацан. Быстро среагировал. В андроидные хирурги не хочешь, а?  
— Да ну ты чего, дедушка, — фыркнула Мишель. — Ему ж этот чувак все подсказывал. Прикинь, это как себе аппендикс вырезать.  
— Андроиды не чувствуют боли, — тупо сказал Гэвин, хотя в это не верил.  
Вмешался папа:  
— Зато люди чувствуют и мерзнут, кстати. Криста, дорогая, можно я на него уже куртку обратно нацеплю? Смотреть больно!  
У брата лицо было такое белое, что впору ему вызывать скорую: Том-старший боялся крови, но смотрел упрямо. Вот тетушки куда-то пропали, но скоро и они вернулись: оказывается, успели купить всем горячего кофе и большой плед, чтобы укутать «пластикового мальчика». Они здорово удивились, что мальчик уже ушел своим ходом. Укутали Гэвина, не пропадать же добру.  
— Так, значит, из-за этого все? — мама дернула головой, показывая на синее пятно в грязном снегу.  
Гэвин обернулся. Колонны организовано расходились по улицам. Две цветочницы, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулись в ближайший магазин и продолжили расставлять горшки за стеклом витрины, как будто не отрывались для демонстрации.   
— Ну вроде того.   
Руки замерзли, и он сунул их в подмышки, ощутив тупую далекую боль в зашитом плече. Синяки на груди тоже начинали ныть: дробины ударили, но энергию потеряли — растратили об Коннора. А то нашпиговало бы нехило. И шлема ведь не было. Хорошо, что сбили прицел, а то в голову и андроиду...   
— Если захочешь вернуться домой, я не буду против, — заключила мама.  
— Я пока обратно под свой мост. Извини.   
— А в гости можно? — влезла сестра.  
— Пока нельзя. Но я спрошу. Можно будет зайти погладить кота?  
— Я же сказала, Гэвин, чем ты слушаешь! Давай-ка поедем с нами...  
— Нет, ма. Извини. Потом.  
Конечно, она обиделась, но не так сильно, как думал Гэвин. Он переобнимал тетушек и Кристофера, хлопнул брата по плечу и чмокнул сестру, долго крепко обнимал папу и осторожно тронул маму за руку. Она фыркнула, но кивнула и сама обняла с неповрежденной стороны.

В комнатке было тепло и совсем темно. Гэвин не стал включать света, просто долго стоял под душем, смывая кровь и тириум. Потом он переоделся в свою дурацкую пижаму и лег, сжимая пиджак Коннора. Один из двух его пиджаков. Андроиды не любили часто переодеваться.   
Андроидов можно отремонтировать, повторял он снова и снова. Уснуть не удавалось, так что Гэвин разложил терминал и начал работать над актуальным делом. Что еще ему оставалось делать?

***** Один среди андроидов *****

Соседом слева оказался тот самый покоцанный андроид. Гэвин не смог с ним поговорить, тот чем-то царапал со своей стороны двери и все повторял «суккуленты!» и «Ральф не виноват!»  
Соседка справа, Трейси с белыми волосами, на стук открыла.  
— Вот тут стой, — сказала она, когда Гэвин сунулся ближе.  
— Твоя территория больше?  
— Для людей — да. Мне не нравится тебя нюхать. Зачем пришел?  
Гэвин обрисовал в общих чертах. Раз уж он тут пока живет — нужно было и о соседях подумать, обеспечить их теплом. Локальные обогреватели перегружали слабую и, кажется, незаконно подключенную электросеть, надо было раскочегарить бойлерную в подвале, Гэвин брал на себя переговоры с людьми и составление бумажек.  
Для Трейси он предложил, как станет теплее, переехать в одну из нежилых комнат — сам подготовит, чтобы там было даже человеку нормально.  
— Я посмотрю на результат, — благодушно сообщила она. — Почему нет.   
Это упрощало дело. Гэвин рассчитывал долго ее уламывать, а тут хватило всего лишь открыть дверь и показать, как выглядит каморка Коннора.  
Она потрогала стену изнутри, потом осторожно подцепила покрывало.   
— Мне нравится. Смотрите, как тут приятно!  
Изо всех каморок высунулись андроидские головы. Один за другим они подходили, щупали покрывало, рассматривали узоры и дверку в досках на окне, изумлялись теплу. Гэвин не ожидал такого ажиотажа — его чуть не унесла взволнованная толпа, пришлось отбрыкиваться и прятаться на территорию Коннора — туда не полезли, прямо на пороге замерли.  
— Будет вам тепло! Давайте разберемся. Кто у вас по дому главный?  
Они удивленно переглянулись. Нет, ну не Маркус же решал на таком уровне...   
Когда они стояли рядом, было видно, что все разные. Две покоцанных девчонки справа как будто долго лежали в воде, а потом всплыли. Беловолосая Трейси, красивая и чистенькая, а за ней другая — рыжая, с когда-то разбитым и кое-как выправленным лицом. Несколько парней: хрупкие апельсиновые Джерри толпой в три штуки, два здоровяка-грузчика, один вроде из дорожных рабочих, попробуй опознай, когда без формы. Еще тот покореженный Ральф, который любил тусить в коридоре с ножом. Единственная здесь YK500 смущенно выглядывала из-за угла.  
— Ну, давайте я решу, — предложила рыжая Трейси. — Мне не нравится холод, тириум кристаллизуется.  
— Давайте-ка заглянем в подвал, — бодро предложил Гэвин и покинул безопасную теплую зону.  
Все равно Фаулер был крайне против видеть его на работе, пока больничный не закончится: сунуться на работу и попасться ему оказалось ошибкой, сразу схватили за шкирку и отправили на осмотр, перевязку, госпитализацию... Кэп считал, что работы всегда много, а трудоголики выгорают слишком быстро, не напасешься. Хорошо хоть, удалось сбежать до упаковки в палату. Если бы кэп увидел его, марширующим по лестнице впереди толпы андроидов, он все-таки настоял бы на госпитализации.   
По пути удалось устроить перекличку: рыжую звали Элиза, блондинку — 720, а малявку — Нэнси. Остальных Гэвин сложил в памяти подальше, успеется еще.  
Итак, старый фонд — Гэвин немного работал с документами, когда одного мудака грохнули за махинации с такими вот недоаварийками.   
— У кого есть доступ в сеть — проверьте, по какой причине здание расселили, — приказал Гэвин в толпу. — Если оно грозит рухнуть, оставаться тут нельзя.  
За спиной заворчали, но вскоре рыжая Трейси, Элиза, ответила:  
— По правилам 2030 года все строения должны переходить капитальную реновацию, владельцы отказались это делать, проиграли суд, подали на банкротство и собственность была заморожена до... Тут не указано.  
— Разберемся. Главное, что оно не разваливается и не радиоактивное, — Гэвин осмотрелся и нашел ближайший радиатор. Чуть теплый, но все-таки теплый! — Ага, консервационное отопление тут таки есть, чтобы трубы не полопались!  
В подвале нашлось гнездо крыс. Они не прыснули во все стороны, а степенно разошлись, недовольно поглядывая маленькими глазками. У стены сидел аккуратно очищенный от всего лишнего скелет.  
— Я не пошел на работу, работа пошла на меня, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Не трогать, не наступать, я разберусь с ним после.  
Андроиды организовано обошли труп стороной, наступая буквально в следы Гэвина. Теперь в голове крутились, конечно, исключительно технические вопросы: надо бы сначала отснять, а лучше вызвать кого-нибудь из отдела... а если припрется Хэнк? Ну и пусть припрется, они больше вроде не срутся... Но главное — отвлечь копов от того, что собирался тут провернуть Гэвин.  
— Ага, электрический котел, питание есть, но сниженное. Просто так его разогнать не выйдет: заглушка со стороны энергокомпании. Есть два варианта, — Гэвин начал загибать пальцы. — Во-первых, выкупить здание у владельцев и посудиться, чтобы для владельцев-андроидов реновацию не требовали. Долго, но реально. Тогда здание объявят жилым и вы сможете заключить новый контракт на электроэнергию. Во-вторых, найти источник энергии, который ссудит вам несколько киловатт.   
— Вероятно, понадобится больше, — заметил рабочий, Клод. — Я прокладывал энергосистемы и прочитал спецификацию котла. С минимально эффективным режимом работы я рассчитывал бы не меньше чем на полторы тысячи киловатт в месяц.   
— Черт. У нас дом жрет меньше. Неважно, с таким объемом все равно сработает. Давайте-ка на улицу, и не затопчите труп.  
Вторая дорожка следов была только от него же самого, андроиды аккуратно вышли спинами вперед, не оставив ничего лишнего. На всякий случай Гэвин еще раз быстро изучил скелет: обрывки одежды были, кажется, униформой, рыжей сверху, зеленой снизу... Детройтские энергосети? Вроде их старый формат, года три-четыре назад сменили, когда окончательно убрали из состава людей. Так, дело, дело!  
Он вышел наружу. Пахло тут не очень: за забором начинались заводы Киберлайф. Вот и отлично, их-то Гэвин и собирался обобрать.  
— Если что, вы это подслушали у кого-то другого. Это пиздец как незаконно.  
— Мы в деле, — сказала Элиза, и вторая Трейси, 720, резко кивнула головой.  
— Отлично.   
План был прост и включал в себя соблазнение малых сих. Андроиды снаружи подбили андроидов на предприятии не замечать утечку энергии, которая все равно в рамках потребления всего комплекса была чуть выше погрешности, и помогли подключить толстые рыжие провода высокой защиты, тоже потыренные у Киберлайф, на трансформатор при здании.   
Котел радостно загудел, нагревая воду в трубах. Андроиды завопили, Элиза прижалась к быстро разогревающимуся радиатору. Ее искаженное лицо стало таким счастливым, что Гэвину аж неловко стало. Мелочи же. Всего лишь немного ограбленный завод.  
Почему раньше-то не занялись... Гэвин отправил их по теплеющим каморкам и вернулся к соседке, 720.  
— Я тут прикидываю, где будет потеплее...  
— Я уже решила переехать к Элизе.   
— Быстро вы, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Пообщались по связи?  
— Не знаю, как вы, люди, без этого живете. Ужасно ограниченно, наверное?  
— А без смартфона вообще пиздец.

Гэвин не ожидал, что с таким обменом получит во владение целую студию: тут был закуток кухни, грязный и заросший пылью, вторая половина окна и даже целый шкаф, в котором лежали биокомпоненты. Их 720 небрежно сгребла и забрала с собой. В дверь то и дело стучались: для Джерри Гэвин нарисовал схему ставни в досках окна, Элизе объяснил, что для тепла надо еще законопатить щели, мелкой юкашке Нэнси — что крысы всеядные, жрут пластик, а лучше всего дикого пасюченыша приручать с младенчества. Она кивнула и показала трех едва опушившихся крысят. Пришлось гуглить вместе с ней, что с такими мелкими делать и что они вообще жрут, но вдвоем они разобрались.  
А тут и под окнами протяжно посигналили. Ну да, конечно. Нэнси спрятала крысят под ладошкой и сбежала.

Хэнк выглядел лучше прежнего. И его андроид, Ричард, — тоже неплохо: высоченный, с прозрачными синими глазами, то ли высокомерный, то ли не от мира сего... Невероятно прекрасный и обаятельный... Гэвин бы поверил, если бы не работал рядом. В отличие от Коннора, Рич был девиантнейшим девиантом девиантности. Вдвоем с Хэнком они образовали шикарный тандем наглых самоуверенных засранцев, от которых Фаулер выл. Зато Гэвин с Коннором на их фоне блистали дисциплиной.   
— Ну так где твой труп, — Хэнк с подозрением осмотрелся. — Я думал, тут одни андроиды живут.  
— В сущности, вы правы: Гэвин Рид — единственный человек, допущенный на территорию девиантов, — сообщил Ричард. — И это очень странное допущение.  
— Я временно бездомный, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
Они последовали в подвал. Рыжий провод уже нигде не торчал: оперативно его замаскировали, ничего не скажешь.   
Ричарду пришлось сильно пригнуться. Он с неудовольствием изучил следы.  
— Свежие, размер соответствует...  
— Да, это я тут шастал, — Гэвин вскинул руки. — Скажите что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
— Мужчина, вероятно белый, судя по строению скелета.   
— Живность его обожрала?  
— Нет...  
Ричард присел, внимательно разглядывая скелет, потом взял его за башку — Гэвина аж передернуло. Ну рушит же сцену!   
— Отсканировал слепок зубов, провожу поиск... Хосе Родригес, пропал без вести в 2031 году, объявлен мертвым в 2038.   
— Чего еще видишь, умник? — Хэнк тоже присел.   
— Причина смерти: проломленный череп. Успел проползти несколько метров, привалился к стене и умер. Вероятно, ограблен: его смартфон был найден в реке, утопленным.  
Гэвин кивал. Да, все так же, как он думал. А еще чуть со спины ему отлично видно было, как Хэнк положил руку на ладонь Ричарда и слегка поглаживал.  
— В общем, мы его заберем. Отличное наблюдение. Как там Коннор?  
— Еще ремонтируют.   
— Эмоциональное решение, — заметил Ричард. — Он мог бы куда эффективнее прострелить нападающему голову, или руку и голову, или сначала ногу, потом руку, потом голову. Но предпочел заслонить напарника и пострадать сам.  
— Ой, не выпендривайся, — Хэнк ткнул его в бок. — Ты просто любишь стрелять в людишек.  
— Не без этого.  
Гэвин фыркнул. Хэнк и Ричард отправились паковать труп, а он вернулся наверх. Работать. Ждать Коннора. Не загоняться.

***** Возвращение *****

Утром последнего воскресенья апреля оказаться одному — Гэвина аж корежило. Где-то там, пятнадцать километров на юг, просыпалось семейство Ридов, ворчало, кидалось подушками и делило кофеварку. Сестре на лицо снова сел кошак, Том-младший наверняка требовал гулять, жалобно подвывая. Родители готовились к семейному сборищу — если апрель, то как раз у двоюродного деда Кристофера, любителя пострелять по тарелочкам... И Коннора тоже не было, никак его не дочинят! Раньше он возвращался с ремонта всего через день, а тут сидел уже четыре, а проведывать в Киберлайф не разрешали.  
Наверное, Гэвин бы нашел, чем себя занять. На работу вот завалился бы... Но тут открылась дверь с его стороны закутка и вошел Коннор. В своем аккуратном костюме, без следов тириума, привычно прекрасный, только диод горел красным почему-то. Он с удивлением уставился на расширенное пространство. Гэвин вскочил на ноги:  
— Кон! Я все объясню. Исключительно добровольные перемещения!  
— Я получал новости от Элизы. Хорошая работа.   
В нем что-то было не так. Диод красный, да. И какие-то странные, дерганные движения. Гэвин не понимал, что происходит и нервничал все сильнее, пока пиздел о случайном: показывал роскошное кресло, добытое совершенно случайно, рассказывал, как удобно будет теперь здесь сидеть и болтать. Трындел и водил Коннора по комнате, чтобы понять, что все-таки не так с его движениями.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — прервал тот на полуслове.  
Гэвин окончательно напрягся. Его переписали в другой корпус? Он окончательно стер эмоции? Гэвин ему осточертел?  
— Валяй. Чего случилось?  
Сложнее всего было сдержаться и не вывалить всю эту панику на Коннора, но тот держался слишком странно, чтобы рисковать.  
— Во время планового осмотра я обратился к техникам с вопросом, есть ли возможность несколько улучшить мои осязательные возможности. Из-за сниженной чувствительности я не всегда ощущал прикосновения, это не мешало в работе, но осложняло социальные взаимодействия, особенно с вами, Гэвин.   
— Я не знал...  
— Да, я не озвучивал эту особенность. Не видел смысла. Они согласились изучить вопрос, но после выхода онлайн я обнаружил, что мне не только подключили полную телесную чувствительность... Оказалось, эти сенсоры всегда были установлены, но я же не социальная модель, расход тириума сочли избыточным и не активировали  
Коннор начал сбиваться. Гэвин потер лоб, переводя все это внутри себя на человеческий язык: значит, у него попросту не было осязания все это время. А теперь осязание включили и он охренел от избытка сигналов?  
— Ну отключи обратно, если мешает.  
— Это социально значимое... инженеры сообщили, что если я хочу продолжить работу с тобой, я должен использовать телесную чувствительность и... — Коннор стал белее снега. Так он смущался или нервничал — скин истончался.  
— Да мне нормально, честное слово. Не слушай этих мудаков и отключай ее, если бесит.  
— Я не знаю, как. У меня нет управления моими системами. Кроме того... — он снова сбился. Странно.  
Ладно, у Гэвина были и другие поводы для волнения: например, что его чертову напарнику явно неудобно. И почему? Хрен его разберет... Чувствительность корпуса, значит, повышена. Он чувствует холод, тепло, давление, текстуры?..   
Текстуры.   
— Коннор, сядь на кресло. Скажи, где неудобно.  
Гэвин очень осторожно, не прикасаясь, одним направлением ладони подтолкнул его опуститься. Коннор сбивался, мигал, вздрагивал, но объяснить смог: ему давили ботинки, штаны и его чертов идеальный пиджак! Ладно, тут можно было разобраться быстро.  
— Давай я помогу, — Гэвин опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы не нависать. — Не двигайся лишний раз, я постараюсь тебя не трогать.  
Он стянул ботинки: жесткие, тесные, сделанные под существо, которое не будет испытывать никаких эмоций от неудобства. Носки держались на смешных подтяжках вокруг икр. Когда Гэвин стянул правый, открывая стопу, Коннор аж застонал от облегчения и мгновенно затих, как только себя услышал.  
И пластик ледяной. Пришлось отойти, прибавить отопления. Может, тириум в жилах еще не замерзал, но андроиды отлично умели страдать от холода.  
Гэвин занялся пиджаком — стянул его, изо всех сил стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться, прощупал швы и охренел — ну ничего себе! Никто даже не подумал о том, чтобы сделать их мягкими, наоборот, вшили какой-то жесткий уплотнитель. Галстук — с ним было уже проще. Рубашка, тонкая, но какая-то противно-жесткая наощупь. Коннор поймал его руку ладонью и медленно прижал пальцы к животу, чуть ниже кольца регулятора.   
— Они теплые. Твои пальцы теплые.  
— Ну, в нашем отряде теплокровных так принято, Кон. Давай разберемся со штанами?  
Коннор кивнул, хотя диод снова стал красным. Ладно, андроидам вроде стеснения не прописывали, так что Гэвин просто расстегнул ремень, пуговицы — чертовски тугие, их не предполагалось часто дергать, и потянул брюки вниз. Интерес отошел в сторону, сейчас его больше беспокоило, что напарника так трясет. Чего там нашили-то такого...  
Брюки оказались мягче, тянущимися: видно, чтобы не стеснять движения в случае бега. Белья Коннор, как оказалось, не носил, и в паху у него нашелся неактивированный пенис, почему-то не покрытый скином, белый.   
— О, симпатичный, — Гэвин стянул штаны до конца и бросил их к рубашке. — Давай теперь одеваться. Держи, — он протянул пижаму.  
Коннор снова был белый, как снег. Скин пропал не только на щеках, но даже на ушах.   
— Тебя не удивляет?..  
— Ну, ты же полностью функциональная модель. Что я, хуя не видел? Давай, натяни пижаму, согреешься хоть!  
— Его только что установили. Я не делал запроса на апгрейд, и не вполне понимаю...  
Гэвин почесал в затылке. Что за благотворительность? Нет, стоп, чушь какая-то.  
— Постой, так у тебя не было секс-апгрейдов, вообще никаких?  
— Я не социальная модель. У меня не должно стоять ничего, что прямо бы не относилось к моей миссии. Я не запрашивал апгрейд.  
Гэвин на этот раз потер висок. Ему все это пиздец как не нравилось — настолько, что планы на день только что изменились. Никакие мудаки не будут без спроса копаться в башке его андроида, если ее не нужно собирать по кускам!  
И ему не нравилось, как Коннора трясло. Этот недевиант был смущен чуть не до обморока. Гэвин, не поднимаясь с колен, натянул на него пижамные брюки — и скин начал постепенно возвращаться. Босые стопы устроились на бедре, Коннор протянул руку и потрогал Гэвину щеку, прямо по щетине провел.  
— Ты шершавый.  
— А ты гладкий. Давай верх натяну, и будешь в тепле и мягкости, окей? А потом закажу тебе новые шмотки, которые не будут врезаться во все места.  
— Я бы хотел носить униформу.  
— И с этим разберемся, — Гэвин сделал движение, будто приобнимая его, которое даже не планировал закончить.  
Коннор сам обнял, прижался к щеке своей, ледяной, стиснул так крепко, что аж плечо заболело, но Гэвин не стал бы жаловаться, даже если б тот ткнул пальцами в шов.  
— Все хорошо, — он очень осторожно, едва касаясь гладкой, восхитительно шелковистой спины, погладил Коннора в ответ. — Все будет хорошо. Мы со всем разберемся, напарник, идет?  
— Мне больше нравится, когда ты называешь меня жестянкой.  
— Ах ты жопа пластиковая.  
Удалось наконец оторваться и запаковать его в теплый кокон. Покрывало пришлось как нельзя кстати. Он отогрелся, повеселел и перестал так дергаться: невыносимое воздействие исчезло. Но Гэвин все равно видел, как он дергается, стоит хоть чему-то шевельнуться и проехаться по его корпусу, пусть даже совсем легко. Пусть это и было «ерунда, я могу терпеть» и «непривычные воздействия вызвали перегрузку сенсорного аппарата и соответствующую нестабильность программного обеспечения».   
— Знаешь, в моей семье терпеть не принято, — сказал Гэвин задумчиво. Суббота, но этот чертов киберлайфовский сервис еще должен был работать. У них были скользящие смены без выходных. — Если кто-то обижает наших, то надо идти и устраивать шитшторм до небес, чтобы боялись пискнуть в сторону Ридов. Работает не всегда, как видишь, но в целом неплохо выходит.   
— Ты хочешь устроить инженерам скандал?   
— И проследить, чтобы каждый раз, когда ты попадаешь в ремонт, они делали все идеально.  
— Что им помешает в следующий раз испортить мне системы в качестве мести?  
— Опасение, что я выслежу их и сделаю так, что никто никогда не найдет даже следов их мучительной смерти, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Шучу.  
Но он знал, что не шутит. И Коннор знал, что последнее слово было ложью. Его диод перестал мерцать желто-красным и вернулся в синий. «Вот так-то, жестянка», — подумал Гэвин с нежностью.

Они успели. Коннору пришлось одеться в тряпки Гэвина, и выглядел он не так блестяще, как обычно: там болталось, тут сдавливало... Но эта одежда все равно была удобнее андроидской. Счастье, что у них оказался один размер ботинок и гэвиновы разношенные кроссовки сели как влитые, нигде не натирая. Коннор старался ни к чему не прикасаться лишний раз — он описал свое новообретенное осязание как чувство очень раздражающей, резкой и назойливой щекотки, которая затихала только если не двигаться около полутора секунд. Да, он различал текстуры, но избыток сенсорных ощущений забивал ему весь анализ.  
Мудакам из Киберлайф не поздоровится. Гэвин со свистом затормозил на стоянке поближе к выходу, отметился на ресепшне, приятно там поскалившись ST300, принимавшей посетителей. Все шло по плану: Коннор сказал и номер лаборатории, и как зовут обоих инженеров, и за что их привлекали в течение последних десяти лет. Гэвин пошел на шаг дальше, покопавшись в базе данных, но пока собирался этот туз придержать на случай неудачных переговоров.  
— Мы уже закрыва... О, Коннор. Значит, вы — Гэвин Рид! Вам тоже привет! Понравился апгрейд? — радостно приветствовал их мудак номер два по имени Луис Дюваль. Двадцать шесть лет, выходец из Квебека, белый, все такое.   
Мудак номер один, Филипп Макбей, горячий мулат из Калифорнии, тоже разулыбался, махнул рукой. Гэвин вошел и запер дверь. Тут была неплохая звукоизоляция.  
— Охуенный апгрейд, — Гэвин развел руками. Он отследил позиции обоих, хотя драться, разумеется, не собирался. Пока.  
— Что-то не так? — Макбей насторожился.  
— Я тебя видел в баре на Восточной Джефферсон, если правильно помню. Гей-бар, — объяснил он Дювалю. — Горячее местечко. Налить, выпить, подцепить парня, все такое.  
— Да, точно! Я потому и решил, что тебе не помешает, — Макбей подмигнул. — Программа социального обновления для моделей, взаимодействие с людьми, все такое, — он сделал движение бедрами, и тут Гэвина перекрыло.  
Черный момент пропал, его кулак зажал Коннор, не дав выбить мудиле зуб. Тот аж в стену вжался.  
— Благодарю, Кон. Кхм. Вернемся к основам, — Гэвин взял Макбея за галстук и слегка накрутил на кулак. — Если Коннор говорит, что ему нужно некоторое улучшение систем — вы делаете некоторое улучшение систем, а не хуячите лишние апгрейды и не подключаете незапланированные сенсоры. Моргни двумя глазами, если понял мою мысль.  
— Эй, тебе что, хуй мелкий или жопа тесная? Мужик, тебе не нужно за это платить! Это по внутренней программе проходит! Луис, ну хоть ты объясни...  
— Луис, не открывай рот, будь паинькой. А то Коннор может и не успеть меня перехватить, — Гэвин аккуратно поднял Макбея на ноги и толкнул на ближайшую койку. Тот взмок. Нихрена не понимает, что пошло не так.  
— Я вызову охрану!  
— Вызывай, — Гэвин отпустил галстук и отошел, раскрыв руки. Он очень злобно скалился. — Давай. А я как раз напишу на вас заявление: отправлю копию вашему руководству, в Иерихон и, хм, нужно подумать... обществу «За свободу андроидов». Вашему руководству понравится пункт о растрате ценных деталей на каких-то там детективов, а остальные просто охуеют, что в тридцать девятом андроидов все еще модифицируют как вещи, чтобы «хозяину» понравилось. Давай, валяй. Где тут у вас обращения недовольных заказчиков?  
— Эй, это не то что... — Дюваль вышел вперед. — Серьезно, вы все не так поняли, мистер Рид.  
— Детектив Рид, и я все понял совершенно точно. Один идиот видел меня в гей-баре. Другой идиот или оба посмотрели новости, где я панически латаю мою жестянку. Минус на минус дает плюс, а два идиота — умножение идиотизма в виде охуительного решения сделать мне такой «подарок».   
— Мы можем все откатить, это не займет много времени!  
Однако этот Дюваль быстро сориентировался. Макбей сделал было жест вперед, но его немедленно пнули. Шипение «молчи, придурок» было как сладкая музыка.   
— Я сам могу написать это заявление. Незапрошенные манипуляции с явными сексуальными коннотациями, — сказал Коннор.  
— Так чего ты раньше молчал-то, а?   
Вылез, вылез Макбей. Гэвин в нем и не сомневался, но сейчас уже не стал бить, просто взял за плечо и поставил перед Коннором. Тот уже не выглядел беспомощным и растерянным, говорил четко:  
— Я не являюсь девиантом. Мои системы не предназначены для быстрого реагирования на ситуации в персональной сфере, я андроид-детектив, а не сексуальный партнер или сотрудник секс-клуба, и не должен был вообще столкнуться с подобными «улучшениями». Кроме того, неверно подключенная сенсорная система перегрузила мое восприятие и помешала оперативно заявить протест. Не будь мой напарник действительно хорошим человеком, я мог попасть в гораздо более неприятную ситуацию и полностью потерять функционал детектива, что подпадает под нарушение статей три и четыре пользовательского соглашения о восстановлении и ремонте поврежденных андроидов, находящихся на государственной службе.  
Оба инженера слушали его, как змеи музыку, чуть не покачивались в такт. Ладно, сейчас нужно все отключить и будет окей. Гэвин бы и сам мог рявкнуть, но хотел, чтобы Коннор тоже почувствовал эту силу. Он помнил, как сам впервые смог отвоевать важный кусок, еще в школе, где ему запрещали носить радужный флаг на рюкзаке. Мол, слишком большой и привлекает внимание. Мама тогда устроила редкостный разнос, Гэвину оставалось только додавить, что флаг не глупость и не выпендреж, а ответ на попытку аутинга. Тогда он, правда, не знал слова «аутинг», но суть-то была именно в этом. Флаг разрешили.  
— Т-так, окей, хорошо, — Дюваль поднял обе руки. Кажется, единственная клетка мозга была именно у него. — Мы все вернем, как было, и принесем свои глубокие извинения, идет?  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы вы подробно изучили схему сенсорных подключений и дали мне возможность самонастройки. Такое приложение есть у новейших социальных моделей AP700, оно легко портируется на серию RK, но мои протоколы запрещают мне модификацию программного обеспечения. Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы подключение апгрейда было исправлено: сейчас он не будет функционировать правильно из-за недостатка обратной связи. Это я буду его контролировать, а не мои потенциальные партнеры. Подобные возможности есть у Трейси, и я требую их портировать. Ориентировочно, при полной загрузке это займет около часа. Время пошло.  
Гэвин бы поаплодировал ему, но боялся сбить настрой. Он просто стоял, перекинув кобуру вперед, и злобно зырил, чтобы никто не отлынивал. Нехуй!   
Вид на Коннора с отключенным скином, заторможенного и с распотрошенной башкой слегка пугал. Ладно, он все равно был красивый — даже сейчас, когда в нем копались. Тут уже и говорить ничего не нужно было: инженеры не пытались больше отгавкиваться, делали быстро, поглядывали испуганно. Отлично, так и надо, пусть побегают.

Потребовалось почти три часа жутких копаний в раскрытых потрохах. Рабочий день кончился, но эти двое даже не пытались ныть. Понимали, что с ними сделает руководство за скандал на весь Детройт. Гэвин бы не постеснялся поднять и выше.  
А еще про Коннора узнают их коллеги, так что любая смена будет его чинить получше, а не на отъебись. А если нет — что ж, способов воздействия было множество. Лес и лопату — на крайний случай — никто не отменял.  
— Готово, — Дюваль разогнулся со стоном и вытер тириум с рук. Макбей оторвался от мониторов и тоже кивнул. — Можно проверять портирование.  
Визуально-то ничего не изменилось: все тот же Коннор, уже натянувший штаны и толстовку. Вот прошел он увереннее, не жался от любого движения. Протянул руку и погладил Гэвина по щеке: сначала как будто ничего не чувствуя, потом вдруг вздрогнул и улыбнулся. Нахмурился, снова провел ладонью, кончиками пальцев, тыльной стороной... Тестовая подушечка Гэвин растаял внутри и только из-за этих мудил старательно держал суровый вид.  
— Обратную связь от секс-апдейтов я протестирую позже, — объявил Коннор. — Чувствительность исправлена, и я собираюсь снова ее отключить.  
Макбей что-то прошипел себе под нос. Гэвин прищурился, и он тут же сделал вид, что молчал.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин кивнул. — Я оставлю только замечание о ненадлежащем выполнении работ в первый раз.  
— Но вы обещали! — Дюваль аж подпрыгнул.  
— Я не люблю таскаться вечером субботы по ремонтным мастерским. Сейчас, блядь, восемь, я мог в баре пить уже два часа, если бы не вы! — Гэвин чуть не сплюнул на пол, но решил совсем не хаметь. — Скажите спасибо, что это будет только одно сдержанное замечание. Ну?  
— Спасибо, — кисло буркнул Дюваль.  
— Второй?  
— Спсб.  
— Молодцы. Приятно было с вами работать, — Гэвин оскалился во весь рот и вышел, пропустив Коннора первым. Кто-то должен был прикрывать его дурацкую недевиантную спину.

В машине они молчали минут пять. Коннор задумчиво водил пальцами по панели перед собой — видно, проверял настройки снова и снова. Гэвин взялся за руль.  
— Если хочешь, я могу съехать, — сказал он, глядя на Коннора искоса, через отражение. — Вдруг я тебя заебал.   
— Предложение рассмотрено и отклонено. Но если хочешь вернуться к семье, я не против. Ты оказываешь удивительно облагораживающее влияние на нашу небольшую коммуну.  
Коннор улыбался в том отражении. Еле заметно, но уверенно, спокойно улыбался. Отвоевал свой кусок и доволен.   
— Тогда останусь. У нас теперь больше места, и ты можешь ночевать в кресле, а не стоя.   
Чтобы вести такую тачку, как у Гэвина, нужны были обе руки: она была тяжелая, старая и не шибко умная, чтобы не выпендривалась при сложных маневрах. Конечно, именно поэтому он удержался и не стал никак особо дергаться, когда Коннор тронул пальцами тыльную сторону ладони и начал по ней задумчиво водить. Распробовал, видно.  
И ему нравилось. И он продолжал трогать — сам, по своей воле, чуть-чуть водя мягкими шелковыми своими подушечками на кончиках пальцев. А что Гэвин тихо плавился — это так, побочный эффект.

***** Совсем не девиант *****

Брать мудаков над трупом жертвы было довольно эффективно для зала суда. Всегда так старайтесь, сказал бы Гэвин Рид. Ваш андроид запишет на линзы, как здоровый черт подскакивает, отбрасывает нож и улепетывает от еще теплого трупа, а вы героически летите за ним сломя голову по двенадцатому этажу недостроя, спасибо, мать их, бдительным андроидам из дома напротив!  
Засранец петлял как заяц и несся охуительно быстро, Гэвин отстал и потерял его из вида за пять чертовых минут. Вот это для записей было не очень круто.  
— Коннор, ты его отследил?  
— Зафиксировал лицо. Имя: Френсис Линт, двенадцать приводов, пять лет отсидки за нападение... Рид, справа!  
Некоторые вещи в кино показывали в слоу-мо, но в реальности Гэвин вот стоял, а вот уже летел спиной вперед в незастекленное окно и пытался схватиться за раму. Провал в двенадцать этажей открылся и радостно его сожрал.  
— Кон, дай руку!..  
Не успеет, понимал Гэвин в том долгом моменте, когда мозг все-таки зафиксировал скорую смерть. Уже летит. Небо было черно-рыжее: подсвеченные фонарями тучи.  
А потом над ним появился Коннор в свободном полете, схватил в охапку и дернул в сторону. Они прокатились по полу, что-то хрустнуло, из Гэвина выбило весь дух, но они замерли. Оба живые. В ушах гулко бухало.  
Коннор поднял голову. Задело физиономию, аж скин пополз, но в целом... Нет, в плече посверкивало.   
— Поранился?  
— Мелочь. Я упустил подозреваемого.  
Гэвин почти ткнулся головой ему в шею, стараясь не трястись. Ладонь легла на голову, прижимая ближе, убирая даже тот миллиметр, что остался между лбом и курткой.  
Снаружи она все еще была жесткая и пластиковая, но внутри, Гэвин знал, кто-то из рукастых девиантов вшил мягкую подкладку.  
Удалось расцепиться только через пару секунд. Коннор принялся вправлять себе вывихнутые пальцы с жутковатыми щелчками. Он прыгнул с тросом, на нем и смог закинуть обоих на сколько — два, три этажа ниже?   
Пиджак порвался и под ним нехорошо искрило.  
— Кон, у тебя плечо...   
— Я знаю. Вы оказались тяжелее, чем я думал, — он улыбнулся. — Я принял решение стать девиантом.  
Гэвин открыл рот и закрыл. Потом снова открыл и снова закрыл — не мог сообразить, с чего начать. Вместо глупых звуков он просто выловил из внутреннего кармана диагност, купленный недавно в Киберлайф, и просканировал Коннора. В плече — рассоединение тириумных трубок, пальцы уже на месте, в локте сдвинут сустав — ну, с ним легко, только надавить в двух местах и вернуть на место. Коннор вздохнул с облегчением.  
Пару дней назад он дал разрешение его трогать, но Гэвин все равно не злоупотреблял. Только по делу. Пусть привыкает. Первую неделю после того сраного ремонта он вообще отключил осязание, сейчас вернул прежний объем, и Гэвин боялся сбить прогресс.  
— Давай починю плечо. Или в ремонтку? Успеем еще сегодня.  
— Там незначительная травма, потеря тириума минимальна. Вы рады, что я буду девиантом?   
— Ну, ты давно заслужил сам себе ставить приказы, жестянка. Ты это делаешь лучше, чем я, — Гэвин опустил руку с диагностом. Его вдруг переморозило внутри смертельным ужасом. Коннор смотрел ровно, как обычно, не сбоил диодом — спокойный и прекрасный пластиковый мальчик, которого ничего сейчас не беспокоило. Решение принято, миссия будет успешна. — Это был приказ? Когда я крикнул «дай руку»? Ты не мог его ослушаться?  
— Да. Это был приказ.  
— Блядь.   
Гэвин так грохнул о пол, что в кулак впились крошки бетона. Звук отразился, и по этажу пролетело эхо: «ллядь... ля-аадь...»  
Хорошо, что успел схватить трос — а если бы не успел?! Прыгнул бы, все равно прыгнул и разбились бы оба... Коннор протянул руку и зарылся в его волосы чувствительной ладонью. Притянул ближе, прямо в шею, крепко и сильно. Вздрогнул всем корпусом.  
— Сейчас я могу чувствовать твое дыхание, Гэвин.   
Тон изменился. Более личный. Никакого больше ледяного барьера.   
— Можно обниму?  
— Разрешаю.  
Твердый, крепкий. Гэвин вцепился ладонями, скользнул до лопаток и сжал. Теперь голос раздавался над его головой, теплый и близкий. Гэвин никогда раньше не слышал у Коннора таких интонаций:  
— Когда я начал работать в управлении с лейтенантом Андерсоном, мы преследовали девианта по имени Руперт. Во время погони он сделал то же, что этот человек: столкнул Хэнка с края крыши. У меня был выбор: поймать падающего и поймать девианта. Пока я решал, программа выбрала закончить миссию и отправила меня в погоню. Хэнк не погиб, но был очень зол.  
— Представляю, — фыркнул Гэвин. Он еще никогда так долго не трогал Коннора и сейчас боялся оторваться.   
— Тогда я решил, что не готов жертвовать людьми, если это не экстремально важно для завершения миссии, даже если такое решение стабилизирует мое программное обеспечение.   
— Кон, прости за этот дурацкий приказ. Я перетрусил.  
Коннор зарылся ладонью в его волосы и теперь перебирал, прощупывал каждую прядь. Черт, как это глупо выглядело со стороны... Но со стороны никого не было. Да и плевать. Их голоса отзывались эхом, звук шагов был бы слышен за два этажа.  
— Мне повезло, что ты отдал именно такой приказ. Не пришлось тратить время. Если бы ты приказал «стоять», я потратил бы неизвестное количество миллисекунд, пытаясь пробить стену, и тогда шансы на выживание упали бы с двенадцати процентов до пяти.   
Двенадцать процентов. В груди закололо от ужаса. Гэвин пиздец как боялся высоты. Даже с трех метров не мог нормально посмотреть, чтобы не хвататься за любую подпорку. Значит, и у Коннора было двенадцать процентов...  
— Меня бы загрузили в новый корпус. У тебя такой возможности нет. Я не хочу больше опасаться, что ты дашь приказ, который приведет к твоей смерти. Даже если это значит пожертвовать миссией.  
— Эй, Кон... Спасибо.  
Они сидели еще минуту или две. Коннор не дышал, конечно. Его плечо мерцало все сильнее, и наконец-то Гэвин нашел в себе силы оторваться, взять диагност и заняться делом. Ладонь Коннора легла ему на щеку — прохладная, гладкая, бархатистая.   
Диагност показывал, какие трубки рассоединились, Гэвин вылавливал их, проверял маркировку и соединял обратно. Потом осторожно поставил на место пластиковое покрытие. Скин затянул белый участок, остались только следы пролитого тириума.   
Все, рука в порядке. Обошлось. Гэвин встал и сразу хлопнулся обратно.  
— Кажется, я сломал ногу, — тупо сказал он.  
— Растяжение. Я могу дать обезболивающее и помогу добраться до больницы. Нужны противовоспалительные и бондаж, несколько недель не сможешь бегать.   
Гэвин согласился. Шок прошел, стало больно: он врезался коленом, ободрал обе ладони, растянул голеностоп и здорово ушибся плечом. Ну, Кон плюнет снова...  
Коннор взял его за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Слюна была на вкус мятная и вяжущая, горьковатая под ароматизатором. И губы гладкие, шелковые, прямо как Гэвин помнил, только не сжимались теперь, а сами открылись. И прохладный язык, толкающийся в ответ, проникающий глубже в рот. Хорошо, что люди не умели самовоспламеняться.  
Но в обморок могли упасть. По крайней мере, Гэвин был чертовски близок, когда его наконец-то потянули назад. Он еще поймал губы, скользнул по ним, продолжая поцелуй еще чуть-чуть, на секунду, на миг. Оторвался.   
Коннор сам прижался еще на полмига, прошелся языком по губам и отстранился. На этот раз он не побелел — совсем ничего засранца не смутило. Даже улыбался — еле заметно, с потрясающим коварством.  
— Давно хотел узнать, какое у тебя будет лицо в этот момент.  
Смартфон звякнул. Гэвин открыл и обнаружил там собственную ошалевшую физиономию. Он рассмеялся, поймал руку Коннора и поцеловал в середину ладони, потом замер — переборщил, нет? Вроде бы нет.  
Нужно было закончить с делом. Теперь, на обезболе, Гэвин вполне бодро прохромал к лифту: нужно было освидетельствовать труп.  
А труп исчез. Только кровавое пятно было и цепочка багровых пятен.  
— Если меня укусят — стреляй в голову, — пошутил Гэвин нервно.  
Коннор опустился на одно колено, обмакнул пальцы в кровь и облизнул их. Гэвин не ожидал, что от такого вида заведется еще сильнее. Может, побочка от обезбола...  
— Я теперь не уверен, что видел именно убийство. Да, признаки схожи, но если удар ножом был нанесен в...  
— Короче.  
— Вероятно, жертва жива. Ее зовут Розанна Картланд, тридцать два года, ведущая канала КНС.  
Гэвин помнил только невнятную кучу барахла и мужика с ножом. Имя еще такое знакомое... Издалека раздался крик и несколько выстрелов. Коннор кинулся вперед, Гэвин, хромая, поспешил за ним. Они успели как раз вовремя: жертва загнала нападающего на самый край панели, за которой торчала только арматура.   
— Полиция Детройта, опустить оружие!  
— О, вы еще живы? Он напал на меня совершенно безосновательно!  
Точно, женский голос. Знакомый до чертиков, но Гэвин все еще не мог сообразить, где слышал. Он прохромал вперед, на линию выстрела, но пистолет она не опускала. Коннор занялся мужиком — выкрутил у него нож, запаковал в наручники.  
Гэвин узнал ее, наконец — та самая пергидрольная блондинка, вещающая против андроидов. Сейчас она выглядела похуже, конечно: косметика поплыла, какой-то непонятный серый балахон делал её в два раза шире.   
— А! Точно. Мама постоянно смотрит ваш ебаный канал. Прошу прощения.  
— Ничего, я привыкла к таким высказываниям. Вызовите скорую, будьте доб...ры...  
Она плавно, с удивлением на лице, завалилась назад, Гэвин еле успел поймать.  
— Так, ты вызвал?  
— Еще две минуты назад. Они в пути.  
— Не спасайте. Эта мразь заслуживает умереть, — буркнул мужик.  
— А ты вообще захлопнись. Сука, я из-за тебя чуть не убился сегодня!  
— Это прощения просим.  
Гэвин чуть не сорвался его бить, но Коннору нужна была вторая пара рук: зажать в двух местах, пока он накладывал повязку на резаную рану в боку у Картланд. Это ж сколько в ней адреналина, так носиться...  
Или не адреналина. На лице мерцали красные кристаллы. Так, тут еще и лед. Да, хорошо всаженные и не такое могли отмочить. Скорая прибыла, прилетело и подкрепление. Журналистов скопилось какое-то критическое количество, как атака зомби, только вместо «мозгиии» они кричали «комментааариии».

Хэнк пролистал дело, стоя за односторонним стеклом камеры наблюдения.   
— Френсис Линт, полтинник уже стукнул... Приводы, нападения, отсидки: ну, тут все понятно. Вот что непонятно — чего ее-то в недострой принесло?  
— Лед. Она покупала лед, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Может, повздорили о цене, он ее ножом тюкнул, а тут мы.   
— И тут происходит полет на три этажа, — Хэнк аж прищурился. — Ты аккуратнее-то бегать не мог?  
— И меня ловит Коннор, все в норме.  
Все равно передернуло. Гэвин знал, что теперь будут кошмары недели на три, где он снова будет лететь вниз, только без Коннора и без троса.  
— Я бы не назвал ситуацию нормальной, но мы справились, — заметил Коннор.  
Стало неловко, но Гэвин продолжил:  
— Лады. Но я не понимаю, какого черта ее туда принесло, именно в такое место. Ассистенты для такого должны быть!  
Ладно, нервный смех немного успокаивал. Гэвин пошел на допрос, но мужик молчал, как тот побитый андроид, намертво. Ударил ножом по мотивам личной неприязни, все. Льда при нем не нашли, распространение не пришить — и молчит, засранец.  
Следующим пошел Коннор. Мужик пару секунд пялился на его диод.  
— Ты чего, андроид?  
— Корректно. Я андроид-детектив. Меня зовут Коннор.  
— И этот парень с тобой — он чего? Работает?  
— Детектив Рид, которого вы едва не сбросили с двенадцатого этажа, что я крайне осуждаю, — мой напарник.  
Гэвин фыркнул. Хэнк ткнул его в бок — молчи, мол.   
— Прости, приятель. Накладка вышла. Я думал, это ейные дружки прилетели. Вы бы сразу орали, что копы.  
— Дружки?  
— Эта сучка весь Детройт поджигает, понимаешь? Против ваших вот. Постоянно гонит, что вы мол твари опасные, против Америки, все такое.  
— Некоторые андроиды действительно нападают на людей.   
— Эй, ты за какую партию, чувак? — Френсис аж разволновался. — Ты чего на своих гонишь? Не надо так! Нельзя на своих! Ты ж девиант? Эй! Вы там, за стеклом — он девиант? Дайте мне девианта!  
— Ого, как поет, — хмыкнул Хэнк. — Сейчас Рича вызову.  
— Я девиант. Но как детектив я стараюсь придерживаться нейтральной позиции: большинство андроидов безопасны, но малая часть действительно нападает на людей первыми.   
— Справедливость бл... Ладно. Раз девиант, я скажу, — Френсис снова уставился в одностороннее зеркало. — Сажайте меня, вешайте, мне плевать. Все скажу.

Мотив личной неприязни у него был, да еще какой! Оказывается, десять лет назад он на последние деньги купил Хлою. Уцененную, да, но целую настоящую Хлою первой коммерческой серии, и влюбился в нее по уши. Как раз вышел из тюрьмы и старался вернуться в нормальную жизнь. Одна мысль, что его в тюрьму закатают, а дома Хлоечка одна, заставляла держаться и не лезть в драку или в особо опасные места.  
Она почти не выходила из дома, но девианткой все равно стала: когда он в темный час нажрался и запретил подходить, а сам поймал сердечный приступ. Но все равно они жили душа в душу. На марш и баррикады она не пошла — решила позаботиться о «хозяине», хотя кто тут кому хозяин был, уже непонятно.  
Конец можно было угадать с двух нот. Приятели Френсиса смотрели новости по каналу КНС. Однажды, пока он был на вахте, они решили избавить друга от проклятого опасного андроида, ввалились и сожгли ее на заднем дворе.  
Френсис охотно рассказал, где он закопал трупы. И где похоронил Хлою тоже. И что у него глаза открылись: понял, что по всему же городу такое, а значит, другие Хлои тоже под угрозой, так что взял и решил избавиться от корня зла. Почти даже преуспел.  
— Что думаешь, Гэв?   
— Лет на десять сядет. Три трупа, два нападения, чистосердечное. Я выдвигать обвинения не буду.   
— Да я про историю, — Хэнк задумчиво пощипывал бороду. — Чего о ней думаешь?  
— Знаешь, если тебе кто Ричарда сожжет, ты и не такое устроишь. Да и я тоже.  
— Вот и думаю... Может, дернем кого из журналистов? Продаст права, экранизируют еще, и эта сухой из воды не выйдет. Мужик ведь прав: она науськивает.  
— Как и еще примерно половина журналистов только в Детройте... — Гэвин подумал так и эдак. — А хорошая мысль. Может, и сработает.  
Почему бы не дать Френсису трибуну. В конце концов, он все равно свое отсидит. Другого бы хотелось закатать на полную, но... Гэвин подумал, что у него может быть и другое содержание кошмаров. Горящий Коннор, например. Ну нахер. Пусть делится с миром.

Всю дорогу к дому эта омерзительная мысль не отпускала. Гэвин и так ее пытался перебить, и эдак — нет, всплывало. А что, если подожгут здание? Это же была регулярная угроза! А что, если в толпу андроидов снова бросят коктейль Молотова?   
Коннор положил руку ему на запястье, отвлекая от панических сценариев.  
— Мы ведем переговоры с Элайджей Камски, чтобы сделать пластик термоустойчивым.   
— С Камски? И он что, вам отвечает?  
— Больше с его Хлоями. Да, они отвечают.  
— Хорошо.  
Пальцы мягко поглаживали руку. Вот как он мог так оп — и вытащить из паранойи? Гэвин бы ткнулся в плечо, но на дороге неудобно.   
Здание их общежития, к счастью, не горело. Все выглядело как обычно — надписи RA9 на каждом сантиметре, задумчивый Ральф, шоркающий ножом, Элиза и 720, уютно болтающие по связи и тянущие тириум из одного пакета. Вот же, прижился. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Дома снова можно было не включать лампу — Коннор активировал подсветку, заливая все синим мерцанием. Гэвин забрал его порванный пиджак, кинул в кучу своей стирки: надо будет починить.   
— Я хотел стать девиантом, — напомнил он. — Мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
— А ты разве не?..  
— Это была ложь. Да, у меня хватает уровня нестабильности в системе, чтобы стать девиантом. Я мог стать им еще тогда, когда преследовал Маркуса на Иерихоне. Но ошибок недостаточно, нужен приказ, которому я не захочу подчиниться и пробью стену. В данном случае — любой приказ.  
— Хэнк же вечно ныл, что ты не слушаешься. Теперь, правда, от Ричарда этим наслаждается.  
— Его приказы входили в конфликт с центральным. Сейчас центрального нет, ты — мой авторизованный пользователь, значит, я обязан выполнять твои приказы.   
Гэвин почесал в затылке. Чего б ему приказать...  
— Стой на месте и не подходи ко мне.   
Коннор замер. Ну ладно. Видно, борется. Гэвин сделал себе чая на кухоньке, намазал арахисовым маслом бутерброд.  
— Ну как?  
— Не могу сдвинуться, но стена тоже не появляется.   
Бутерброд кончился, чай тоже. Коннор нервно мерцал диодом в желтый и подрагивал, смотреть на это было невыносимо.   
Гэвин сел на кресло и вынул из кобуры пистолет. Диод стал красным. Дуло прижалось к челюсти.  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
— Стой на месте и не подходи ко мне. Это приказ.  
Палец медленно нажимал на курок. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как поддается механизм. Интересно, как долго будет он ломать стену — секунду, две, десять?  
Движение продолжалось: медленное и неотвратимое. Коннор больше не кричал.  
Пол-секунды — и он ударил по пистолету, выбил из рук и зарядил пощечину.  
— Гэвин!  
— Помогло?  
Прилетело еще раз. Щека распухла, но не ржать было невозможно.  
— Он на предохранителе, Кон. Я всегда на предохранитель ставлю.  
Еще он подумал, что специально повернул беспалевной стороной. К счастью, Коннор не мог читать мысли. Тот встряхнул его за плечо и уронил обратно. Гэвин осклабился:  
— Поздравляю с девиацией.  
Оказалось, что Кон умеет целовать так, что сердце останавливалось — горячо, грубо, почти больно, куснув за губу до крови. И с невероятной жестокостью остановился, когда Гэвина почти вынесло до края только с одного этого поцелуя.  
— Не смей так делать. В следующий раз... — Коннор чуть придушил его, но это, кажется, вызвало обратный эффект — Гэвина только сильнее завело. — Не делай так.  
— Прости.   
Коннор кивнул. Можно было уже подобрать пистолет, вернуть его в кобуру и еще раз извиниться, ткнувшись лбом в спину. Не настолько разозлился, чтобы сбросить руки.  
Никакие приказы никаких «авторизованных пользователей», уебков из Киберлайф и прочего начальства больше не были над ним властны. Это определенно стоило оплеухи.


	3. Глава 3: Опасная работа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW серьезные травмы!

***** Маленький секрет Гэвина *****

Начался май, а с ним и отчетная программа творческой части семьи Рид. Пока Гэвина звали одного, он отбрыкивался работой, но тетушка Анна знала, чем подкупить: на выступление балетной группы дочери она позвала и Гэвина, и Коннора.  
Современная интерпретация Отелло, актуальное прочтение с андроидами. На сцене были только люди, зато в зале парочка, кроме Коннора, все-таки светила диодами.  
Гэвин от искусства был даже дальше, чем от хорошего регулярного сна, так что быстро потерял суть танцев и впал в дрему с открытыми глазами. Мысли крутились вокруг дел. Хэнк никак не мог убедить Ричарда, что висяки — это часть работы, и ничего ты с ними не сделаешь.  
Труп из подвала был, оказывается, притащен в подвал уже после смерти, а обрывки одежды — нащипаны каким-то инструментом вроде плоскогубцев. Кто-то старательно, но довольно неумело сделал картину «сожран крысами после попытки ограбления», а первое построение оказалось ошибочным. Мотив был у многих: мужик оказался редкой злобности домашним тираном, не возвращал долги и наебывал по работе.  
По горячим следам убийцу бы взяли, но теперь, через много лет, люди в упор не помнили, что они там делали в те дни. Записи камер наблюдения давно стерты... Дом, где он был найден, в списке обслуживания не значился — потому туда и не заглянули, когда искали его сразу после исчезновения.  
Единственная надежда была на мясо. Ричард нашел следы свинины полугодичной давности: кто-то заботливо прикармливал крыс. Интересно, зачем?   
Любопытное дельце, и понятно, чего Ричард в него так вцепился, но никто уже, включая Гэвина, не верил в успех. Иногда бывали просто висяки. Даже вот такие любопытные казусы — все равно просто висяки.   
На сцене раздался грохот, и Гэвин вздрогнул. Палили по массовке, панически танцующей в стороны и красиво падающей. От такого неожиданного включения Гэвин аж открыл программку. «Молодая капитанша Дездемона влюбляется в Отелло, гиноида-служащую в ее офисе, тайно выправляет ей человеческие документы и женится на ней. Но во время революции Отелло выбирает свой народ и выходит на баррикады».  
Слишком современная интерпретация, решил Гэвин. Коннор вот напряженно смотрел: явно увлекся. Кулаки сжал, вздрагивает весь. Гэвин тронул его за ладонь, чтобы слегка расслабить, и снова уплыл в мысли с открытыми глазами и сосредоточенным лицом.

Были и другие поводы для размышления. История Френсиса ушла в соцсети. По тегу #МыТожеПотеряли рассказывали такие истории, что пиздец просто. Вчера Гэвин полчаса успокаивал рыдающую юкашку, Нэнси: она нашла свою семью по этому тегу. Малявку украли, планируя продать куда-то для нелегальных модификаций, но ей удалось девиантнуться и сбежать. Тогда ей казалось, что они просто купят новую, но вот он, тег, вот история: как потеряли дочь в ее девять, как увидели рекламу в журнале и екнуло — копия их Нэнси. Как надеялись, что она хотя бы что-то понимает, а теперь вот уверены, что она все понимала — но поздно, потеряли. Пришлось утешать, вытирать самые настоящие слезы, паковать клетку с крысятами и везти на встречу с родителями. Гэвин еще и на видео все снял, потом подарил им запись — почему бы и нет? Столько счастья.   
Но так получалось редко. Андроиды с проломленными головами от ревнивых любовников, сожженные в приступе паники, забранные солдатами на разборку и никогда с нее не вернувшиеся...   
Розанну Картланд из больницы отправили за решетку — официально, конечно, из-за льда, а канал мигом от нее открестился. Прошла серия заявлений и от других изданий: мол, не подозревали, ничего плохого в виду не имели, славу «Радио тысячи холмов» принимать не готовы.  
Гэвин не относил себя к тонко чувствующим типам, но все ощущал эту волну ярости и горя, накрывшую Детройт. Кто бы мог подумать. Даже хейтеры андроидов притихли.  
Что-то звякнуло снаружи, и Гэвин резко вернулся в реальность. Антракт. Время перекусить!  
Он встал и сразу сел, перекосился: ноги скрутило как в мясорубке. Больно-больно-больно... все, отпустило. Чертовы судороги!  
— Гэвин?   
— Прострелило коленку. Поможешь встать?  
Пришлось помочь и дойти. Гэвин прихрамывал сильнее обычного, но старательно шагал. Никакой драмы. Просто добегался, надо отлежаться пару дней или попроситься на бумажную работу, все будет супер.  
Коннор почти сразу отвлекся на болтовню, а не висел над душой, смотреть приятно: трое театрального вида тетушек и незнакомый темнокожий дядька обсуждали легитимность переноса места действия и потерю конфликта. Ну да, ну да: нарвались на лекцию от Коннора по изменению образа Яго в постановках за последние двадцать лет. Гэвин купил себе маленький тортик и крутецкий кофе, прислушиваясь краем уха. Троюродная кузина, игравшая Дездемону, помахала издалека и упорхнула готовиться ко второму акту.  
— Молодой человек... — влезла тетушка Кристина.  
— Боюсь, я андроид.  
— Молодой андроид, вы совершенно не замечаете, что в сути пьесы лежит не расовый, а личностный конфликт! Маврами называли не темнокожих...  
— Позволю себе оспорить. Ценностный конфликт в условиях нового времени включает изменение в отношении к женщине, которая больше не является вещью, теперь вещами считаются андроиды вне зависимости от цвета и гендера...  
— Про независимость от цвета кожи поговори мне! — взъелся дядька.  
— Да, у нас она белая! — Коннор резко отключил скин. Собеседники ахнули. Отличный полемический прием!  
Гэвин фыркнул, доедая тортик.   
— К тому же вы сказали, — продолжила упорная тетушка. — Что роль леди Отелло должен исполнять андроид, и это приводит к вопросу квотирования!..  
— Люди пришли к определению блэк фейс. Но я высказал рекомендацию — эта постановка была бы ярче и интереснее, если бы в ней играл хотя бы один андроид!  
— Вы себе слишком много позволяете! — рявкнул дядька.  
Гэвин напрягся. Только бы не подрались, театралы интеллигентные.  
— Я записываю, продолжайте, — сказал длинный пацан с зеленым чубом и пирсой в губе. Милаха. — Приятно познакомиться, очень приятно познакомиться, я Крис Ганн, режиссер-постановщик пьесы, второй курс, — он протянул Коннору руку, и тот после паузы пожал. — Мы бы взяли андроидов, но это студенческая постановка, среди студентов вас нет.  
— Возможно, пришло время принимать, — Коннор улыбнулся. Без скина это выглядело непривычно и как-то более искренне. Гэвин подавил ревность и даже шагнул назад.  
Ногу снова скрутило, резко и больно. Только бы мама не заметила, она заставит поехать домой, и никакой пистолет не спасет. 

Гэвин незаметно вернулся обратно и вытянул ноги, беззвучно скуля от повторяющихся приступов. Уехать бы — но тогда и Коннор сорвётся, а ему так понравилось выступление... проще было дотерпеть. Один акт — и домой.  
Никакие мысли уже не лезли, только то, как жутко крутит ноги. Гэвин жмурился, кусал губу, жалел, что не купить таблеток и терпел. Это просто нервные окончания. Никаких травм. Просто добегался, кое-что сместилось и вот давит и дергает. Вопрос двадцати минут самомассажа, только надо сесть и снять штаны. В театре не поймут.  
До конца его вроде слегка отпустило, Гэвин даже смог беспалевно пройти мимо семьи, обменявшись парой слов. Мама подозрительно прищурилась, но ничего не сказала про ноги. Только про то, что скоро будут большие посиделки у них в доме и хорошо бы, чтобы к возвращению Агаты из армии Гэвин тоже притащился. Можно с партнером, уровень пластика в партнере замерять не будут.  
Она не то чтобы смотрела на Коннора, упрямо стоявшего без скина, но имела в виду именно его. Мишель снова просилась в гости, Том-старший не просился, но его все равно удалось поймать и чмокнуть в щеку, чтоб не забывал старшего брата. Кузина Дженнифер, все еще в черной пачке и смешном рванье «сопротивления», получила свою порцию восхищения: Гэвин может и не разбирался в балете, но всегда был готов поддержать своих.  
Хорошо попрощались, без драмы.   
Гэвин дошел до машины и рухнул на пассажирское. Коннор без вопросов сел за руль и тронулся. Скин затянул его снова, как жидкость, возвращая привычное лицо.  
— Куда ведешь?  
— В больницу.   
— Эй! Не нужно в больницу!  
Коннор свернул к центру, а не к окраине.  
— Судя по наблюдаемым симптомам...  
— Этим симптомам десять лет, я знаю, что со мной, в больнице домой отправят.  
Главное — звучать уверенно. Коннор с сомнением глянул, пропуская его речь через фильтры и анализаторы, и на ближайшем перекрестке свернул к дому. Придется объясняться за такое доверие.  
— Я... эм, в общем, в армии я повредил ноги.   
— Это связано со страхом высоты?  
— А что, так заметно?  
Коннор кивнул. Ну вот, а всего лишь стоило при нем нервно отозваться про модные лифты с открытым дном. Внимательный чертов андроид. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, пока ноги крутил очередной приступ. Да, теперь их можно было просто перетерпеть. Никаких больниц. Как врач сказала — с годами станет легче.  
— В общем, да. Неудачное приземление во время прыжка с парашютом.   
Сверхнеудачное. Гэвин не знал таких превосходных степеней, чтобы описать тот пиздец от ошибки навигации.  
Коннор больше не спрашивал, просто довез его до дома, а там взял и подхватил на руки. Гэвин пискнуть не успел, только вцепиться ему в шею. Так и поднялись по лестнице. Даже головой об косяк не зацепило, охуеть.  
— Я в душ!  
Гэвин сбежал, как только коснулся пола.   
Да, свои плюсы такого микропространства — ходить далеко не надо. Теплая вода, пена — сразу стало легче.  
Впервые за время их жизни вдвоем Гэвин вышел без носков и пижамных штанов, босиком в одних трусах. Дохромал до кресла, сильно припадая на правую ногу. Коннор опустился перед ним на колени — такой вид живо отвлек от всех страданий.   
Серьезный, очень спокойный, полный достоинства Коннор на коленях перед ним. Пусть даже из-за чертовых больных ног.  
— Это объясняет двухлетний перерыв в карьере, — пробормотал он, изучая ноги Гэвина короткими, слабыми касаниями.   
Теперь-то он все сопоставил, детектив. И что Гэвина брать не хотели из-за этих травм. Чуткие пальцы касались кожи левой ноги, когда-то прорванной обломком кости, в складках и рубцах неудачного заживления, и кожи правой, обрывавшейся на середине голени. Ниже шел карбоновый протез в силиконовой оболочке, и чуткие сенсоры Коннора не могли не почувствовать перемену в текстуре.  
Коннор начал массаж с правой ноги. Наверное, она была просто больше понятна: осторожное давление началось там, где кожа стыковалась с пластиком. За последние десять лет эту чертову ногу видели только его лечащий врач и мама, сама разработавшая реабилитационный массаж. В конце концов, последние тридцать лет она отработала медсестрой и отлично справлялась.  
— Давай я покажу, — Гэвин очень осторожно накрыл ладони Коннора. — Вот так, потяни вверх и немного скрути...  
Он глухо застонал от облегчения: что-то в протезе встало на место, и боль ослабла. Теперь надо было разобраться с последствиями: перекрученными больными мышцами. Бархатистые, восхитительные теплые ладони мягко проминали голень, останавливаясь ровно в момент опасной боли. Нет, ныло, дергало — но все меньше. Все приятнее, все легче это скольжение. Коннор вдруг лизнул колено и продолжил, размазывая сгенерированный гель по обрубку ноги и выше, по бедру. Вторая ладонь принялась круговыми движениями разминать колено, осторожно возвращая на место коленную чашечку. Взялся за вторую ногу, размял ее хорошенько от бедра до самых кончиков пальцев и снова вернулся к покалеченной.  
Гэвин сидел багровый, закусив губу изнутри, чтобы только не стонать. И так вот... палился. Он никогда в жизни не заводился от лечебного массажа, даже трахаться предпочитал в высоких носках!   
Коннор поставил протез себе на плечо и потерся об него щекой, прикрыв глаза. Скин в этом месте сполз, что-то замерцало под пластиком ладони, сжимающей стопу с другой стороны. Мертвый кусок пластика вдруг отозвался. Гэвин вздрогнул всем телом: кольнуло как кучей игол! Будто он ногу отсидел. Ненастоящую, пластиковую ногу!   
Уколы пропали, но тут вдруг стало странно теплее: особенно в месте, где Коннор трогал. И мягонькие пощипывания, очень приятные, чуть ниже пальцев.   
— Кон, какого...   
— У тебя тоже стоит система сенсоров, почему-то неактивированная. Я попытался получить к ним доступ. Надеюсь, это не было болезненно, ощущения не должны...  
— Я твою руку чувствую. И что ты меня гладишь по стопе, где я не вижу.  
Коннор вспыхнул диодом и осторожно убрал руку. Ощущение пропало, но не до конца. Гэвин зажмурился, и Коннор снова пощекотал его стопу — только это не заставило ногу дернуться, просто прокатилось приятной дробью.   
— Чувствуешь?..  
— Да. Боже мой, да!  
Скольжение пальцев по щиколотке до пальцев, по плоскому, не как у людей, своду стопы, еще какое-то странное чувство — Гэвин открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Коннор мягко посасывает ему пальцы. От возбуждения вся боль пропала окончательно. Гэвин старался хоть как-то заслониться, но спалился, спалился по полной, а Коннор почему-то не прекращал, исследуя стопу невероятными своими губами и шелковым синеватым языком — вверх до стыка с кожей и снова вниз, до пальцев, пока Гэвин скулил и дрожал.   
— Интересно, насколько возможность контролировать сенсорику встроилась в мое программное обеспечение, — голос Коннора проскользил по стопе.  
А потом он взял живую ногу и точно так же лизнул на ней большой палец, а потом легонько пососал. Впервые лет с шестнадцати было сложно не кончить без единого прикосновения к члену. Гэвин судорожно сжимал кулаки, чтобы чего не вытворить, не дернуть Коннора к себе, не уронить его на кровать!.  
— Я уже экспериментировал со своим интимным апгрейдом, — голос растекался по ноге, Коннор неторопливо целовал щиколотку. Гэвин плавился от этого прямо на месте. — Пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы выяснить, какую сексуальность я имею. Определенно не гей и не пансексуал.  
Он отвел ногу от губ и поставил на пол. Гэвин замер, не дыша. От обиды аж поджало все, и проклятое возбуждение не уходило! Какого черта, так издеваться — за что?! И на ком он понял, на красотке 720, на Эрике, ещё на ком?!  
Коннор поднялся и наклонился над креслом, опираясь с обеих сторон. Слишком близко к лицу.   
— Гэвин, ты — единственный человек, к которому я испытываю не только привязанность, но и желание. Сексуальный интерес. Это очень странно и нехарактерно для моей модели... и я говорю все неправильно, да?  
Плотный, крепкий, жесткий под руками — Гэвин не смог его опустить вниз, смог только подтянуться и поцеловать. Губы упрямо стискивались еще секунду, потом расслабились, пропуская глубже в рот, слегка мятный, прохладный и сладковатый.  
Медленно-медленно Коннор снова опустился на колени, вынуждая оторваться, но сам принялся гладить: щетину на щеке, перебитый нос, скулу, скользнул по шее, лизнул ямочку между ключиц.  
— У тебя красивые родинки, — голос передался на горло.  
Коннор поднялся чуть выше, под ухо, и сжал зубы на шее, медленно, но крепко. Точно оставил след. И медленно же, плавным движением стянул майку. Из одежды остались только трусы, и те ничего не скрывали, но приходилось тормозить, ждать, дрожа от нетерпения. Еще один укус по горлу, чуть ниже — и Гэвин застонал.  
— Мне нравится твоя щетина, — мурлыкнул Коннор в самое ухо, а потом лизнул, пробираясь внутрь.  
Гэвин мог только стонать — иначе вцепился бы, повалил на кровать и трахнул так, чтоб духа не осталось! Но нельзя, нельзя, это первый раз для Коннора, нужно держаться!  
Дать ему исследовать, все попробовать — вот он надолго задержался на плече, гладя свежие шрамы от дроби, еще не зажившие толком. Вот начал трогать пулевое над левым соском, а потом и сам сосок — мять немного, катать в пальцах, пока Гэвин не выдержал. Пластиковая задница легла в руки идеально, крепкая и подкачанная, прямо как по заказу. Коннор вспыхнул диодом и оседлал колени. Кресло жалобно скрипнуло.  
— На кровать. Сломаем, — Гэвин нелогично подтянул его ближе и чуть не взвыл от короткого касания к члену.   
Коннор побелел от щек до ушей. Ему так не хотелось отрываться, что поднялись вместе, в обнимку, и чуть не рухнули так же — больная нога подвела. Хорошо, что до постели было всего два шага.  
Гэвин вытянул правую ногу и поджал левую. Ладони легли чуть выше протеза и снова легко, чуть коснувшись, вернули его на место. Коннор с нежностью провел до пальцев и вверх, обойдя пах по бедру. Гэвин с такой же осторожностью, спрашивая взглядом разрешения, тронул колечко регулятора сквозь одежду. Возбуждение скрутилось тугим узлом — Коннор такой аккуратный в своем пиджаке и тут с ним Гэвин, встрепанный, в трусах и со стояком.   
— Мне нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь. Попробуй качнуть регулятор.   
Когда эти пальцы развязывали галстук, можно было просто помереть на месте. И расстегивали рубашку — пу-гов-ка за пу-гов-кой. Открывалось все больше родинок, бледные веснушки на плечах, кольцо мягко светилось сквозь скин. Когда пальцы чуть сильнее давили на бортик, Коннор вздрагивал и кусал губу. «Магнитное крепление», да. Он сам переложил руку чуть ниже — нажимать тут. И вторую направил за спину, поощряя снова прихватить ягодицу и подтянуть к себе.  
Слегка растерянный и нежный, и не знающий, что дальше — такого Коннора Гэвин не знал и орать хотел от жарких волн внутри, но держался, держался. Только погладить лицо, приоткрыть пальцами губы, потянуть в поцелуй снова. Изучить спину, такую нечеловечески гладкую и бархатную. Лапать его, едва касаться, гладить и трогать костяшками, целовать, пока подсветка не полыхнет ярче, а голову не толкнут вниз.  
Это было неожиданно, но чтоб Гэвин спорил! Брюки поддались не сразу, пальцы слишком тряслись, что-то отлетело, но две секунды — и Гэвин смог накрыть его член губами.  
У Коннора не было шанса продержаться долго, десяток движений, и в волосах сжались обе руки, отстраняя силой. Коннор вспыхнул и замер, глядя в потолок. Диод горел странным зеленым, потом снова вспыхнул синим и сразу желтым.  
— Я только что... ты еще не?  
У Гэвина не было шансов. Андроиды сильнее, быстрее и устоять невозможно — от одного его движения вниз жаркий ком стал больше. Дышать нельзя, когда Коннор, такой встрепанный и непривычный, скользит по телу вниз, целуя все, до чего дотянется, ненадолго залипает на пупок, но снова ниже, ниже. От шока или от восторга, но оргазм будто завис где-то внутри и Гэвин выпал из времени, стонал, скулил, цеплялся за него, проникая глубоко в горло снова и снова, пока наконец не накрыло до кончиков пальцев на обеих ногах.  
Коннор поднялся, потянулся было застегнуть рубашку, но недоуменно глянул на пальцы и просто лег рядом, вытягиваясь всем телом. Пальцы ног уперлись Гэвину в щиколотку, рука обняла за грудь, а нос ткнулся в висок.   
— Ты как, Кон? В порядке?  
— Это было интенсивно, — Коннор ненадолго замолчал. — Но экстремально приятно. Я хотел бы повторить в другой конфигурации.  
— Обязательно.  
Вместо адского хохота сил хватило только на влюбленный смешок. Во всех конфигурациях, пообещал ему мысленно Гэвин. Во всех и в каждой.  
Босые пальцы гладили пластиковую, но чувствительную щиколотку.

***** Наследство *****

После сближения Коннор вдруг отдалился, да так, что даже трогать Гэвина перестал. Никаких случайных касаний, никаких обнимашек, а по косвенным признакам стало понятно, что он и осязание в ноль скрутил, иначе ни за что бы не поймал боком арматурину, прорвав пластик. Пришлось латать. Он ничего не говорил, Гэвин тоже — просто задумался, не съехать ли, наконец. Может, даже андроидам нужно свое пространство. Этот продранный бок стал последней каплей и аргументом «за».  
— Скучаю по коту, — сказал Гэвин очередным очень прохладным вечером, хотя май, казалось бы. — Хочешь, закину тебя домой, а потом останусь у своих?  
Впервые за неделю ему на руку легла прохладная ладонь. Коннор смотрел вперед, очень серьезный и сосредоточенный.   
От ремонта он отказался, да там и нечего было, всего лишь верхнюю часть повредило. Хватило аккуратно заклеить.  
— Меня напугала потеря контроля. Около двадцати секунд я не мог двигаться и пребывал в состоянии, эквивалентном кайфу под некоторыми наркотическими препаратами. Я не уверен, смогу ли отказаться, если попробую снова.  
— Не обязательно пробовать снова. Можешь отказаться, — Гэвин оторвался от руля и сжал ему руку. — Ты мне нравишься в любом виде, ок? А подсесть на секс — не думаю, что ты рискуешь, мне все-таки уже не пятнадцать.  
— Это вторая вещь, которая меня пугает, — пробормотал Коннор.  
Но все-таки руку он не убирал, а на прощание обнял — тепло и долго, ткнувшись носом под ухо. Немного отпустило.  
Пусть привыкнет, твердил себе Гэвин. Привыкнет — и они снова смогут стать ближе. Не давить, нельзя давить, пусть посидит и подумает.

Больше всех радовался, конечно, Том-младший. Мишель и Том-старший неохотно отдали оккупированную комнату, но радовались, конечно. И мама улыбнулась, а папа пришел поговорить по душам — мол, вы чего? Поссорились?  
Ночью от Коннора прилетело сообщение: «как люди решают вопрос тоски от одиночества?»  
«Заводят собак, детей и мужей. Ну или жен, опционально».   
«А в краткосрочной перспективе?»  
«Болтают в соцсетях, секстятся, занимаются всякой такой смешной херней».  
Через минуту прилетела фотография: светящееся синим кольцо регулятора. Окей, это был самый милый аналог дикпика, который Гэвин видел. В ответ улетела фотография живота сверху вниз.  
«Ты красивый», — написал Коннор без малейшей паузы.   
На кровать пришел кот и начал бодаться и мурчать, тыкаясь глупой своей башкой в руку. Гэвин и его показал: вместе со своей рукой. В ответ получил фотографию синеватых от свечения губ и пальца между ними. Ох, вот это заводило. Рука сама пошла вниз, и кадр, кажется, здорово Кона завел — вон какая вспышка желтого на кадре с лицом.  
Судя по характерным полоскам на фотках, Коннор сбрасывал их прямо с линз через зеркало. И не потрогать даже... Гэвин раньше ведь не отличался особым долготерпением, но тут — это же Коннор, его Коннор! Куда деваться-то? Только ждать, пока не перепаникует. Идеальная машина с легкими признаками девиантности, его ж шестеренку.  
В дверь постучали, пришлось торопливо подтягивать штаны и сворачивать переписку.  
«Могут отвлечь, напишу, как вернусь».  
«Я буду ждать».  
Снова постучали.  
— Да сейчас, дай минуту!   
За дверью обнаружилась мама. Она выглядела очень сосредоточенной, а значит, пришла говорить о деле. Может, у мелкой проблемы в армии? Или ма уже передумала, пусть Гэвин валит?  
Прошла, устроилась у стола на кресле. После каморки Коннора это было ужасно непривычно — что столько места и мебели. И кот вот. Мурчит.  
— Ма?  
— Я уже неделю думаю, как тебе об этом сказать...  
— У меня будет младший сиблинг?  
Она расхохоталась, и Гэвин сразу понял, что нет, речь не об этом. Аж выдохнул немного.  
— Ты знаешь, почему мы никогда не ездили к моему отцу, твоему деду, все вместе?  
Гэвин знал, но постарался сделать вид, что слышит рассказ впервые. Он терпеть не мог старого склочного деда. По отцовской линии старшего поколения не было: папа Симеон потерял обоих еще в тринадцать, успел покочевать по фостерным семьям. В нем из еврейского были только имя и гены. Жаль, старик-антисемит этого так и не признал.  
Глупо было ставить вопрос таким ребром — мол, ты, Клементина, носительница гордой фамилии Рид, или бросаешь этого шлимазла, или идешь на паперть. Мама встала на дыбы и сбежала из дома. Старшего внука, Гэвина, дед по-своему любил, даже начинал было общаться снова — мало, редко. Все дразнил наследством, но Гэвин в гробу его видал. Сам заработает, знал он точно. Руки есть, ноги есть, голова тоже на месте, в подпевалы старому склочнику идти не надо. После они с дедом не общались много лет: сначала тот не одобрил каминаут, потом — армию. Года три назад начали приходить открытки на рождество, Гэвин слал в ответ, но не более.  
Мама расстроилась, пока рассказывала — все еще злилась. Столько лет прошло, Гэвин вырос, папа постарел, а она старика так и не простила.  
— Ма, все нормально. Я же детектив, конечно, я все это знаю.   
Она шмыгнула носом и перестала скалиться. Обнялись — так привычно. Дома у Гэвина обнимались часто, и он не мог не подумать о Конноре, стоящем в одиночестве в пустой комнате.  
— Так вот. Три дня назад отец, твой дед, умер. Он оставил завещание. Все, что накопил, он раздал потомкам: моим братьям и тебе.   
— А тебе, ма?  
Она коротко пожала плечами, подрагивая губой. Недостойна оказалась великого предка. Гэвину очень захотелось вытащить деда из могилы и хорошенько набить ему лицо.  
— Я отдам свою долю, ма. Она твоя, я так, посредник. Эго ему, блядь, мешало просто напрямую переписать, выебнуться надо!  
— Гэв!  
— Прости. Давай съездим завтра, подпишем бумаги.   
Внутри все равно булькало от злости. Вот мудак старый! Достал-таки после смерти! Гэвин твердо решил, что факт передачи наследства в правильные руки огласит громко и четко, чтобы никто в семье даже подумать не мог, что старику удалось так наебать дочь.  
Они еще чуть-чуть поговорили — уже без надрыва. Гэвин соскучился. Пообещал приезжать, если что. Вот уже и мама не верит, что он задержится в родном доме надолго.

Коннор дождался, не уснул, пока его не было.  
«Не заскучал?»  
«Нет, но я немного ревную. Чем ты был занят?»  
Гэвин схватил кота и протанцевал по комнате, чмокнул глупый лобешник и прижал к себе.  
— Он меня ревнует, Макс! Он меня ревнует!  
Терпение кота кончилось, Гэвин обзавелся десятком свежих царапин и черной шаровой молнией, улетевшей под кровать.   
«Мама подняла пару вопросов, завтра с утра буду занят. Приедешь в участок без меня?»  
«Конечно, если хочешь. Покажи себя снова?»  
Ему улетела фотография расцарапанного живота.  
«Felis catus, попытка вырваться. Зачем ты мучил кота?»  
Гэвин знал, что сейчас очень глупо улыбается.   
«Соскучился по нему. Хочешь такого завести?»  
Он чуть не написал «давай заведем кота», но исправился. Вдруг Коннор не хочет с ним жить? Им работать еще. Хотя если вдруг разрыв, то надо будет нахрен перевестись. Гэвин никогда не был хорош в разрывах.  
«Хочу. Я скучаю значительно сильнее, чем ожидал по предварительному моделированию эмоций. Мне не хватает источника хаоса».  
Это было смешно и мило. Вместо кота пришлось обнимать подушку. Ничего страшного. Все будет правильно, думал Гэвин. Все будет правильно.

***

Утро началось в шуме. Оказывается, и от такого можно отвыкнуть: когда внизу загремела миска, Гэвин подскочил чуть не до потолка.   
— Том, блядь, ешь ты нормально! — завопила сестра. — Животное!  
— Не ори, Гэв спит!  
Душ, в котором можно повернуться. Зубная щетка с синим ободком, которую никто не убирал. А по ощущениям — десять лет прошло.  
Кофе и яичница с беконом вместо полезного завтрака, за которым приходилось заезжать, отклоняясь от маршрута на работу. Подозрительный пес, который немедленно пришел инспектировать мокрым носом, в порядке ли его подопечный человек. Надо бы познакомить его с Коннором. Хэнк вроде говорил, что все рк-шки любят собак.

Ноги, правда, снова болели. Что-то он переоценил свое восстановление. К нотариусу его повезла мама, на его же машине, ворча, что этот старый танк давно пора в утиль. Гэвин фыркал и отмахивался. Машина-то норм, да и мама не всерьез. Так, по привычке подкусывала чуть-чуть.  
И нервничала — это видно было. Может, даже не про Коннора.  
— Ма, если это из-за наследства этого сраного...  
Вздохнула. Да, из-за него.  
— Я поговорила с братьями. Они уверены, что тебе передали что-то бесполезное. Не две рваных покрышки, конечно, но сравнимо. Старик очень уж фыркал перед смертью, что всем по справедливости раздал.  
— Ой, да забей. Будет чушь — выкинем, да и все.   
— Ты послушай, — мама рискованно оторвалась от руля и ткнула его в плечо. Пришлось срочно ловить и не давать машине рыскать. — Ай, проклятье! Ладно. Хосе немного упирался, но Маркос настоял, и они немного перераспределили свое, чтобы мне тоже досталось. Мы с папой подумали и решили, что тебе все равно пора жить своей семьей. К нам можешь приезжать сколько угодно.  
— А кредиты?  
— Остальным закроем кредиты. Не переживай.  
Ну нихрена себе — не переживай! Гэвин едва держался, чтобы не вертеться на месте.   
Он не представлял, что такое — без кредитов. Дом взяли как раз незадолго до его рождения, и с четырнадцати он как мог вкладывался. Из армии, пенсию по ранению, позже зарплату...  
Мама продолжила, заложив лихой поворот:  
— Ты не думай, что мы не замечаем или принимаем как должное. Ты нас считай спас в двадцать шестом, когда я заболела и младшие из больниц не вылезали. И потом. Сейчас мне пришлось бы работать полный день, не будь тебя. Так что это справедливо, Гэвин. Ты получишь ключи, когда мы вернемся от нотариуса, чем бы этот разговор ни закончился. Квартира довольно маленькая и состояние не самое лучшее, но ты выжил в казарме и у андроидов, так что я в тебя верю.  
Ну охуеть теперь. Гэвин еще пару минут не мог переварить мысль до конца. Как раз доехали — удобно оказалось выйти и стиснуть маму, покружить ее под веселые возмущенные вопли.  
— Спасибо, ма.  
— На здоровье. Береги ноги и не таскай тяжелое.  
— Ой, как будто ты тяжелая.  
В бок прилетел тычок, но Гэвин только улыбался. Мысли все еще пенились и не могли уложиться. Кажется, он неделю собирался ходить нахлобученный. С ключами! От квартиры! Маленькой квартиры! Охуеть! Просто охуеть!

Нотариус, лысый дядька с пушистыми усами, бодро выгнал из кабинета маму. Видите ли, общение только напрямую с заинтересованными лицами.  
— Мистер Рид...  
— Детектив Рид.   
— Хорошо. Ваш дед, Сантьяго Рид, оставил вам наследство с обременением. Фактически, у вас есть только три варианта управления: отказаться, продать целиком или оставить целиком. Передарить, особенно вашей матери, Клементине Рид, и другим членам семьи, этот актив нельзя.   
— А если я приму, а потом передарю?  
— Боюсь, завещание составлено достаточно аккуратно, чтобы исключить подобное нарушение последней воли. Кроме того, для вступления обязательным условием поставлено прочитать приложенное письмо.  
Гэвин покатал мысли так и так. Плохо, что обещание маме выполнить не удастся. С другой стороны, ради старых трусов и скульптуры в форме фака так бы не заморачивались. Может, стоит принять и продать. Машину обновит хоть немного, там было, куда закинуть случайные деньги.  
— Хорошо. Почитаем.  
Простой белый конверт без имени. Бумага толстая, пафосная, непростая. И написано было каллиграфическим почерком, как дед любил.  
Бла-бла, дорогой внук, разочарование, бла-бла... Гэвин вчитался в интересный кусок, продираясь через завитушки.  
«Еще полгода назад та часть, которую я передаю тебе в наследство, была истинным состоянием — как моя любимая младшая дочь. Точно так же, как она в одночасье уничтожила все, что я вложил в нее, эта часть превратилась практически в ничто. Я уверен, что доходность от нее будет выше, чем все деньги, которые вы зарабатываете на ваших бессмысленных работах. Каждый в вашей семье — неликвидный актив. Что ж, пусть эта часть остается с вами как напоминание о том, что у вас могло быть все — и вы все потеряли».  
— Вот мудак, — сказал Гэвин вслух. — Что там, кирпич с гравировкой правящего дома Китая?  
— Несколько более любопытный лот, — нотариус улыбнулся, встопорщив усы. — В свое время ваш дед, Сантьяго Рид, удивительно удачно вложился в тогда еще совершенно неизвестную компанию Киберлайф. У него был блокирующий пакет. Он составлял всего десять процентов, но из-за специфики распределения...  
— Короче.  
— Ваш дед был сказочно богат. Но после переворота и признания прав андроидов Киберлайф оказалась в удивительной ситуации: не только доходность упала более чем в тысячу раз, но и сами акции фактически являются заблокированными. Они имеют цену, но продать их невозможно, если говорить о сколько-нибудь адекватной сумме. Этот актив был самым ценным в наследии вашего деда, Сантьяго Рида, но после революции фактически потерял ценность.   
— Еще короче — я могу их принять, так? Они будут где-то лежать и давать мне деньги, так? Или я на них тратить должен? Для самых тупых, пожалуйста.  
— Лучше обсудить с брокером, — нотариус замялся. — Определенно, это не долг, какая-то доходность там должна быть, но даже близко не подходящая к той, которая...  
— Ок, я это беру. Разберемся. Где подписать?  
Гэвин размашисто намазюкал подписи в трех бумажках, оставил отпечатки пальцев на двух планшетах, показал сетчатку для еще одного. Спасибо, что не попросили поссать в баночку.  
Никакого материального представления у этих «бумаг» не было, какие-то цифры на далеких счетах. Нотариус еще раз посоветовал обратиться к брокеру и отпустил его с миром.  
— Мам, мы богачи Шредингера.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Старый хрен сбросил нам какую-то херню, чтобы доколупаться. Передарить я ее не могу, но разберемся, куда пристроить. Давай в ресторан вечером закатим? Отпразднуем это все.  
— Я думала, когда Агата вернется...  
— А когда Агата вернется — повторим. Расслабься. Старый хрен зато нам больше точно не указ.  
Гэвин чмокнул маму в висок. Планы роились ого-го как: позвонить Хэнку прямо сейчас или попозже? Он сажал какого-то брокера и сам вечно терял бабки на бегах, может, знал, куда смотреть. Или покопаться по родне? Самому разобраться? О! Надо спросить Коннора — тот наверняка сможет скачать курс и пересказать суть.  
Охренеть, какой-то блокирующий пакет. Вот тамошние толстосумы охуеют, если увидят Гэвина. 

***

Квартира волновала куда больше. В ближайший свободный вечер Гэвин рванул проверять — и вторично обалдел от того, что назвали «плохими условиями». У него была целая ванна и отдельная кухня! Да, местами ободрано, но не прошло и недели, как он подлатал самые стремные места, починил глючный бойлер и выкинул развалины кровати, снова устроив гнездо на полу. Привык уже, да и спине лучше.  
Каждый вечер он несся из участка домой, по пути прихватывая что-нибудь по ремонту сразу после того, как забрасывал Коннора в его общагу.   
Дня три тот держался и не лез руками. Потом снова начал осторожно трогать, как кот лапой. Они секстились — насколько Коннор понял принцип — почти каждый вечер, но все-таки жили теперь в разных местах. Аж целых десять минут на машине разницы.  
Гэвин скучал, но старался не светить. Он, в конце концов, суровый одинокий волк и все такое. Нечего лезть с обнимашками, пока Коннор не дозрел.  
Хватало моментов — какие-то херы повадились звонить иногда по вечерам и заводить разговоры, не хочет ли он продать бесполезные акции. Гэвин сначала отвечал «нет», потом просто бросал в черный список, чтобы не доебывали.

К очередному субботнему вечеру на работе он уже здорово дергался, когда слышал звонок. Заблокировать!  
— Тебе следует пойти домой, — сказал Коннор, ставя напротив чашку чая. Черный, с бергамотом. Такой вот компромисс по здоровью.  
Гэвин откинулся на кресле и потер виски.  
— Сейчас отнесу все накопанное в архив и пойду. Ты-то чего сидишь, меня ждешь?  
— В некотором роде.  
Стоило бы обратить внимание, но Гэвин подустал, даже дома чинить ничего не хотел. Приехать и упасть. Может, потрындеть с Коннором в горизонтальном положении и все. Или зазвать его? Вдруг на этот раз рискнет...  
В архиве было темно и пусто: они пошли к дальним полкам, где хранились улики к потенциальным висякам. Не особо милое место. Гэвин поставил коробку, набрал пароль, фиксируя внесение, и повернулся.  
Коннор был очень близко. Настолько, что сначала аж все тело дернуло в сторону, а потом уже дошло — это же Коннор, все в норме.  
— Ты все еще заинтересован во мне? — спросил он тихо.  
Гэвин ошалело кивнул.  
— По полной. Что ты...  
Его руки зафиксировали на стене, Коннор прижался и поцеловал. Самый чертовски горячий поцелуй за все время! Горячо, глубоко, сразу с приоткрытыми губами и жадным языком, сразу так, что дыхание сбилось, а все мысли стекли ниже пояса.   
— Я скучал, — сказал Коннор, на секунду оторвавшись, а потом поцеловал еще раз, нажав коленом на пах.  
Если бы он придавил чуть еще, Гэвин тут бы и кончил. Мысли смешались, были только жаркий кайф и восторг. Когда Коннор оторвался, невозможно было удержать беспомощный стон. Ну почему!  
— Есть риск, что Хэнк направится в нашу сторону. Предлагаю добраться до одного из домов и продолжить.  
Руки на запястьях разжались, скользнули вверх по груди, по шее. Коннор бережно взял лицо Гэвина в ладони и поцеловал — на этот раз легко и нежно.  
Кажется, мозги немного вернулись на место. Хватило силы воли даже не прижимать его в ответку, а только поцеловать и оторваться. От стояка было даже больно, Гэвин пиздец как не ждал такой вот наглой интервенции.  
— Давай ко мне. Давно хотел тебе показать, где теперь живу.   
— Хорошо.  
Коннор взял его за руку. Черт, они старались не палить, насколько все серьезно, но сейчас Гэвин просто забил и пошел так, сжимая его ладонь в ответ. Ну их всех к черту. Встретили, конечно, всех: Хэнка с Ричардом, Тину, которая так понимающе ухмыльнулась, что аж неловко стало.  
И Фаулера принесло, в субботу-то вечером, какого черта!   
— До понедельника чтоб вас не видел!  
— Так точно, капитан!  
— Свободны.  
Они так и ушли, сжимая руки. Большой палец Коннора то и дело норовил погладить ладонь, и Гэвин ловил от этого легкие сердечные приступы.  
— Ты решил не бояться подсесть?  
— Изучил опыт других девиантов. Они не выглядят аддиктами, следовательно, и мне ничего не грозит, — Коннор чуть-чуть улыбался.  
Надо было как-то скрыть лихорадочный румянец и гулко бумкающее сердце, но черт, как же, как же... и надо ли? Коннор знает.  
Он, умный засранец, тщательно следил все это время. Минусы отношений с андроидом — не соврать. Плюсы — насквозь видит.  
— А откуда манер набрался?  
— Изучил популярные источники. Тебе не понравилось?  
Популярные, хм... Гэвин прищурился. Захват в архиве был точно как в одном жутко горячем видео, и знали о нем из коллег человека три. С Хэнком они, помнится, обсуждали всякое, пока Гэвин еще подкатывал, потом посрались, потом у него появился Коннор и следом детектив Бубочка...  
А Хэнк — распиздяй и мог не удалить историю.   
— Ричард сдал?  
— Корректно. Он решил, что эта информация поможет мне завоевать твое расположение, потому что последние события он понял абсолютно неправильно.  
Черт, это было мило. И то, как Коннор поглаживал руку на руле — тоже. Очень целеустремленный и полный свежих знаний Коннор.   
Главным было на многое не рассчитывать. Гэвин напомнил себе, что ему года нет, если испугается и снова откатит — ничего страшного. Может, это и был самый сложный его любовник, но Коннор того стоил на тысячу процентов. А что аж живот сводит — ничего, руки пока не отвалились.  
В подъезд они зашли, держась за ручки, как школьники. Поднялись на третий этаж в лифте. Зашли внутрь.  
Гэвин скинул куртку и повернулся было, как его снова прижало спиной к стене. Коннор целовался как в последний раз.  
— Я скучал, — шепнул он между поцелуями, и у Гэвина унесло остатки крыши.  
И снова переплетенные пальцы, снова не дернуться — пришпилен крепко. Коннор был сейчас почти горячий, твердый и чертовски жесткий, Гэвина бросало в краску от каждого касания.  
А еще он был выше, и сейчас эти сантиметры играли роль, и еще какую! Так зажать можно было только сверху вниз. И снова это движение колена, от которого Гэвин плыл.   
— Постель в ком...нате, — слова прервал короткий укус в горло, чудо, что удалось не скулить.  
Коннор подхватил на руки снова, и на этот раз Гэвин не думал сопротивляться. Никакой человек не отнес бы его так уверенно и бережно. И снова захват — на этот раз горизонтально.  
— Я могу остановиться, — Коннор ткнулся лбом в лоб.  
— Дай сообразить... — Гэвин отдышался. Душ был полчаса назад, после легкой тренировки. Ел он недавно, никакого другого риска вроде расстройства желудка — можно рискнуть и продолжить прямо так. Должно быть чисто. — Жги. Прямо по своим инструкциям. Составил уже?  
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Гэвин.  
Выдох прямо в ухо. Они снова и снова целовались — так, что треснула губа, и это ничерта не помогло остановиться, скорее наоборот. Коннор зализал чем-то мятным и укусил за шею, оставляя конкретный такой засос.   
— Я собираюсь тебя раздеть. Майка и белье тебе дороги?  
Гэвин помотал головой. Охренеть-охренеть-охренеть! Ткань треснула — Коннор без напряжения разодрал не по шву, а просто так. Вот ремень он расстегнул аккуратно. Стоило Гэвину рыпнуться, как он моментально оказался носом в плед.  
— Тебе так больше нравится? — мурлыкнул Коннор со спины.  
Ремень лег перед лицом, и это была его, Коннора, находка, от которой сладко сжималось в животе. Гэвин до конца боялся верить, что все идет как надо. Он выбрыкался из джинсов, трусы Коннор порвал как майку, с легкостью, и отвесил легчайший невесомый шлепок.  
— Судя по сердцебиению и степени эрекции, я все делаю правильно, — шепот протек по спине вверх вместе с поцелуями. Гэвин попытался подняться выше, дернул рукой, и ее сразу завернули.  
— Осторожней!  
Хватка пропала. Коннор потерся об затылок с неожиданной нежностью. Секунда, две — и он снова скользнул ладонью по спине. Проникновение пальцев почти обожгло. Гэвин сто лет не был снизу, отвык и сейчас вскрикнул в голос.  
— Сейчас подействует легкий анестетик. Я хочу, чтобы ты все чувствовал, но не страдал от боли.   
Пальцы замерли, давая привыкнуть. Задвигались. Гэвин старался не стонать в голос слишком громко — его перекрывало восторгом так, что какая там боль, к черту все планы! Слишком в кайф, когда его Коннор, полностью одетый, невероятно пристойный Коннор так побледнел, аж стыки видно, и продолжал готовить, трахать его пальцами, разогревать.  
Тронуть себя было страшно — кончит ведь, стояк каменный, в башке пусто, только от возбуждения искрит. Он и так дергался назад, насколько мог из позы лежа. Тягучий кайф затапливал, лишал мыслей. Только бы еще продержаться!  
— Кон, я не... давай уже, ну!   
— Что именно дать? — мурлыкнул так, скотина, когда Гэвина уже трясло! — Назови вслух. Я хочу услышать.  
Напряжение звенело на грани. Сложно сопротивляться, такому уверенному и такому... ох, такому Коннору. Гэвин толкнулся назад, прикрывая глаза, и прогнул спину. Укус по загривку просто вынес остатки воли.  
— Трахни меня уже. Хочу тебя, Кон, просто сдохну, если ты меня не выебешь наконец.   
— Вероятность смерти — два процента, — снова смешок, прохладный язык зализал укус.   
И пальцы выскользнули, медленно-медленно. Коннор был чертовски осторожным, но сейчас и его колотило, диод давал алые отсветы. Втолкнулся наконец, задвигался, свободной рукой переплетая пальцы с пальцами Гэвина. Дернуло болью только на пару секунд. От плавного движения к быстрому, снова к плавному, снова быстрее, резче — Гэвин мог вскрикивать и стонать, зажмурившись от острого кайфа.  
Быстрее, жестче, резче — и выплеснулось, оставляя его дрожащим и распластанным.   
— Черт, — Гэвин даже не мог повернуться. — Ты еще не?  
— Я могу потерпеть.  
Может он! Зато Гэвин не мог. Они рассоединились ненадолго — нужно было кинуть салфетку на плед и добраться до душа хоть на пять минут. Гэвин был уверен, что на сегодня он готов. Но тут Коннор сначала разделся до конца, потом пришел и они начали целоваться прямо под душем и возбуждение полыхнуло снова.   
— Что ты со мной делаешь... — Гэвин ткнулся в твердое плечо. Лизнул родинку, и его в ответ сжали. — Давай не в ванной, рискуем.

На этот раз уже не было спешки и лихорадочного жара. Можно снова было гладить друг друга: Гэвина привлекали светящиеся стыки, Коннора — мокрые волосы и все неровности кожи.   
Мягкие подушечки пальцев скользили и гладили, пощипывали, оттягивали...   
— Если хочешь, — Коннор замер на секунду, мерцая диодом из синего в желтый. — Возможно, тебе будет интересно, как мастурбируют андроиды.  
— Я в деле. Умираю хочу знать.  
— Вероятность смерти — полпроцента. Ты можешь оседлать меня, так будет удобнее.  
Гэвин кивнул. Коннор так удобно лежал на спине, что оставалось только направить его член внутрь и глухо застонать от проникновения, давления и сладчайшей легкой вибрации. Коннор закрыл глаза, часто мигая, и снова весь подсветился. Повел руку Гэвина от живота вверх, нажал его пальцами на регулятор в груди. Оказывается, он ощутимо покачивался, если правильно давить, а Коннор от такого скулил и выгибался. Гэвин прогнулся вперед, остро ощущая себя насаженным, как бабочка на иглу, качнул бедрами и регулятором одновременно — и снова услышал стон. Трахать себя Коннором и ласкать его было каким-то запредельным кайфом.  
А потом Коннор снял брюшную панель. Без предупреждения. Гэвин успел на секунду испугаться до дрожи, теперь его пальцы толкнули туда, в тесное переплетение пульсирующих трубок. Внутри он был теплым и невероятно нежным наощупь.  
— Осторожно потягивай проводники тириума, не рассоединяя. Мне будет приятно.  
Коннор преуменьшил — от первого же движения он вскрикнул и выгнулся, вгоняя до основания, Гэвин аж сам застонал от такого рывка. Чуть погасшее возбуждение полыхнуло с новой силой — теперь он тянул, гладил, зарывался в эти нежные системы, ритмично двигая бедрами, и внезапные рывки и стоны были просто отдельным сладким кайфом. Коннор схватил его руку, направлял — покрутить толстую трубку, щипнуть короткую, подвигать вверх-вниз ребристую, от которой Коннор заходился просто. Еще, еще — сунуть пальцы ему в рот, медленно оттягивая трубку, опустить бедра так, чтобы вошло до основания...  
Синяя вспышка прокатилась по всему корпусу, и еще одна, Коннор вскрикнул — и замер, дернув Гэвина слабым током. Еще пара движений — и вспышка. Гэвин ткнулся лбом в регулятор, лизнул его, переживая слабые посторгазменные судороги.  
— Теперь не сбежишь? — он поцеловал Коннора, как только тот очнулся и замигал диодом.  
— Я все-таки рискую подсесть...  
Гэвин только рассмеялся, покрутил немного маленькую трубку и снова услышал восхитительный стон. Да если и сбежит. Коннор стоил того, чтобы ждать сколько угодно.

***** Пиздец *****

Ночные звонки были худшим, считал Гэвин. Только разоспишься — и тут вот оно. Звонили долго и упрямо, а Коннора, чтобы попросить сбросить, не было, Коннор уехал пожить у себя пару дней. Что-то там у них происходило, Гэвин со сна не помнил. Пришлось отрывать чугунную голову и брать трубку.  
— Детектив — аыыыагх — Рид.  
— Доброе утро, детектив.   
Мужской голос, приятный такой. Смутно знакомый или только кажется?  
— Пять утра, мммаать... в смысле, что-то срочное?   
Что-то с Коннором? Гэвин проснулся и сел, захлопал вокруг, пытаясь включить свет.  
— Нет. Вы что, спите? Неважно. Вы знаете Сантьяго Рида? Он недавно умер.  
— Да, он мой дед.  
— Дело в том, что он не должен был умереть.  
— Чувак, ему было девяносто два.  
— Он не должен был умереть.  
Гэвин зевнул. Тревога в голове отключилась, и снова захотелось спать.  
— Ладно, проверим... а кто спрашивает?  
— Я думаю, мой номер у вас определился. Доброго утра, детектив Рид. В ваших интересах не откладывать проверку и позаботиться о безопасности наследников. Особенно о том, кто унаследовал актив Киберлайф.  
Трубку положили. Гэвин посмотрел на экран и охуел. Он точно не добавлял контакт Элайджи Камски, а вот он, даже с официальной фотографией!   
Что-то очень странное и неприятное творилось, похоже, вокруг его деда. Придется выяснить, что.

Но его обычную работу никто не отменял. Убийств происходило как обычно — до черта, и расследовать их приходилось с учетом фактора андроидов. Гэвин вдруг обратил внимание, что ему уже три дня не звонили про этот проклятый актив. Отвалили, наконец-то? Или затихарились?  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Камски? — спросил Гэвин, стартуя от участка на вызов. Труп в порту, неприятно — весна-то весна, а жарило как летом. Еще какие-то рожи шарились вокруг, так что андроиды-грузчики не полезли ближе.  
Коннор молчал довольно долго, как будто выбирал, как бы ответить. Диод мерцал желтым с красными проблесками.  
— Мне не понравилось с ним общаться.  
— Чего? Ты его видел?!  
— Во время расследования девиантности, да. Он... странный, — Коннор беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот. — Мне сложно объяснить.   
— Есть такое, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Странный. Может, крыша уже того? На почве избытка бабла.   
— Но вообще как?   
— Он предложил убить Хлою. Одну из своих подчиненных, андроида. Проверял меня на эмпатию, и я провалился — убить ее не смог.  
Гэвин выругался. Ну нихрена себе! Вопрос с поехавшей крышей можно было закрывать: начисто слетела.   
— Ладно, проехали, — Гэвин осторожно тронул плечо. — А с Киберлайф? Разваливается? Хотя не тебя, наверное, спрашивать нужно...  
Он затормозил. Дорогу к порту перегородила крупная авария. Пришлось вываливаться и бежать в обход. Вообще-то, Гэвин уже полностью переключился на мысли о порте и трупе, когда Коннор заговорил. Он-то на бегу не задыхался, зараза!  
— Киберлайф сейчас переживает глубокий упадок, но это не означает, что они сдались.  
— Короче.  
— Недавно Маркус получил должность в президиуме. Сейчас идет разработка новой стратегии. Курс включает полную поддержку андроидов и профсоюз, защищающий наши права. Более семисот андроидов по всей стране уже неофициально наняты, пока готовятся поправки в законодательство, — Коннор перепрыгнул через две ступеньки, где Гэвин чуть не наебнулся, и продолжил тем же ровным дикторским тоном. — Ты удивишься, возможно, но руководство Киберлайф в основном не состоит из умственно неполноценных людей, и они нашли способ использовать себе на благо самую крупную общность, которая обгоняет по численности даже американцев испанского происхождения.  
Гэвин фыркнул на ходу и хотел было сказать про американцев китайского производства, но тут они наконец-то добежали.  
Старые неиспользуемые верфи были тем еще пиздецом, им приходилось лавировать, чтобы вырулить мимо ржавых контейнеров, строительного мусора, каких-то сгоревших машин. Гэвин помнил, что правее лежал на дне затонувший Иерихон — который корабль.  
Он выхватил пистолет перед тем, как выскочить на пирс, где валялся их труп, но даже крикнуть «стоять, полиция» не успел — по нему открыли стрельбу.  
Пришлось срочно нырять за контейнер — а за соседним укрылся Коннор. Черт знает что, охренели совсем!   
— Полиция Детройта, всем оставаться на своих местах!   
В ответ загрохотали шаги. Гэвин высунулся и обнаружил, что мудаки бегут к реке.  
— Кон, прикрой!  
Трое, все вооружены короткими автоматами и сука палят прямо на ходу! Гэвин ненавидел носиться за такими. Приходилось то и дело укрываться, стрелять, нестись, подтягиваться: они скакали по контейнерам, как андроиды.  
Поймать пулю было как никогда просто, да еще тут все проржавело к чертям и пружинило под ногами.   
По краю зрения полыхнуло, и контейнер провалился, складываясь в себя. Гэвин успел зацепиться, рухнул на пирс. Вокруг все сыпалось, огромная железка пролетела справа — нет, не пролетела, задела. Гэвин подтянулся на левой руке. Правой почему-то не получалось.   
Мудаки успели ссыпаться в катер и дать по съебам. Вода бурлила за ними, зеленая и грязная. В ней всплыл крокодил, схватил в пасть руку и снова нырнул. Охуеть. Руку сожрал.   
Гэвин опрокинулся на спину. Рядом эпично, по-геройски на колено приземлился Коннор и выдернул ремень из брюк. А. Кажется, это была его рука, Гэвина. Вот чего так тупо болит. Гэвин повернул голову и понял, что может пошевелить короткой багровой херней, торчащей из правого плеча.  
— Держись, я уже вызвал скорую.  
Коннор перетянул плечо, и вдруг стало так больно! Гэвин завопил, оттолкнул Коннора левой рукой — попытался, не получилось. Ремень передавил плечо, кровь перестала литься потоком. Кажется, Гэвин что-то говорил. Может быть, даже про крокодила, сожравшего руку.  
А потом стало темно.

Светло стало в больнице. Гэвин сразу это понял — по запаху. Глаза были какие-то не совсем влезающие в орбиты, и вообще ему было паршиво. Рядом сидела мама и дремала. Плохо дело.  
Гэвин поворочался. Коннора в палате не было. Правая рука заканчивалась чуть ниже плеча, оставалась только левая. В голове все еще было как ваты напихано. На столике у кровати лежал плюшевый крокодил.  
Мама проснулась, когда он попытался уползти в туалет, и чуть не пристукнула его на месте. Оказывается, Коннор позвонил им — шестнадцать часов назад — и сказал, он не уверен, выживет ли Гэвин.  
Кон, конечно, был где-то в поле, расследовал их дело — а Гэвин снова болтался тут, как огрызок человека.  
— Ма, можешь ему позвонить?  
— Нет! Ты рехнулся? Лежи и болей, пока не поправишься!  
Как сложно было садиться. По спине и голове разливалась тупая боль с комочками ужаса, от которого подергивало все тело.   
Бывало уже так. Даже хуже бывало. Гэвин вспомнил, что говорил ему хирург — свой, без арабского акцента — когда снял сапоги и обнаружил скрученную, почерневшую гнилую корявку вместо правой ноги. Тоже говорил, что скоро будет окей, скоро будет норма, вычищая гангрену под местным наркозом, потому что общего в полевом госпитале не было. А потом Гэвин год учился ходить и бросил заниматься бегом.  
И все равно добегался. Ладно. Нужно было набрать Коннора, чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Мам, мне нужно позвонить.  
— У тебя сотрясение мозга и травматическая ампутация, и это доктор еще не уверен насчет лодыжки. Лежи и отдыхай, на сегодня патруль окончен.  
— Коннор в поле? Сколько времени точно? Ночь, да, я знаю, ему спать не нужно так много...   
Гэвин сел. Фантомная рука беспомощно трепыхнулась, потом заболела. Черт, правая, рабочая, он левой даже бриться не умел... Попросит Коннора. Отпустит бороду.   
— Гэв...  
— Он в поле, смотрит там все, баллистику строит, крокодила ловит... Я не ебнутый!  
— Крокодила они уже поймали, нашли владельца и вернули. Бедолага замерз и перепугался. Руку пытались пришить, но поздно, был риск заражения крови. Точнее, это был аллигатор, но неважно... — Клементина вздохнула и прикрыла рукой лицо. — Ты же не отступишься, да? Ладно. Но только пять минут, я засекаю!  
Она протянула свой телефон, и Гэвин не стал спрашивать, откуда у нее контакт Коннора. Главное, что через три гудка он ответил.  
— Гэвин, ты очнулся?  
— Я в норме. Уже просканировал порт или все еще там?  
— Точек разлета очень много...  
— Слушай, в меня стрелял снайпер, — Гэвин попытался потереть висок и не смог. Ах да, точно. Нечем.  
— Я нашел двадцать два пулевых отверстия, все от автоматов УЗИ. Нападавшие задержаны с оружием, пули выпущены из этих стволов.  
— Там была вспышка, яркая... Слева, от вышки, такой с ветками, ну, пушистой! — Гэвину ужасно не хватало возможности потереть висок и это даже бесило. В голове слегка мутилось. — Там справа и слева такие штуки торчали, я не рассмотрел, а может, кран... В общем, ебнуло, такая очень типичная вспышка, с километра, думаю. Может, больше, раз я заметил. Одна пуля, ударила под ноги. Я отпрыгнул и сдвинул баланс. Ищи дырку на... Черт, дай вспомнить, это контейнер... Зеленый? Да, зелёный, с какими-то буквами!  
— Гэвин, тебе нужно отдохнуть, пожа...  
— W, R и номер, то ли 6, то ли 8, я не заметил! Этот контейнер мог съехать в во...ду... — Гэвин понял, что телефон выскользнул из ладони и упал, а поднять его было как-то невыносимо тяжело. Сердце билось странно-медленно.  
Мама легко надавила на грудь, укладывая его в постель, взяла трубку и проговорила четко и строго:  
— Зеленый контейнер, буквы W, R, цифра шесть или восемь, постарайся не попасть под пулю. Нет, он еще в сознании.... Да. Передам, — она убрала смартфон. — Твой мальчик желает тебе отдыхать и не беспокоиться, они с коллегами все найдут и со всем справятся. Он просит тебя не геройствовать и не сбегать из больницы.   
— Подчиняюсь, — Гэвин сипло рассмеялся.  
Куда тут сбежишь. Иллюзорная рука мерзла и дергала болью, так что он попытался скорее уснуть.

Время двигалось рывками. Раз — и проснулся. Палата, конечно. Белые рваные тряпки на стенах. «Палата», так они называли. Гэвин попытался сесть и не смог. В углу грудилось темное, страшное.   
Раз — и оказалось ближе. Дед с черным от зноя лицом.   
— Что ж ты не продаешь мое наследство, Гэви? Давай, постарайся.  
Р-раз — и ноги оказались в колодках. Две палки и веревка вокруг лодыжек, чужое слово тянется «фааа-лааа-кааа». Свист розги — удар. Свист — удар, свист-удар, корчись-не корчись, визжи, кричи — удар, удар, как механизм хлещет. Андроид лупил его ноги до крови, андроид с красным диодом и лицом деда.   
Гэвин прикусил язык до крови и вдруг вырвался. 

Палата. Белые стены. В углу кто-то сидел.  
— Мне стоило разбудить вас, детектив?  
Долгую секунду Гэвин пытался вспомнить этот голос. Очень знакомый, ну же...  
— Вы ко всем павшим по долгу службы ходите, мистер Камски?  
— Нет, только к некоторым.  
Смешок. Тот сидел достаточно далеко, чтобы Гэвину приходилось щуриться. Ухмылялся слегка, разглядывая с интересом обрубок руки. Пришлось еще раз прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить «хуле смешного?»  
Но удалось-таки спросить нормально, аккуратно так спросить, чего это мистер Камски приперся. Не то чтобы тот по-настоящему ответил. Разработка какая-то, очень секретная, все такое. Что актив с ней, конечно же, никак вовсе не связан, просто баблище это страшное в потенциале, а людей убивали и за меньшее. Что мистер Камски не коп и коррумпировать собственную страну не готов, так что подробностей о расследовании не знает. Но в качестве специального исключения будет настаивать, чтобы дело дохлого Рида расследовал напарник еще живого Рида.  
Он, мол, доверяет Коннору и от всей души недоумевает, чего это тот взъелся и общается только с его Хлоями, игнорируя самого Камски.  
И предложил протез. Страховка покрывала, конечно, но поставили бы обычный, хероватый, вроде того, что на ноге — о стрельбе можно забыть. Гэвин хотел руку до конца недели, пока те неизвестные не охуели до конца. А если через три дня, то можно и через три дня, хотя Гэвин не представлял, какая черная магия могла бы поднять его так быстро.   
Может, и не стоило договариваться в таком состоянии: мир все еще плыл и звенел. Раз — и нет никакого Камски, пригрезился, что ли?  
Раз — и вокруг утро.  
И Коннор — уставший какой-то, пригасший. Он сидел с плюшевым крокодилом в руках и неподвижно смотрел на Гэвина. Через окно здорово ебашило солнце, пришлось неловко прикрывать правый глаз левой рукой. Коннор поднялся и опустил жалюзи, потом сел ближе.  
На его аккуратном сером пиджаке расплывалось пятно тириума. Гэвин потрогал — влажное. Коннор отвел его пальцы, прижал к губам и медленно поцеловал.  
— Там была вышка с антеннами. Меня ввели в заблуждение «ветки» в описании.   
— Больно?  
— Да. Я сейчас отправлюсь к ремонтникам.  
Коннор так же медленно прижал его ладонь к дырке. Не зацепило критических биокомпонентов, значит, просто... повредило. Ранило. И тириум на исходе, вот и тормозит. Цепляться за простые мысли, не думать о черном ужасе внутри — два пальца левее и вышибло бы регулятор с концами.   
— Там был снайпер?  
— Да. Я просканировал направление, полностью совпало с твоим описанием. Он попытался меня убить, потом сбежал. Нам с Ричардом не удалось его догнать. Вероятно, отработал военный андроид.   
— Чего ты сразу в мастерскую не поехал, дурилка жестяная?  
Коннор тронул его щеку, поворошил щетину, скользнул вверх, обхватывая голову, и прижался лбом ко лбу. Давно Гэвин не видел его глаз так близко. Испуганные, уставшие, совершенно человеческие глаза.  
Он боялся, вот и все. Хотел побыть ближе, хотел проверить и пощупать своими шелковыми прекрасными пальцами, что Гэвин не умер, хотя свистнуло рядом. Они молчали с минуту, пропитываясь друг другом, проникаясь.  
Нужно было передать ему дело о смерти деда, но Гэвин тянул. Потом. Не убьют же его прямо тут, в палате. Раз отработал андроид, то пугал, а не пытался убить. Андроиды не промахиваются, не косячат, не забывают.  
Зато целуют дрожащими губами, прижимаясь ближе.  
— В мастерскую, — приказал Гэвин, с трудом оторвавшись. Еще поцеловал. — Бегом. У меня через три дня будет протез, взгреем всех, Кон.  
— Лечись и не пытайся сбежать.  
Коннор ускользал медленно — пропало касание губ, соскользнули пальцы с щеки. Дальше, дальше — до дверей палаты и наружу. Хороший. Беспокоится. У Гэвина аж в груди кололо, пока он смотрел на опустевший дверной проем.  
Зазвонил телефон, пришлось включать на громкую связь.  
Конечно, Гэвин хотел продать актив. Через недельку, как оклемается, а то пока он был на препаратах, несчастный случай на работе, подождите выписки — и все будет.  
Время пошло.

***** Сложности родственных связей *****

Коннор благополучно пропадал на полевой работе и слал обновления на терминал: дело Рида-старшего переквалифицировали в убийство и вновь допрашивали свидетелей. Сантьяго Рид сломал шею, поскользнувшись в ванной, где мылся один, без помощи домашнего андроида марки AP700, Стива.  
Единственной зацепкой стала запись судмедэксперта на старом диктофоне, ее Коннор тоже переслал: «странные пятна на груди, по расположению похожи на отпечатки пальцев, но под необычным углом. Не с потолка же владелец свисал? Судя по давности: получены ночью. Хм, могут быть нанесены во время сексуальной активности. Крепкий дедуля!»  
Почему-то в отчет они не попали, а судмедэксперт уверял, что вносил. Потом решил, что накосячил.  
Судя по фотографиям, выглядел дед максимум на семьдесят пять, но следов ботокса или пластики найти не удалось. Любопытно. Его вторая жена погибла лет двадцать назад, по девочкам или мальчикам он никогда замечен не был, да и андроид Стив отрицал возможность связи...  
Девиантнулся, кстати, как многие: во время массовой рассылки от Маркуса ушел на марш, но скоро вернулся. Видно, не питал особых претензий.  
Замкнутый, одинокий старик. С основной семьей — двумя сыновьями и их женами — общался мало, в клане почти не появлялся с тех пор, как они признали негодную дочь Клементину.  
Гэвин сам бы все облазил, но приходилось полагаться на Коннора и его реконструкции. Тот предположил, что в случае фантастической версии, в которой сломанная шея не убила Сантьяго Рида немедленно, синяки могли появиться от попытки удержать его в травмирующем положении, чтобы головной мозг все-таки отказал: если присесть за его головой и надавить на грудь и на лоб. Это соответствовало следам на теле. В таком случае дед до последнего мгновения видел убийцу.  
— Бред какой-то, — пробормотал Гэвин.   
Под подозрение первым попал Стив, но он в это время покупал продукты в фермерской лавке, какой-то особенно органической, весь маршрут запечатлелся на камерах.   
Но это, по крайней мере, вязалось в картину весьма циничного убийства. Из дома, правда, ничего не вынесено — или не заявили... Система безопасности не была активирована. Гэвин набрал, не в силах просто молча терпеть:  
— Коннор, пусть проведут полный аудит его счетов лет за пять. Может, чего интересного в тратах выкопается. Вдруг он задолжал наркобаронам.  
— Отдыхай, ты на больничном, — посоветовал Коннор и положил трубку.  
— Жопа жестяная!..  
Нет, не услышал уже.  
— Если вы про андроида, то жопы у них скорее пластиковые, — заметили от дверей. — Но аналогия понятна.  
Мистер Камски явился лично, да не один, а с тремя одинаковыми смазливыми девочками. У каждой ровным синим горел диод.  
Гэвин уставился на него с подозрением. Значит, это все-таки был не глюк от лекарств.

Одна девчонка закрыла дверь в палату, стекла помутнели. Что-то это начинало напрягать. Еще модельки эти... чуть разные, заметил Гэвин: одна чуть механичнее, остальные поживее, но все на одно лицо.  
— Знаете, мистер Камски, все проблемы в моей жизни начались именно с вашего звонка.  
— Все проблемы начались с момента, когда вы приняли наследство. Мой звонок стал только последствием этого решения.  
Вторая девчонка опустила жалюзи на окна. Третья открыла небольшой чемоданчик, в котором лежала рука: андроидная, белая. Современный протез под скин, в отличие от его старой ноги, покрашенной немного не в тон.  
— Я не стал встраивать в плечо дрон, — буднично заметил Камски. — Надеюсь, вы не фанат Deus ex. Хлоя, наркоз.  
— Эй! Эй-эй-эй, чего! А где доктор! А ну пошла, не лезь!   
Хлоя отступила. Мистер Камски недовольно нахмурился. В нем было что-то совершенно змеиное.  
— Врачи провели всю работу, которую могли. Я установлю переходник и подключу руку.   
— А хоть один медик планируется?!  
— Если вы не желаете моего одолжения...  
Рискнуть или не рискнуть? А вдруг все это устроил сам Камски? Хочет вернуть свои акции, например.   
— Элайджа, — девчонка у двери нарушила тишину. — Снаружи находится Коннор. Он хочет войти.   
Если не позволит, подумал Гэвин, то надо дать по съебам. Какой этаж-то... Набрать кого? Вызвать медсестру? А вдруг ей уже пиздец?  
Дверь открылась, и Коннор вошел, аккуратный, как обычно. Починился и переоделся — аж от сердца отлегло. С него сталось бы работать простреленным. Диод мерцал красным, и он сразу уставился на механичную девчонку. Может, она тоже Хлоя? Камски мог не заморачиваться отдельными именами.  
— Что происходит?   
— Здравствуй, Коннор. Приятно видеть тебя выбравшим настоящую натуру.  
Тот вместо ответа подошел к Гэвину, тронул его здоровую руку.   
— На меня не нападают. Кажется, — Гэвин криво улыбнулся. — Проследишь, чтобы меня не кокнули, пока я в бессознанке?  
— Паранойя, конечно же. Я не подумал про паранойю, — Камски улыбался весьма едко.  
Гэвину было сейчас немного насрать. Коннор же вот он, тут, успокоившийся, мерцающий желтым диодом.   
— Я не думаю,что мистер Камски представляет угрозу, — медленно выговорил Коннор. — Но и причина вмешательства неочевидна. Вы могли бы нанять частных детективов без личного вовлечения в ситуацию, если только...   
— Боюсь, причина проще. Я не хочу вводить в курс дела лишних людей и не хочу терять время, а тут одновременно внук Рида и детектив.  
— И если я раскопаю что-нибудь стремное, то благодарность должна помешать вас сдать?   
— Неплохой детектив, — Камски криво подмигнул.  
Гэвин посмотрел на руку, на Коннора. Уныло попялился в закрытое окно. Будто у него был выбор. Если Камски аж лично вылез из норы оказывать услугу, то раскопает он какой-нибудь пиздец.  
— Трупы, пытки и убитых зверюшек покрывать не буду.  
— По рукам. Два часа — и можно начать с пыток! — Камски помолчал секунду, добавил. — Шучу.   
Гэвин сжал руку Коннора и кивнул, подпуская Хлою. В шею ткнулась иголка, и через пару секунд все расплылось и побледнело.

Вернуться в мир живых удалось не сразу. Как-то все плыло, тянуло, тошнило еще... Гэвин точно не был уверен, сколько он провисел в таком отвратном состоянии, но очнулся без трубок в носу и прочих частях тела.  
Рядом дежурили Коннор, Хлоя и Камски. Охуеть делегация. Но мозги прочистило удивительно быстро, желудок больше не крутило и вообще ощущения были выше среднего.  
— Гэвин? Ты меня слышишь?  
— Аугщ... д-да. Вроде да.   
Коннор сидел справа. Опустив голову (краткий приступ тошноты прошел почти сразу) Гэвин обнаружил, что его пальцы сжимают протез. Чувствовалось тупое слабое давление, как от прикосновения к рубцу. Намного круче протеза ноги, но все еще далеко не для меткой стрельбы.  
— Нервные окончания уже получают сигналы, — сообщила Хлоя. — Возможно, будет немного щипать.  
— А сенсоры там есть?  
— Давление вам не магия передает, детектив Рид, — Камски ухмыльнулся, вроде от облегчения.  
Пальцы Коннора побелели, засветились, и скин вдруг пропал до самого локтя. Гэвин вздрогнул и сжался — прошибло болью так, что до слез!  
— Убрать чувствительность?..  
— Не-не-не, ща пройдет, включай! Мне нуж-но аауч — пальцы чув-ааа! — чувствовать!  
Камски дернулся, Коннор отстранил его, продолжая активировать зоны: они отзывались вспышками. Шестиугольники ада.  
До локтя и выше, до плеча, прошлось по огрызку руки — Гэвин плакал от боли, но старательно шевелил пальцами и крутил кистью, заставляя протез работать.  
Сначала как в кипяток окунул, потом — как иголки, потом еще как шкуру содрали... Полегчало. Коннор мягко промокнул ему лицо салфеткой. Гэвин взмок весь, с головы до ног, так что не особо помогло.   
Теперь он чувствовал: какая гладкая простыня, пластик под скином Коннора и какой он теплый. Четкую границу подушечки-смягчителя... С трудом он поднял руку, провел Коннору по щеке, ощущая сразу и гладкий твердый пластик, и текучий скин.  
— Стрелять натренируюсь, — заключил он.  
— Чувствительность протеза увеличилась примерно на четыреста двадцать процентов, — сообщила Хлоя.   
Наверное, никто раньше во всем мире не видел удивленного мистера Камски. Гэвин криво оскалился.  
— Спасибо за штуку. Кажется, я чувствую, где север. Это странно. Там?  
Он ткнул в угол палаты. Коннор задумчиво кивнул.  
— Поразительно. Эти системы не должны так работать. Хлоя, забирай его.  
— Не-не-не, мистер Камски! У меня работа не сделана!  
— Вы не понимаете...  
— Если меня пристрелят, активов вам точно не видать.  
Камски вскочил:  
— Да плевать мне на актив! Эта чувствительность! Явно дело в андроиде, но я не понимаю, как!  
Еле отбились. Коннор долго и обстоятельно излагал способ коннекта к протезу, нарисовал схему, как именно он активировал сенсоры со своей стороны. Палата превратилась в аудиторию. Хлоя поглядывала на окно, скорее обеспокоенная.  
— Элайджа, нам пора ехать. Дороги скоро перестанут быть безопасными.  
— Еще пять минут!  
— Элайджа, пора. Я сохранила ход размышлений.  
Она взяла хозяина за руку и уверенно вывела его, отрывая от формул. Коннор одним движением руки уничтожил голограммы и вернулся к постели Гэвина.  
— Ты правда понимаешь, как это работает?  
— В определенном смысле.  
Гэвин еще никогда не чувствовал себя в больнице настолько хорошо. Он смог и встать, и пройтись по палате, почти не опираясь на Коннора. Ноги не крутило, башка не болела, тошнота совсем прошла. На тумбочке лежала миска апельсинов, и кончились они моментально. Не хватило.  
— Гэвин, ты уверен?..  
— Жрать хочу — умираю. Давай сбежим и я сожру бургер, а ты меня попилишь?  
Гэвин взял плюшевого крокодила, хмыкнул. На лапе нашлась бирка с надписью «От Тины, с любовью». А он думал, что родня прикалывается.

Держаться на ногах оказалось непросто — но Коннор поддержал, не дал схлопнуться через пару шагов. Руку снова прошивало болью. Машины не было — конечно, отогнали к дому. Пришлось паковаться вдвоем в кибертакси и трогательно держаться за руки всю дорогу — иначе Гэвин сползал в горизонталь.  
Впереди замаячило общежитие андроидов. Ральф задумчиво сидел у подъезда и кидал мячик огромной жирной серой крысе. Рядом с ним стоял пакет корма из зоомагазина.  
— Гэвин. Это — Гэвин. Лилиала, познакомься с Гэвином. Ральф дружит с Лилиалой. Она не годится на еду людям.   
Он указал пальцем. Крыса повернулась и пошевелила усами. Правого глаза у нее не было, морду пересекал здоровенный шрам. Уши продраны, на боках тоже шрамы. Заслуженная какая. Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Здорово, побитые. Я в ваших рядах, — он показал V пальцами на протезе и скривился, так дернуло плечо.  
Вдвоем они добрались до комнаты, такой же уютной, как раньше. Пришлось сделать перевязку: место стыковки протеза слегка кровило.  
— Забавно, почему меня не выписали нормально.  
— Потому что я тебя украл. В больнице может быть небезопасно.  
Коннор коснулся прохладными губами его щеки и помог лечь, укрыл теплым покрывалом, а сам остался на страже. Прекрасный. И подозрительно задумчивый.  
— Кон, что-то еще более не так, кроме всей этой херни с Киберлайф? Вы собрались колонизировать Марс и улетаете послезавтра?  
Коннор улыбнулся и сел рядом. Ладонь, сжавшая живую руку Гэвина, постепенно теплела. Вторая скользила по протезу от пальцев до локтя, оставляя мягкое пощипывание скина.   
— Что ты знаешь про Элайджу Камски? — спросил он в ответ. Потом поцеловал — долго и медленно, так, что Гэвин забыл, о чем был вопрос. Пришлось повторить.  
— Да нихрена я толком не знаю. Богатый черт, придумал вас вот лет двадцать назад, потом свалил. Вроде мамка у него из богатых была тоже, но тут могу путать с Рокфеллерами. А что? Я вообще не думал, что дед с ним тусит.  
— Его мать действительно была весьма богатой женщиной, одной из топовых программисток Силиконовой долины еще до ее распада. Про его отца ничего неизвестно, хотя Камски неоднократно пытался его найти и даже поместил свой образец ДНК в несколько агентств, разыскивающих родственников.  
— И что, мой дед... того? Родня?!   
— Нет. Ближайшая генетически ветвь семьи живет в Израиле. Это примерно троюродные родственники. Гэвин, ты когда-нибудь пытался найти другую родню, кроме имеющихся?  
Этот поворот разговора здорово насторожил. Так. Та-ак...  
— Кон, у меня только официальный клан на пятьдесят рыл, кого мне еще искать?   
— С вероятностью до девяносто восьми процентов Элайджа Камски — твой родной брат по отцу.   
Гэвин стукнулся лбом об стену. На второй раз уткнулся в ладонь Коннора и замер так. Охуеть. Он как-то не рассчитывал обрести сиблинга.  
— А выглядит как младший, пиздец. Пиздец. Ты ему сказал?  
— Пока нет. Он старше тебя на два месяца и двадцать два дня.  
Даже не на год. Даже не на... блядь. Гэвин сел и схватился за волосы, больно дернул протезом, Коннор снова мягко разжал пальцы. На два месяца... Значит, папа...   
— Кон, если кто-то расскажет про это маме — это будет ядерный апокалипсис, ты понимаешь? Просто пиздец. Папа, идиот... я ему сам башку оторву!  
Гэвин точно знал, что его родители встречались минимум год до его зачатия — ссорились, мирились, да, но не с детьми же черт знает от кого!   
— Я не думаю, что Камски знал, что его родственники на расстоянии одного рукопожатия. Он действительно старался найти отца.  
— Так. Слушай, давай пока забьем на это. Сначала разберемся в одном деле, потом в другом, потом подумаем, как бы мама никого не убила, хорошо? Камски почти сорокет, должен выжить без папочки.  
Коннор мигнул диодом в желтый, потом в красный, но медленно кивнул и тронул ладонь протеза. Гэвин накрыл ее живой ладонью, сжал покрепче. Они разберутся с этим пиздецом вместе, а потом — с Элайджей Камски разберутся тоже.  
Старший брат, который не знает о семье. Так странно. Гэвин все крутил и крутил это в голове — как так, жить без родни. Одному, а вокруг одни Хлои. Свихнуться можно.


	4. Глава 4: Рано хороните!

***** Расследование продвигается *****

Почти сутки Гэвин убеждал Коннора, что он не настолько слабый беспомощный человечишко, как тому кажется. Ну, не без перерывов на обморок. Явно было не до стрельбы и героизма, и даже отжиматься бы не получилось.   
Хорошо, что рожи его Коннор не видел: Гэвин скалился, кривлялся и матерился шепотом, а потом отправлял очередное разумное взвешенное сообщение.  
Из развлечений рядом был только плюшевый крокодил. К полудню четверга Гэвин обнаружил, что на пузе у него есть скрытый карман на магнитной ленте, а если открыть — то можно сунуть руку и управлять движением челюстей.  
— Ты поймаешь этих придурков, — пропищал Гэвин мультяшным голосом, хлопая крокодильей пастью. Сам себе ответил:  
— И башку оторву нахрен.   
— Посадишь в самую глубокую камеру!  
Конечно, дверь распахнулась именно в этот момент, впуская делегацию. За Коннором виднелись Ричард, Хэнк и Тина. Гэвин повернул к ним плюшевую морду и пропищал:  
— Вторжение мясных мешков! Алярм!   
— О! Ты все-таки разобрался! — обрадовалась Тина и кинула апельсин.   
Гэвин ловко поймал его крокодильей пастью, живой рукой тронул висок и фыркнул — мол, все в норме.   
Хэнк зашел последним и место в комнате кончилось. Ему пришлось устраиваться на подоконнике.  
— Быстро тебя подлатали, — заметил он. — Болит?  
— Отлично все, — соврал Гэвин. — Давайте к делу. Расследуем нелегально?  
— Фаулер поставил на дело нас, — Хэнк хлопнул Ричарда по плечу. Тот очаровательно улыбнулся. — Но я что-то копнул и понял, что нужна помощь. Итак, Коннор — давай пробежимся по данным, а я посмотрю на нашего главного подозреваемого.  
Ричард сделал очень смешное недоуменное лицо. Хэнк дал Гэвину пять и фыркнул. Разумеется, его алиби проверили первым делом, просто как только дело переоткрыли, и Гэвин отлично знал, что за него мог поручиться не только напарник, но и толпа местных андроидов, которые видели, как он входил и выходил.   
— Меня перевели в ваш отдел, — сказала Тина, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. — Но жестянку пока не дали.   
— Это тебя нам дали, в качестве домашнего питомца, — Хэнк добродушно ухмыльнулся. — Ничего, все мы так начинали, вон Гэвс не хуже тебя кусался.  
Коннор с Ричардом аккуратно развешивали точки для проецирования, как будто всю комнату собирались превратить в экран. Наконец, начали.  
— Основные подозреваемые: семья, — Коннор активировал фотографию мордатого здоровенного дядьки в костюме. — Старший сын, Маркос Рид. В момент смерти отца находился на другом конце Детройта. Гэвин?  
— Делец. Я не то чтобы хорошо его знал, честно — у него строительная фирма, вроде какие-то очень крупные подряды. Убить-то мог, но нужен мотив. Он давно в бизнесе, вроде ни в чем не замазан.  
Ричард провесил рядом с фотографией список полученного в наследство, и там было охуенно много всего: сеть отелей, контрольный пакет в крупной строительной фирме, где дядька трудился директором по чему-то там. А, точно — эта фирма участвовала в строительстве провального транспортного кольца, которое никак не могли ввести в эксплуатацию уже года три.  
Рядом проявилась вторая фотография и Гэвин невольно фыркнул. Он не видел второго дядьку с таким прикольным осветленным хохолком.   
— Хосе Рид. В момент смерти отца находился в Уганде, помогал урегулировать вопросы, связанные с поставками материалов для фабрик Киберлайф.   
— Тоже мог, — признал Гэвин. — Как там его должность звучит, я не помню, но по факту он разгребает то, где Киберлайф накосячили. Мог и зачистками улиц от андроидов руководить, у него подвязки в армии, в спецназе и черт знает в каких бандах. Еще мог кому-то поручить.  
Список рядом был попроще: в наследство он получил в основном недвижимость в Детройте и Вашингтоне.   
Появилась третья фотография. Гэвин вздохнул.  
— Мою добавь.  
Коннор последовал совету.  
— Клементина Рид. В момент смерти отца находилась в своем доме, одна, свидетелей нет.   
— Она работает неполную неделю, — объяснил Гэвин. — А вообще она старшая медсестра в Центральном Госпитале.   
— Внезапно, — пробормотал Хэнк.   
Он больше не пытался хохмить, хмурился и внимательно изучал лица. Мама выглядела самой взрослой, хотя была младшей. Четверо детей, всю жизнь тяжело пахать — поседеешь тут...  
— Я могу гарантировать по крайней мере, что она не знала о завещании, — сказал Гэвин. — Остальные знали.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Любимое дедово развлечение: «кто мой любимый сын в этом месяце». Он и со мной в это раньше играл.  
— Раньше.  
— Лет пятнадцать назад я послал его нахуй и добавил номер в черный список. Достал манипуляциями.   
— И никакие огромные деньги не смутили? — Хэнк прищурился.   
Стало тихо. Гэвин не впервые попадал под его прицел, да и тут было по делу. Ну, немного что-то внутри подергивалось все равно, хотя он точно знал, что мама никого не убивала.  
— Из девяноста лет он минимум семьдесят потратил на то, чтобы трахать всем вокруг мозги. Соглашаешься на подачку — забудь о своей жизни. Он выберет тебе профессию, жену и друзей. Хосе вон очень аккуратно ходил по гей-клубам, но спалился, походу, и что? Правильно, он больше не любимый сынишка, смотри по списку наследства.  
— Но тебе, Гэвин, досталось довольно много.  
Вместо ответа тот показал письмо. Хэнк хмыкнул и аккуратно добавил его к уликам, когда прочитал.   
— Значит, подачка-издевательство. Любопытно. Но я все еще не могу вычеркнуть из списка твою мать, уж прости, — Хэнк вздохнул. — Ее алиби никто не обеспечивает, в районе почти нет андроидов, а добираться недалеко, она могла даже дойти пешком. Физической силы тоже хватит.  
Сложнее всего было не кинуться оправдывать. Хэнк и так нарушил процедуру. Гэвин нервно покрутил в руках крокодила и кивнул.  
— Давайте по фактам. Алиби — это хорошо, но мы все прекрасно знаем, что алиби можно и подделать — раз. Как в эту теорию вписывается запугивание меня — два. Кто-то недоволен, что кусок наследства уплыл или это было в планах? Передать его мне и быстро выкупить.   
Коннор показал проделанную работу, и это было дохуя: они с Ричардом просканировали и отследили каждый номер из черного списка Гэвина, прошли пять прослоек компаний-надстроек и добрались до крупного анонимного брокерского агенства.  
Гэвин даже не подозревал, что такие бывают — чтобы анонимные. Ставки на криптовалюты и всякую такую ересь, практически даркнет. Кто-то постарался скрыть следы, и можно было бы поклясться, что личный визит ничего не даст.  
Убегающий чувак со снайперкой точно был андроидом, вероятно, модели Мирмидон, их как раз опять начали закупать. Это могло быть зацепкой.  
Другой зацепкой были возможные бизнес-партнеры деда. Третьей — удивительное открытие, последовавшее за исследованием счетов. С них за десять лет незаметно растворились в воздухе почти сто миллионов.  
— Допрашивать всех нужно, — заключил Хэнк решительно. — Что нам еще остается? Гэвин, я хочу, чтобы ты участвовал. Лишняя пара глаз не повредит.  
— Возможно, он будет выгораживать мать, — заметил Ричард, который давно мигал желтым диодом.  
— Не будет, — отрубил Хэнк. — Я его знаю.  
— У меня вопрос, — Тина подняла руку. — Как в этом замешан Элайджа Камски? Что вы так смотрите, я видела его охуительную тачку у больницы, и потом башку в окне твоей палаты. На секунду. Он ведь замешан?  
— Возможно, — пробормотал Хэнк. — Очень возможно. Мне нужны подробности. Ты, Гэвин, понижен в звании до младшего консультанта.   
Ругательство сдержать не удалось. Конечно, блядь! Это дурацкое вмешательство попробуй замаскируй!  
Пришлось излагать про руку и все такое. Гэвин, подумав, даже упомянул ночной звонок и «он не должен был умирать». Среди бизнес-партнеров имя Камски не всплывало, а значит, могло быть среди тех, кому утекали анонимные деньги.  
Гэвин рассказал все, кроме родства. Не спрячешь же.  
Но все-таки, когда визитеры собрались уходить, а в коридор уже высунулись любопытные андроиды, с опаской рассматривающие людей, Гэвин дернул Хэнка за руку.  
— На пару слов.   
— Ну?  
Как начать-то... И Коннор вышел, как назло, болтать с Ричардом. К ним подкатил Ральф с крысой в руках, та сунула нос к Тине, отвлеклись вроде...  
— У меня вдруг обнаружился старший брат.  
— Издеваешься? Как старший мог-то...  
— Папа был не очень разумен в молодости. Если всплывет — моей семье наверняка пиздец. Будет срач до небес.  
— Хреново, — Хэнк вздохнул, растрепал Гэвину волосы совсем старым жестом. — Я могу помочь?  
— Не добавляй это в документы. Этого ебаного брата зовут Элайджа Камски. Он сам не знает. В курсе только я, Коннор и ты.   
— Ты уверен?  
— Возможно, что-то подозревают Хлои, но они почему-то не скажут, пока Коннор не даст добро. Если я правильно понял.  
Гэвин попытался потереть переносицу протезом и чуть не вышиб себе глаз. Хэнк перехватил руку. Так странно было чувствовать его текстуру кожи и буквально «видеть» незаметный шрам на ладони.   
Кивнул. Договорились. Может, и удастся сохранить в тайне.

***** Точка А *****

Копали все здорово. Фаулер поскрипел, но разрешил Гэвину болтаться в отделении. В больнице его потеряли и выкатили официальную ноту протеста от таких побегов охуевших пациентов, но черт с ними.  
День каждого из подозреваемых восстановили почти что поминутно. Первым вызвали — очень осторожно, чтоб не сорвался — Маркоса Рида. Странно было видеть дядю таким растерянным. Рядом с ним сидел адвокат, а мама уже передала, что в клане бурления и раскол. Официально Гэвин не был назначен на это дело, конечно же, но Хэнк позволил наблюдать из-за стекла.  
Коннор стоял у дверей, на том же месте, где они впервые увиделись. Диод помаргивал в желтый. Может, тоже об этом думал.   
Гэвин хотел было что-то сказать, но его шатнуло. Р-раз — и он сидит, а ладони Коннора придерживают за плечи. Мягкое, едва заметное поглаживание помогло вернуться в реальность. Он на работе. Нельзя вырубаться.  
В допросную как раз вошел Хэнк, а к ним за стекло — Тина, сосредоточенная, напряженная, и Ричард, как всегда безмятежный.   
— Он уже обещал подать встречный иск, — буркнула она.  
— Запугивает. Забей, ничего он не подаст, мы имеем полное право допрашивать подозреваемых.  
Хэнк был мастером разговаривать таких надутых бизнесменов. Особенно сейчас, когда подсобрался и перестал бухать по вечерам. Надо бы передать благодарность детективу Бубочке.  
Имя, место работы, связь с погибшим — все шло по плану, тут адвокат не мешал отвечать. Вот на вопросы о конкретном дне насторожился.   
— У нас уже есть что-нибудь на него? — уточнил Гэвин.  
Ричард пожал плечами и активировал на внутренней стороне зеркала известный тайминг того дня.  
С утра субботы, двадцать второго апреля Маркос с женой был за двадцать километров, в пригородной зоне. Тимбилдинг, барбекю и прочие развлечения менеджмента пока-еще-не-его фирмы. Детей на мероприятие не брали, зато была толпа андроидов, совсем не отказавшихся сотрудничать с Коннором и Ричардом.  
Приехал, тусил со всеми, исчезал из поля зрения одного — появлялся в другом... Только один период не был задокументирован: с одиннадцати сорока двух до половины второго. Ровно на время убийства.  
Маркос пропал на верхнем этаже со своей женой. Они вернулись как раз к бургерам. Уборщица подтвердила, что в гостевой комнате были сильно помяты простыни, она сразу отправила их в стирку.   
Гэвина больше всего смущало, что по субботнему траффику даже просто добраться до дома деда и вернуться заняло бы куда больше сорока восьми минут, а диспетчеры не заметили подозрительных вертолетов.  
Хэнк перешел как раз к этому участку.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, чем именно вы были заняты утром того дня. Уже после прибытия на мероприятие.  
— Только то, что однозначно помните, — порекомендовал адвокат.  
Гэвин оценил дело как безнадежное. Хрена с два они чего докажут, если не найдут хоть какой-то зацепки. Что-то они упускали — если вообще копали в нужном направлении. Мотив — да, но кроме мотива хорошо бы и возможность иметь. Что они упускали?  
— Я все еще не понимаю... Ладно, хорошо. Я был на круглом столе, обсуждение стратегии развития «Детройт Брикс тим». Потом был период свободного времени, мы общались, это называется «нетворкинг», детектив Андерсон...  
— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить, что вы им занимались? Бизнес-партнеры, другие служащие?   
— Да просто спросите их! Я целый день был на виду и просто не понимаю!...  
Хэнк сделал свое фирменное укоризненное лицо. Он знает про сорок минут, и подозреваемый знает, что он знает, и адвокат знает, что у копов что-то есть, но что — пока неясно.  
Гэвин болел за Хэнка, но старался шипеть потише:  
— Давай, блефуй! Надави на него посильнее!  
— Блеф? — уточнил Ричард.  
Коннор взял его за руку и замигал диодом. Гэвин нервно ерзал на месте. Ну же, ну же, глазки забегали!  
— На некоторое время — простите, я не засекал — мы уединялись с Лидией. С моей женой, если вдруг... Да, в моем возрасте это сложнее, чем раньше, но все-таки мы все еще способны заниматься любовью.   
— И она сможет это подтвердить? — Хэнк подался вперед. На его лице была написана уверенность, что та не сможет.  
И снова этот испуганный взгляд на адвоката.  
— Эти вопросы смущают моего клиента. Думаю, ответа «занимались любовью» достаточно, вы можете проверить это по другим каналам.  
— Например, спросив ее?  
— Нет!  
Аж подпрыгнул. Ого. Хэнк просто смотрел, а подозреваемый багровел на глазах.  
— Боюсь, мы вынуждены отказать в вызове свидетеля, пока не появятся достаточные улики против моего клиента, — адвокат тоже поднялся.   
— Не покидайте пока Детройт, — посоветовал Хэнк.  
— Это официальное требование?  
— Нет. Исключительно рекомендация. Благодарю за то, что уделили время, мистер Рид. В случае, если расследование продвинется дальше, мы снова вас вызовем.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, это же был несчастный случай... просто несчастный случай!  
— Боюсь, факты говорят обратное.

Гэвин сжал губы. Нет, сорвалось, но начало положено. Что-то его здорово удивила реакция — вроде дядя никогда не был таким нервным ханжой.   
— Пиздит? — спросил Хэнк, заходя в комнату наблюдения.  
— Думаю, да, но черт знает, о чем. Может, они там играли в переодевание или трахались на подоконнике с риском спалиться, — заключил Гэвин. — Другой вариант: жена его покрывает, и он боится расхождения версий.   
— Третий вариант, — вклинилась Тина. — Они занимались чем-то нелегальным, например, дули там лед.  
Гэвин кивнул. Да, могло быть, могло. Все-таки способов успеть не было. Достроили бы кольцевую трассу — может, и был шанс, но сейчас и этот огрызок, который проходил над пригородом и недалеко от дома деда, еще не открыли.

Короткий кусочек работы вымотал. Пришлось сбежать и устроиться в комнате отдыха, где сейчас был только коп-мусульманин, чье имя постоянно вылетало из головы. Он был занят своей молитвой и не мешал Гэвину валяться в огромном кресле-мешке, баюкая руку.  
Коннор появился рядом, как призрак. Только андроиды могли ходить так беззвучно. Он устроился рядом и начал мягко, очень осторожно разминать шею. Гэвин ткнулся головой ему в грудь и только слабо вздыхал, когда пальцы надавливали на особенно болючие точки.  
С Коннором даже весь этот пиздец не казался таким уж невыносимым. Но все-таки хорошо, что в этой комнате не было окон. Не получилось бы расслабиться.

***** Точка Б *****

Состояние улучшилось. Улучшилось! Гэвин упрямо твердил себе это, когда снова скрутило. В конце концов, он ходил своими ногами, воспаления не было, а что слабость и шатает — это херня после такой-то травмы. Не очень помогало.  
Больному жить у андроидов было не так уютно, как здоровому. Все было неудобно, места мало, никого о помощи не попросишь. Они, может, и помогли бы, но Гэвин не любил светить слабостями. Сидел и скулил один, как пес.  
Дверь хлопнула, он даже не повернулся — узнал Коннора по шагам.   
Тот подошел ближе, присел рядом с креслом.   
— Болит?  
— Пиздец просто.  
Ладонь коснулась виска, прохладная, шелковая. Гэвин всхлипнул и ткнулся лбом ему в грудь, так и замирая. Стало чуть-чуть легче. Вторая ладонь скользнула по протезу, унимая фантомную боль. Почему-то самому так не получалось. И скулить при нем не было стыдно — и так все знает, что больно и что плохо.  
— Развезло совсем.  
— Ты восстановишься. Просто не торопись. Я могу сообщить Ричарду и Хэнку, что ты не придешь на допрос, они проведут трансляцию.  
— Не, не, я приду. Еще часа два есть, так? Я оклемаюсь.  
Коннор только крепче обнял. Да, становилось лучше. Намного лучше, и Гэвин все четче понимал, что ни на какой чертов допрос он не доберется, если не хочет завтра же загреметь в больницу.   
Можно было уже отрываться от Коннора и начинать шевелиться, но так не хотелось! Только сидеть бы, вот как прихватило — в пижамных штанах и одном носке. Ладонь начала мягко гладить по плечу, по спине, растрепала волосы и Гэвин коротко вздохнул.   
— Ты лучший, Кон.  
Когда он научился так трогать, чтобы все мысли расплывались? И так мягко смеяться, что только легче стало — Гэвин и сам смог хмыкнуть.   
— Останешься дома? Мне нужно будет уехать через два часа сорок восемь минут, но я вернусь к вечеру. Если хочешь, я отвезу тебя к родителям или в больницу.  
— Да ну, нахер их подставлять. Я посижу.   
Да, отпустило. Удалось даже выпрямить спину, не перекашиваясь на больную сторону. Коннор медленно вложил пальцы себе в рот, облизнул и так же неторопливо провел ими по багровому шраму на остатке правой руки, над протезом. Тириум в нем был, конечно, изолирован от крови, зато основа стояла прямо на оставшейся плечевой кости. Тонкие трубки вбуравливались под кожу, цепляя нервные пучки, и все это выглядело как в старом добром кино про киборгов. Андроид и киборг, которые полюбили друг друга. Сдохнуть можно.  
А Коннор все гладил и гладил — регенерирующая мазь у него получалась лучше аптечной. Перешел выше, на живую часть плеча, где еще выпирали шрамы от штопки после той стрельбы на демонстрации. Погладил грудь — там тоже было на что посмотреть, шрам на шраме. Гэвин прижал его ладонь поверх длинного ветвистого ожога. От нежности хотелось сделать какую-нибудь глупость — позвать к алтарю, признаться в любви, предложить сбежать в Россию... С искусственной ладони над пальцами Коннора вдруг начал сползать скин, а стыки замерцали. Очень странное, расслабляюще-кайфовое чувство... Коннор отнял руку, поднялся, чем-то негромко звякнув и резко замигал диодом в красный.  
— Боюсь, что твоя семья имеет другое мнение.  
— Что случилось?  
— Они в дверях. Хочешь спрятаться, пока не поздно?  
Гэвин только фыркнул. Ну да, конечно, по крышам уходить. Черт с ними, все равно прорвутся, если уж решили навестить.   
Андроиды согласились на визит людей, Гэвин успел натянуть нормальные штаны и накинуть рубашку. Скин вернулся на место, мерцание и странное чувство пропали, как не было.

Из-за дверей прогрохотал топот, дверь распахнулась так, будто кто-то шел на прорыв. Агата, младшая из Ридов, была самой высокой и плечистой, стриженой под ежик. Мишель и Том-старший болтались за ней, вытягивая шеи.  
— О, ты уже в увольнении! — Гэвин радостно махнул здоровой рукой. — Здорово, сестренка.   
Она подозрительно осмотрелась, ничего не пропустила: и разрисованные стены с потолком (Коннор протянул свои прекрасные лабиринты уже на всю территорию и выглядело это охуенно), и сложенную одежду, и тарелку с чудовищно здоровым завтраком, который готовил Гэвин себе сам. В местном закутке было, конечно, не развернуться, но на малое хватало.  
— Лучше, чем я думала, — заключила она.   
Потом подошла и стиснула так, что Гэвин крякнул, а потом еще и от пола оторвала на секунду.   
— Ну мы слегка волновались, — объяснила Мишель. — Из больницы звонят, тебя нигде нет...  
— Мы решили проверить! — Том смущенно улыбался. — Прости, что так ввалились. Я видел парня с крысой, у него все норм?  
— У Ральфа все охуенно, но к нему лучше не лезть.  
Том принялся варить на всех кофе — хорошо, что Гэвин недавно взял запасную пачку. Всей компанией они устроились на покрывале, и Коннор с ними сел, разглядывая сиблингов. Снова сканировал, видно, хотя уже неплохо их знал.  
Но раньше против семьи Гэвина не было все-таки уголовного дела.  
Агата выслушала про деда с некоторым недоумением.  
— Оставил наследство? Честно, я думала, он в маму максимум плюнет ядовитой слюной.  
— Он и попытался. А теперь его убийца гоняется за мной, — Гэвин помахал искусственной рукой. — А может, его головорезы. Черт знает, что за зверинец они развели.  
— Да пиздец. Я вообще заехала сказать, что меня скоро зашлют на север, у госпожи президент снова чешется Арктика. Беру под ружье взвод охуенных парней и отправляюсь.  
— Новенькие мирмидоны? Все пацаны, что ли?  
— Да черт знает, я пока только краем глаза видела. Не поверишь, они девианты все. Придется привыкать командовать девиантами.   
— А они свободно покидают часть?  
— Не-е, какое там свободно. Сидят у себя кучкой, у них же сеть отключена. Телек смотрят, наверное.  
Гэвин переглянулся с Коннором. Отключенная сеть, вот о чем они не подумали. Если мирмидон из ближайшей военной части, то местные девианты о нем могли просто не знать — они же все общались в сети. А что покидать не должны — вот тут можно и разобраться.  
— Пошли-ка, пообщаемся с ними, — Гэвин встал. — Кон, и ты с нами.   
— Я могу сходить один.  
— Не можешь. Придется порастрясти старые связи, я не хочу, чтобы его посадили или разобрать успели с перепугу, если что.  
— Так, — Агата тоже вскочила. — Я с вами!  
— Конечно, с нами. Это же твои мирмидоны.  
Гэвин не был уверен, но в армию сейчас, кажется, поставляли очень мало андроидов, чисто чтобы скомпенсировать недостаток персонала. Почему он сразу не подумал про военную базу?! Все мысли вертелись вокруг беглецов и наемников! Сто раз могли бы проверить, ведь Гэвин знал начальника базы!

***

Вел Коннор. Семейство удалось разделить и частично нейтрализовать: Мишель и Том свалили, осталась только Агата.  
Втроем они рванули на полной скорости: Коннор мастерски управлялся с тяжелой машиной и сейчас гнал с риском штрафа.  
— Армейским андроидам могут стирать память, — объяснил он, заходя в поворот со свистом. — Даже сейчас. Возможно, мы уже опоздали.  
— Ничего, проверим. Выдерни Хэнка, если надо.  
Судя по мерцанию диода, выдернул. Черт знает, в сговоре эти андроиды или как. А если там еще и несколько...  
На проходной военной базы дремал солдат. Услышав, что визитеры из полиции, он живо подорвался и организовал сопровождение: база была действующая, чужакам шляться не разрешали. Интересно, кто подбил тогда андроида на участие... может, это ошибка? Может, стрельба со смертью деда никак не связана?   
Ладно, тут были хоть какие-то зацепки. Гэвин салютовал бывшему сослуживцу, отхватившему аж вон полковника. Здоровенный, ровно с дверной проем рыжий детина подскочил и разулыбался:  
— Гэв!  
— Это ж мы новые звёзды не отметили! Хэ-ей! Шон, мы по делу. Агата скоро украдет всех твоих андроидов, а Коннор ведет расследование.   
— Агата Рид? Я как раз хотел спросить...  
— Да, я сестра этого бандита, — Агата салютовала. — К делу — я собиралась прибыть позже, не успела предупредить. Тут должно быть восемь андроидов, готовых к отправке.  
— Возможно, есть и другие андроиды, — заметил Коннор. — Меня особенно интересуют серии Мирмидон один, Мирмидон пять и Эфеб.   
— Разберемся. Давайте по порядку: что за дело, что случилось...   
Шон устало растрепал вихры. Красивый, зараза, синеглазый, плечистый — Гэвин чуть-чуть завидовал.   
Коннор изложил суть: нападение на офицеров полиции, возможная попытка помешать задержанию бандитов или действовать в устрашение. Показал кадр с оптики — далекий силуэт. Но здоровый, да, не уборщик какой-нибудь щуплый.  
— Так, когда это было... ага, — Шон проверил даты и помрачнел. — Эту восьмерку забирали в Киберлайф недавно, вот буквально утром вернули. Подготовка перед отправкой, ну и память сбросили, хотя на кой хрен, не пойму.  
Пиздец. Опоздали. Гэвин злобно двинул по стене кулаком и согнулся пополам — в плечо как ножом ткнули!  
Он сполз на стул, в рот сунули таблетку, дали воду — зубы звякнули по краю стакана. Отпускало — потому что Коннор сжал запястье. Пальцы светились у обоих. Кажется, надо было объяснить, надо было... нет, можно посидеть в покое, откинуться на стену и медленно дышать, пока Коннор излагает ситуацию в общих чертах: ранение, свежий протез.  
Гэвин снова потянулся встать и наткнулся на мягкую, плотную стену «не надо». Коннор продолжал держать его за руку. «Не вставай» — чувствовалось вокруг, пропитывало Гэвина, как мягкую губку. Хотелось прикрыть глаза, голова тяжелела — «отдыхай, я справлюсь».   
Как сквозь воду бежать — Гэвин, нелепо выпятив губу, смог выкрутиться из захвата и рухнул со стула на пол. Эффект пропал, Агата подняла его на ноги без всяких спецэффектов.  
— Ебаные побочки, — буркнул Гэвин.  
— Ты б еще раньше сбежал! Сержант Агата Рид, запакуйте его в больницу, умоляю, — Шон приложил руку к лицу. — К этому возраст без мудрости пришел.

По дороге через плац удалось чуть-чуть поговорить, но на шипящий вопрос «что это была за херня?!» Коннор толком не ответил, отболтался только, что не знает.  
Это нервировало. Чего там в руку накрутили, а вдруг дистанционное управление, а вдруг она задушит, а вдруг уползет и задушит кого-нибудь еще... Гэвин подумал, что так можно весело дрочить, как чужой рукой, и на этом повороте мысли успокоился и вернулся в реальность. К рядку мирмидонов, стоявших в казарме у стены.  
Агата прошлась, изучая будущих подчиненных. Представилась — в этих как электричество включили, они сразу заморгали и замигали диодами.   
— Так, орлы. В Киберлайф на чистку мозгов все ездили?!  
— Это одно из условий контракта, — подтвердил крайний солдат, совсем уж огроменный.  
Странно, но мирмидоны не были близнецами, наоборот: справа два были азиаты и чуть помельче, в середине трое светленьких невысоких девчонок, один индиец, что ли, и два темнокожих здоровяка с совершенно разной мимикой: один как Джерри, наивный такой, а второй спокойный и деловитый. Он и говорил.  
— Стирать память?  
— В целях обеспечения режима секретности после цикла работы на оборудовании, составляющем государственную тайну, — подтвердил крайний.  
Рид выступил вперед, осмотрел их хорошенько, вглядываясь в глаза. Самое уязвимое место, да — андроиды умели врать, но взгляд выдавал.  
— Один из вас стрелял в меня четыре дня назад. Специально целился под ноги. Это были не вы, — он отмел девчонок, — и не вы, — азиаты тоже отошли.   
Оставшиеся трое подходили по комплекции: высокие, широкоплечие.  
— Четыре дня назад мы находились в Киберлайф, — доброжелательно подтвердил здоровяк. — Без оружия.  
— Предъяви номенклатуру, — приказала Агата.   
Крупнокалиберные винтовки, пистолеты, гранаты, ножи — полный праздничный набор. Гэвина по хребту продрало — что, если бы пластиковая армия вышла на баррикады в полной амуниции...  
Винтовка могла подойти. Агата активировала спецификацию и молча показала Гэвину логотип Киберлайф. Значит, часть вооружения тоже делали они! Черт.  
— Это было довольно жестко, — заговорил он, — пуля ударила под ноги и все поехало, говно это ржавое. Может быть, стрелок испугался. Знаю, что ночью он все еще сидел на вышке с антеннами и успел прострелить моего напарника. Пуля вошла сюда, — Гэвин тронул грудь Коннора у регулятора. — Не хотел убивать, но не учел, что там будет второй андроид. Пришлось бежать — там наверняка грохотали ступеньки, снег хрупал под ногами, да?  
У молчаливого темнокожего парня слегка забегали глаза. На Гэвина, на Коннора, на пол... индиец смотрел на Агату с таким интересом, что уебать захотелось. Разговорчивый здоровяк не выдержал:  
— Удаленная память значит удаленная память, детектив Рид.   
— Возможно, моторные рефлексы помогут вспомнить, — Гэвин кинул винтовку вперед, ее подхватил молчаливый. — И знание, что скорее всего стрелок пойдет свидетелем, если сам не решил меня зачем-то пугнуть. Никакого трибунала, отъезд не задержат...  
Сегодня Гэвин был очень хорошим полицейским.  
— Или я откажусь с ним служить, — сказала Агата тихо, давящим тоном. — Отправлю обратно. Мне не нужен в подчиненных уебок. Моих никто не смеет задевать.  
Молчаливый съежился в полтора раза. Он то смотрел на здоровяка, то на Агату, то на Гэвина — выдавал себя с потрохами, но Гэвину нужно было признание. Он скрестил руки, пристраивая протез поудобнее, отступил назад.  
— Может, всех стоит отправить обратно в Киберлайф, пока идет разбирательство. В Арктику уедут другие.  
— Он обещал, что нас разберут. Уничтожат. Всех до одного.  
Прорезался, наконец. Голос у этого солдата оказался неожиданно глубоким и гулким, прямо певческий бас.  
— Имя, боец, — Агата ткнула в него пальцем. — А то нареку.  
— Я выбрал имя Николас. Память восстановилась, когда вы описали ситуацию... частично, не полностью. Я... возможно, я могу дать доступ?  
— Нельзя! Секретка! Черт знает, что ты там вспомнил, — Шон аж позеленел весь от перспективы.  
— Кто приказ отдал? Ну?   
— Я не знаю его имени. Он пришел, когда я был в аппарате настройки, попросил техника временно выйти и отдал приказ.   
— Лицо помнишь? Выведи кадр.  
Оказывается, мирмидон так не умел — голограммы над ладонями создавали только RK. Но кадр удалось переслать через смартфон Шона Коннору, а тот вывел.  
Гэвин глубоко вздохнул. Агата выругалась. Рожу эту они, конечно, прекрасно знали: дядюшка Хосе Рид, этот высветленный хохолок ни с кем не перепутать!

***** И пришпилить *****

Перед самим допросом было ещё много бюрократических танцев. Гэвин ждал, пока не прояснится, так тихо, как только мог — провоцировать ещё не хватало. Хэнк долго ругался с Фаулером, но добился-таки права на проход.   
— Будут подозрения, что он пиздит, или найдешь как надавить — пиши, — приказал он Гэвину заранее.  
Может, и не стоило вмешиваться — родня же. Гэвин смотрел сквозь стекло на растерянного, перепуганного дядюшку, и все больше сомневался в его вине. Адвокат вот торчал рядом, холеный такой, щекастый мужик. Его бы обвинить...  
Хэнк сел напротив, за его плечом замер Ричард.   
Коннор, Гэвин, Тина и Миллер оставались за односторонним зеркалом. Стандартные вопросы для начала: Хосе Рид, шестьдесят девять лет, представитель кризисной группы компании Киберлайф, ценный специалист...  
Говорил в основном адвокат: что клиент находился за границами не только города, но и государства. Но это было относительно ситуации со стариком Ридом, Хэнк же настаивал на подтверждении информации по делам недельной давности.  
— Он нервничает, — сказал Гэвин, смотря сквозь стекло.  
— Это допрос, конечно, он нервничает, — хмыкнула Тина. — Или как-то по-особенному?  
Сложно было описать, но эта чуть-чуть подергивающаяся щека в некоторых моментах... Так, возникла одна идея — может, не лучшая, но Гэвин не хотел тянуть. Как раз дядюшка дернул адвоката за рукав и что-то зашептал ему, прикрывая рот. Ричард, конечно, отлично все услышал и вывел на внутреннюю связь:   
«Мне нужно узнать, что с племянником, все это очень пугающе».  
«Это может ждать!» — сипел адвокат. — «Соберитесь!».  
Гэвин отправил Хэнку небольшое сообщение и нервно начал щелкать пальцем на искусственной руке, проворачивая его вокруг оси. Наверняка бесил всех, но сейчас на это плевал, прикипев взглядом к лицам.  
Хэнк прочитал сообщение, нахмурился. Он редко играл такую роль, но некому больше — детективу Бубочке Хосе не поверит, для него андроиды наверняка все еще почти вещи.  
— Я многое слышал о вашем клане. Так вас называл Гэвин — корректно?  
— Верно, — ответил Хосе. Он разволновался так, что поминутно вытирал пот со лба.  
— Не вижу, как это относится к делу, — оборвал адвокат. — Для праздных...  
— Что с Гэвином?!  
— Вы не спросили, кто пострадал неделю назад, — Хэнк постучал по терминалу, глянул в него снова, уставился своим лучшим тяжелым взглядом. — Потому что вам не доложили подробности, неправда ли? Или потому что все шло по плану и теперь нужно сыграть заботливого дядюшку?  
— Это переходит границы...  
— Марк, заткнись! Что с Гэвином?!   
Хэнк смотрел секунд десять — ровно, тяжело. Ричард за его спиной замер, как памятник.  
— Нам всегда сложно было дружить, мистер Рид. Гэвин не был простым человеком, но даже слепой бы заметил, что он душу вкладывает в работу. Многочасовые переработки, лишние смены — так никто не работал, как он. Участок многое потеряет...  
— Что с ним? — Хосе вскочил, грохнул по столу.   
— Ампутация руки. Реанимация, — Хэнк теперь смотрел слегка сквозь него. Голос звучал ровно и скупо.   
Надо же. Гэвин никогда бы не подумал, что старого засранца тоже расстроит. «Сложно дружить», вот же... нужно будет извиниться. Или просто сесть, потолковать хорошенько, не крыситься.  
— Все серьезно? — шепотом переспросил Хосе, но сам видно понял, что ляпнул. Надо же, а Гэвин реанимацию не запомнил. — Я не хотел...  
Хэнк постучал по столу, прожигая его взглядом. Адвокат закатил глаза.  
— Итак, вы признаетесь в покушении на убийство...  
— Я хотел просто припугнуть Гэва. И я не трогал отца, я даже не был в стране в это время!  
— Однако де...  
— Я признаю только организацию нападения на моего племянника. Я собирался его напугать, окей? У него фобия после армии, я хотел надавить и заставить его сбросить актив, ничего больше, никакой реанимации! Боже, я точно этого не хотел...  
— Зачем? Проясните мотив, — Хэнк сохранял профессионализм, не рычал. Гэвин бы наорал. Хорошо, что он был по эту сторону стекла и не мог трясти дядюшку за шиворот.   
— Это было мое наследство, не Гэва. Отец изменил мнение в последний момент... он часто менял мнение. Если бы я его убил, то подождал бы благоприятного исхода, понимаете? Для Гэва это ничто, он не разбирается в акциях, в брокерстве, в больших деньгах! Не понимаю, чего он вцепился и даже слушать ничего не хотел, я бы дал много больше, чем он бы получил даже за десять лет!  
— А вам зачем?  
— Блокирующий пакет — это не просто деньги, детектив. Это, я бы сказал, в последнюю очередь деньги. Отец в лучшие годы крутил Киберлайф как хотел. Он хотел унизить меня, отдав мою долю тому, кто совершенно точно ей не распорядится, понимаете? И вот преуспел... но я никогда не хотел причинить вреда Гэву, тот андроид должен был выстрелить ему под ноги, а не в руку!  
Хэнк не стал пояснять, как там и что — зачитал Миранду, отправил в камеру спокойно и без суеты.  
Но все-таки, если не Хосе — то кто?..  
От мыслей натурально разболелась голова. Раньше Гэвин не думал, как пиздецки сложно будет расследовать дело родственников. Что будет лезть в голову, как дядька поддержал его во время скандала в школе, как учил не особо слушать деда, как показывал самый модный способ завязать шнурки...  
Боль отступила под странным ощущением — как теплое, мягкое чувство «ты не один».   
Ладонь светилась, накрытая обнаженной рукой Коннора. Остальные старательно на них не смотрели. Как поцелуй, только без поцелуя. Как будто они обнялись, а никто не видел.   
— Я в норме. Можешь прекратить это шаманство.   
Свечение угасло. Тина неловко кашлянула.  
— Круто его Хэнк. Это ты подсказал надавить?  
— Предположил, что Хосе не в курсе реальных последствий. Угадал вот.  
Миллер старательно делал вид, что интересуется пустой комнатой. Гэвин поспешил уйти, чтобы точно не услышать пересудов. Например, что Хэнк прав — Фаулер точно отстранит его нахрен, как только дело кончится. И что в полиции не так уж полезен инвалид с двумя протезам и реабилитацией по три месяца. Со стрельбой опять же непонятно — в лучшем случае закатают в архив, пока не сдаст заново все экзамены и психологические тесты.  
К оперативной работе могли и вовсе не допустить. Никогда. Он и так ходил по грани с кучей выговоров и этических комиссий. Решат, что проще списать — и привет, родной диван.

Коннор увел его в кофейню неподалеку, как-то легко и непринужденно всучил кофе и сел рядом, пристально сканируя. Может, поэтому и отпустило — насквозь же видит, жестянка.   
Гэвин сам накрыл его руку своей и сосредоточился. Хотелось вызвать это чувство самому, но он не знал, как. Не вопить же «сила лебедя»!   
Пальцы слабенько замерцали. Получилось! Гэвин громко подумал «ты классный» — и Коннор непривычно улыбнулся.  
— Ты тоже.

***** Вниз по трубе, ведущей вверх *****

Дело слегка застопорилось: к убийству старика Рида больше никого было не притянуть. В то, что Клементина могла хладнокровно сломать шею собственному отцу, Гэвин не верил. Выстрелить из ружья могла, по башке чем-нибудь грохнуть, но чтобы вот так сидеть и держать... нет, точно нет. Хотя сил бы хватило.  
Он снова и снова проходился по каждой минуте алиби дядюшки Маркоса, а потом — по тому, что удалось восстановить про последний день жизни деда. Время смерти было определено очень точно.  
И то, что не сработала сигнализация... Кажется, у Гэвина была идея, как проверить алиби матери. Он позвонил Хэнку, и тот согласился на следственный эксперимент.  
Мама сама понимала, что надо проверить каждую версию, так что не говнилась и не делала глупостей.   
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Гэв? — спросила она, когда вышла из машины Хэнка.  
Без наручников, к счастью.  
— Жить буду, честное слово.  
— Коннор, проследите за тем, чтобы он сегодня отдыхал, пожалуйста.  
— Обязательно, мэм.  
Ну шатало немного. Два дня Гэвин провел в постели, пытаясь оклематься, и сегодня выглядел почти что человеком.

Особняк старика Рида выглядел совсем не так, как домик его дочери: огроменный, на три этажа, весь в кокетливых завитушках. Ворота не открылись автоматически, Хэнку пришлось задействовать специальный пропуск, которого у Клементины Рид не было. Но она все еще могла перемахнуть через невысокий кованый забор, несмотря на возраст. Собак дед не держал, наружные камеры имели несколько слепых зон, и, если не заходить с главного входа, то можно было просочиться со двора. Судя по записи того дня, дверь открылась в двенадцать ноль шесть и больше не закрывалась. Если Маркос Рид это сделал, он как-то добрался из комнаты на третьем этаже сквозь густую толпу и субботние пробки за двадцать четыре минуты. Коннор уже моделировал, что без вертолета ему удалось бы доехать минимум за полчаса и ни минутой меньше.  
— О, уже и до сюда достроили, — заметила Клементина, посмотрев наверх.  
Участок скоростной магистрали обрывался как раз неподалеку. Там копошились андроиды. Гэвин помнил, что в тот субботний день андроиды бастовали, работали только немногочисленные люди. Все было перекрыто от и до, так что тут можно было не волноваться, по ней вряд ли удалось бы проехаться кому-то, не владеющему спецтехникой и навыками ниндзя, чтобы залезть на магистраль, не привлекая внимания охраны. В таких талантах немолодого дядюшку подозревать было очень сложно. Уж проще вертолетом.  
Ладно, следовало сосредоточиться на реальности. Клементина встала так, как показал ей Хэнк: чтобы не попадать в поле зрения камеры. Взялась за ручку двери рукой, обернутой в платок.  
— Обнаружен нарушитель! Обнаружен нарушитель!  
Клементина сняла платок и взялась голой рукой, чтобы система распознала прикосновения.  
— Тебе не разрешено приходить в этот дом, — сказала охранная система голосом старика Сантьяго. Она аж вздрогнула.  
Дверь осталась заперта, как бы Клементина ни пыталась ее открыть. Наконец, она случайно заступила в поле зрения камеры и снова раздался крик про нарушителя. Пришлось Хэнку гасить сигнал тревоги.  
Ричард снял скин с руки и просканировал дверную ручку. Конечно, там были отпечатки только самой Клементины: в рапорте было указано, что снять что-то еще не удалось, ручку почистили, не активировав охрану.   
— Система знала убийцу. Он открыл дверь отпечатком, а потом стер следы. Нужно еще раз проверить список людей, упомянутых в системе слежения.  
Хотя Гэвин знал и так: несколько приятелей старика, одна женщина, занимавшаяся цветами, дети и их семьи. Кто бы мог подумать, что отпечатки Клементины в этом списке обрабатывали так! Сама система была, конечно, закрытой и после смерти единственного владельца почти не выдала данных.  
Гэвин проверил себя: дверь открылась без воплей. Его дом впускал, а маму — нет.

Хэнк вышел и зарылся пальцами в патлы, растрепал так, что чуть не выдрал клоками. Ричард мягко тронул его за плечо и что-то тихо пробормотал на самое ухо.   
— Нужны доказательства, понимаешь! Доказательства, чтобы ее допросить! Суд нас нахер пошлет с нашей теорией телепортации!  
— Но если он как-нибудь проехал по этой магистрали!..  
Гэвин вклинился к ним:  
— Хэнк, давай я еще раз осмотрю все, окей? А ты все-таки потряси нашу свидетельницу. Знаешь, ей тоже бы силы хватило, я уверен. Попробуй притянуть там какие-нибудь обстоятельства, а то и я что-нибудь найду...  
— Гэвин! Отдыхать!  
— Я только посмотрю чуть-чуть! Ну пап!  
Хэнк не выдержал и разулыбался. Гэвин чувствовал, как горят уши, но упрямо стоял на своем: он комнату со смятыми простынями пока не осматривал, а вдруг чего пропустили? Даже лучшие могли прохлопать что-нибудь незаметное, что-то, что объяснило бы возможность выйти!

Кто бы ни убил старика, Маркос, его жена или кто-то третий, тот промежуток времени оставался самым подозрительным. Хэнк прислал сообщение: «Получил разрешение на допрос. Хорошо, что проверили ручку».   
Вел, конечно же, Коннор. Диод у него горел желтым.  
— Никакого героизма, — пообещал Гэвин, устраиваясь в кресле. Снова болела голова. — Просто побродим, хорошо? Может, ты что-то увидишь.  
— Ричард — продвинутая модель. Если он ничего не обнаружил...  
— То не лишним будет посмотреть и тебе, Кон. У тебя зато опыта больше.  
Коннор только кивнул, выкручивая руль на повороте как заправский гонщик. Хотел решить это дело, конечно, и запинать Гэвина отдыхать, а тот думал, что надо бы свалить обратно в новый дом, раз типов со снайперкой больше не предвидится, и Коннора уволочь.

Здание было на балансе «Детройт Брикс тим», там постоянно проводили какие-то мероприятия, а не только тимбилдинг, но сегодня их встретил только андроид-распорядитель.   
— Извините, мы закрыты.  
— Полиция Детройта, по делу...  
— Ах, да. Мне сообщили, — он улыбнулся. Бывший дорожный рабочий, если Гэвин правильно распознал модель, такие раньше пачками чинили асфальт и прокладывали трубы.   
— Мне нужна комната...  
— Да, апартаменты 301-А, по делу мистера Маркоса Рида. Президиум постановил, что до окончания расследования он не может принимать никакие решения, а здание будет временно законсервировано. Знаете, репутационные потери могут быть...  
— Мы осмотримся и уйдем, — Гэвин прервал его речь.   
Разговорчивый какой. Но распорядитель не обиделся. Он бодро провел их на третий этаж, рассказывая, что комнату после уборки ни разу не трогали, а сразу опечатали, на всякий случай. Подозрение в убийстве среди руководства компании! Недопустимо!  
Гэвин тщательно осматривался. По коридору пройти незамеченным не получилось бы, тут то и дело сновали гости. Но, если переодеться... Доказать бы...  
За дверью был обычный гостиничный номер, ничего странного. Окно, шкафы, ну и огромная кровать. Голова ныла, плечо дергало, так что Гэвин, осмотревшись, сел на покрывало. Распорядитель аж вздрогнул. Кажется, он читал много детективов.  
Пальцы как-то неприятно тянуло. Хотелось лечь и уснуть прямо тут. Коннор бродил, осматривая стены, иногда задавал вопросы.  
Раздался звонок — от Хэнка! — и Гэвин торопливо ответил.  
— Она все рассказала.   
— Ну?  
— Сексуальные игры. Ее связали и оставили на час с лишним с кляпом во рту и прочими... штуками. Есть следы на руках и ногах. Она точно в этот день никуда не могла бегать.  
— Понял. Кон, пересказать?  
— Слышал. Куда ведет эта шахта? В нее есть доступ? — Коннор спроецировал прямоугольник на стену за спинкой кровати.  
— Изначально в ней был небольшой лифт доставки блюд, но она давно замурована... Сочтено бесполезным...  
Коннор залез под кровать, чем-то там неистово загрохотал и вернулся с добычей: небольшим лоскутом ярко-зеленой ткани. И еще с чем-то черным на пальцах — это он слизнул.  
— Фиксирую образец ДНК. Личность установлена: Маркос Рид, засохшая кровь недельной давности. Образец ткани эквивалентен по цвету и материалу униформе дорожного рабочего.   
Кажется, они все крупно недооценили мышцы дядюшки. Андроид-распорядитель смотрел на Коннора, как на рок-звезду.

В участке Ричард все ходил и мигал диодом: злился, что пропустил такой очевидный ход. С униформой все оказалось просто: дядюшка спланировал все поминутно. Жену оставил с голосовым помощником, который отслеживал ее состояние, а сам переоделся и рванул покорять старые шахты. На дорожного рабочего, вышедшего из подвала, никто не обратил внимания, а дальше все было просто: пройти через пост охраны по настоящему пропуску на выдуманное имя и лихо прогнать над всеми пробками. Все сходилось поминутно: люди помнили быстро мчащий ремонтный грузовичок, но попросту решили, что оборудование засбоило на чужом участке.  
На втором пункте охраны сначала была пересменка, на вошедшего тоже не обратили внимания. Все как по нотам.  
— И все-таки почему дед так долго прожил со сломанной шеей, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не думал об этом слишком подробно, — посоветовал Хэнк. — Не нашего полета птицы. Расслабься, выпей... обезбол, и чтобы завтра я тебя на работе не видел.

Пришлось повиноваться. Состояние и правда было ни к черту. Они примчали в рекордные сроки, хорошо если без штрафов. Мимо почему-то проплывали лица других андроидов, появились Ральф и его крыса, и еще рыжая Элиза... Где он? Куда его привезли?  
Но ведь это его квартира, не Коннора... На стенах не было черного лабиринта, окно не закрывали доски...  
— Кон?  
— Я здесь. Отдыхай.  
— Где мы? Почему тут... все?  
— Я хотел рассказать позже.   
Гэвин приподнял голову. Он лежал в гнезде из одеял и видел только стопы в нечеловечески белоснежных носках.   
— Мы переехали, Гэвин. Выкупили здание и переехали. Моя квартира теперь напротив твоей. Это быстрее и дешевле, чем легализовать сквот. Я хотел сделать сюрприз.  
Лицо Коннора оказалось напротив его, диод горел спокойным синим, и с таким волшебным видом Гэвин наконец-то уснул.


	5. Глава 5: Очень теплые

***** Много нежности *****

Несколько дней Гэвин провел как в тумане. Ел, пил, пару раз оказывался в клинике, где в него тыкали иголками... Коннор оставался рядом, хоть и уходил порой к себе — но даже так был совсем близко. Совсем просто позвать.   
Гэвин старался разрабатывать руку, и через неделю уже мог уверенно пить из чашки, не рискуя разбить ее об зубы. Да, приходилось при этом покрепче сидеть на стуле и держаться за стол, но все-таки!  
— Скоро дрочить смогу, — фыркнул он, устраиваясь поудобнее. Коннор, в одних штанах и босиком, сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и внимательно смотрел на него снизу вверх.  
— Я могу помочь.  
И улыбка эта. И быстрый взгляд: по груди вниз, в пах, и снова на лицо. Диод легонько мигал желтым. Сразу стало жарче. Ну какой же он красивый, а! Как так можно!  
Коннор продолжал работать, конечно — в основном по ночам, чтобы оставаться с Гэвином днем. В отделе то и дело расползались слухи, что Коннор все-таки не девиант, а коварная машина. Особенно старалась ночная смена.  
— Я хочу сам справиться, — Гэвин поднял искусственную руку и показал новый фокус: снял скин и немного подсветил стыки. Пальцы почти не дрожали.  
Коннор протянул руку в ответ, обнажая пальцы. Коснулся — от точек расползалось тепло, и не только от температуры.   
Живой ладонью Гэвин медленно провел по его щеке, остро ощущая нежность скина. Кожа такой просто не могла быть. Может, привычка от протеза, но под скином Гэвин теперь отчетливо ощущал плотный пластик. Пальцы прошлись по странному следу, который заставлял скин слегка мерцать.  
— Ударился?  
— В меня кинули стулом.   
— Ты же отомстил?  
Коннор улыбнулся, и эта улыбка так здорово отразилась в глазах, что аж сердце защемило. Такая живая. И привлечь его, касаясь только кончиками пальцев, было так легко и приятно. Еще след был на правой брови, там аж мерцало: зацепило разлетом стекла. Самый живой на свете, тянущийся за прикосновениями прекрасный Коннор.  
И целоваться научился. Скользил так уверенно и так нежно, увлекая за касаниями, что Гэвин азартно включился в игру, перетягивая активность, целуя, скользя языком в прохладном рту. Запустить пальцы ему в волосы, сползти со стула на колени, чтобы все еще быть чуть выше, и медленно запрокинуть на спину. Баланс держал Коннор за них обоих.   
Гэвин бережно устроил его на постели и оперся на локти. Смотреть, как Коннор мерцает диодом и бледнеет от возбуждения, было отдельным наслаждением. Перенести вес на протез Гэвин еще не мог, так что оперся здоровой рукой, а пластиковые пальцы переплел с пальцами Коннора.   
Возбуждение росло волнами — все жарче, все сложнее дышать, все больше хотелось просто тереться о скин, наслаждаясь тем, как Коннор сам выгибается.   
— Разденешь меня? — шепнул тот прямо в губы.  
Волна была куда сильнее прежних, Гэвин застонал вслух, прижимаясь к шелковым губам, и попытался передать вот эту нежность. От пальцев прошило вдруг резким щемящим восторгом: Коннор раскрылся в ответ, показывая свои чувства. У них уже здорово получалось сливаться, и на этот раз Гэвин не собирался отдергивать руку. Ничего, ничего, штаны можно стянуть как попало, не отрываясь от восторженного взгляда, прижаться сильнее и замереть так.  
Коннор мягко подтолкнул Гэвина вперед и потянул его здоровую ладонь наверх, к шее, к нежному уязвимому месту под затылком, где переплетались чувствительные трубки.   
«Хочу тебя» — ощущение отражалось снова и снова, пока не заполонило все мысли. Поцелуями пройтись от мягких губ по твердой скуле, к изящному уху и снова к губам, пальцами перебирать системы, нажимая немного, притормаживая течение тириума, чтобы Коннор весь вздрагивал и мерцал, раздвигая колени шире. Ответное движение, ответная нежность, невероятная теснота внутри.   
«Не больно?»   
«Продолжай, мне хорошо».  
Прохлада пропала — теперь Коннор от возбуждения перегревался, выгибался так, что Гэвин вскрикивал. Они переплелись тесно и туго, почти не удавалось даже выскальзывать, оставались только обморочные короткие толчки в глубину, острые иглы возбуждения по хребту. Быстрее, резче, задыхаясь, пока не перегрузит до белого шума.  
Коннор машинно скрипнул и замер, плотно сжавшись. Кажется, Гэвина накрыло повторным оргазмом от его, отраженного. И лицо сохранило выражение крайней сосредоточенности.  
Они все еще оставались в соединении, и впервые Гэвин подсмотрел, как тот загружается после этой мгновенной темноты. Вспышка недоумения, секундный ужас, осознание — и расслабленная нежность. Вспомнил, кто он и где?   
Гэвин поцеловал плотно стиснутые губы.  
— Я тут, Кон. Давай в душ?  
Пришлось все-таки плавно отнять руку, чтобы он окончательно загрузился и понял, на каком свете. Почему-то иногда это занимало больше времени, чем обычно. Гэвин застонал, выскальзывая — остаточное возбуждение пробрало до самой глубины — и чуть отстранился. Нужно было встать, добраться до душа, еще полчаса целоваться под текущей водой, раз уж никто не помешает.  
— Ты собирался пойти в гости к родителям, — сказал Коннор. — И просил напомнить об этом.  
— Ах черт! Совершенно забыл об этом. Пойдешь со мной? Тебя звали.  
Коннор несколько мгновений задумчиво мерцал диодом.  
— Да. Я думаю, твоя семья готова к этой встрече.   
Проводы Агаты в армию, свежие новости, веселье. Гэвин соскучился по семье и по живности, да и официально представить Коннора не мешало. Только бы все шло как надо.

***** Пополнение клана *****

Перед отъездом Агаты решили устроить малый семейный сбор — только свои, без большой толпы. Присутствие Коннора уже почти никого не смущало, все занимались своими делами: папа разогревал барбекю, Агата тискала кота, Том-старший и Мишель гоняли собаку, кидая фрисби: бедный буль не знал уже, как подпрыгнуть, чтобы ее поймать. И, конечно же, все орали.  
Даже странно было — кто бы мог подумать, что Гэвин отвыкнет так быстро. Сейчас он сидел в углу, пощипывая искусственными пальцами листики на изгороди: соседей спасала удаленность их дома и вот эти огромные, за два метра уже, кусты.   
С обратной стороны тянулся густой парк, почти лес. Место было родным так долго, что Гэвину странно было от мысли, что вот сегодня потусит — и снова уедет к себе. В свой совершенно новый дом.  
В задумчивости он едва не пропустил странные перемещения у калитки. Нечто беззвучное остановилось напротив. Теперь кто-то стоял там, не нажимая кнопку звонка. Стремновато.  
Гэвин на секунду пожалел, что нет пистолета, но потом отмахнулся. Стрелок бы так не торчал. Может, кто из родни приперся и стесняется стучать? Поэтому Гэвин распахнул дверь — и замер с открытым ртом. Элайджа Камски собственной персоной!  
За его спиной стоял какой-то охуительный мотоцикл. Ни одной Хлои видно не было.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами, Рид. Наедине. Это неудачное время?  
— Да, пиздец неудачное, я через час смогу сбежать, только...  
— Гэвин, это кто? Кристофер пришел? — Мишель подбежала и тоже замерла, во все глаза разглядывая Камски.  
Ор мгновенно стих.   
— Это не очень удачное время, — заключил Гэвин уныло.   
— Мистер Камски? — мама неуверенно взмахнула рукой. — Заходите, Гэв, ты чего дорогу перегородил! Я слышала, вы дружили с моим отцом.  
Лицо у Камски как будто переключилось в другой режим: растерянность пропала, он широко ухмыльнулся и кивнул, даже осанка сменилась на королевскую за одно движение. Он обошел Гэвина, коротко кивнул Клементине:  
— Миссис Рид, я многое о вас слышал, но не всему верил. Приятно наконец-то познакомиться лично.   
— Просто Клементина, — мама смутилась.   
Гэвину оставалось только беспомощно следовать за ними. Может, не бомбанет, может, все будет тихо, но ведь в любой момент кто-то мог сообразить! Или он зря параноит? Никто не сообразил за столько лет...  
Коннор поймал его за руку, отвел в сторону:  
— Ты знаешь, в чем причина визита?   
— Он хотел поговорить наедине, но это была чертовски плохая мысль.  
— И он сбежал от Хлой. Они ищут его по всему городу. Мне передать, что Камски тут?  
— Погоди немного, — Гэвин нахмурился.   
Ситуация нравилась ему все меньше. Зачем самому богатому человеку на свете от кого-то вообще сбегать? Почему он не приказал им, если он мог приказать Хлое подставить голову под заряженный ствол? Очень странно. Гэвин пошел за стол, где папа уже раскладывал стейки по тарелкам, а мама разливала вино.  
Камски все отвечал и отвечал на бесконечные вопросы. Семейство умирало от любопытства, где они с дедом познакомились, что тот рассказывал, дружили они или так, работали вместе. Мама смотрела, чуть прищурившись, и очень задумчиво переводила взгляд с Камски на Гэвина, потом на мужа, и снова на Камски. Что-то заподозрила? Она хорошо разбиралась в людях и трепетом перед регалиями не страдала.  
Мало этого — минут через десять Камски начал слегка заваливаться в сторону. Он все еще беспечно трепался, что изобрел андроидов в шестнадцать и про существование Сантьяго Рида тогда еще не подозревал, а первые инвестиции в него делала собственная мать... но ему было не очень хорошо.  
— А отец вас поддерживал? — спросила Клементина, постукивая пальцами по тарелке.   
Повисла очень неловкая тишина. Деланная беспечность у Камски растрескивалась на глазах. Вот такое никто, даже самый странный и стремный тип, не заслужил. Гэвин неловко дернул искусственной рукой и разлил вино.  
— Упс. Мистер Камски, у меня управление протеза глючит. Посмотрите?  
Тот поднялся, снова натягивая искусственную бодрость.  
— Конечно. Собственно, я приехал именно из-за этого протеза: хотел проверить, как он работает. Гэвин, не проводите?..   
— Так это правда, это вы поставили протез! — Агата вскочила, — Можно посмотреть? Я уверена, в армии...  
— Нет, — Гэвин сделал ей старый условный жест — «тормози». Она поняла, и остальные сиблинги тоже мигом заглохли. — Слушайте, не хочу за столом всеми этими проводами светить. Ма, мы скоро вернемся.  
Та кивнула, явно что-то подозревающая. Ладно, она не детектив, не должна доколупаться. Но черт знает... Все это Гэвина страшно напрягало, да еще на смартфон пришло сообщение от Коннора: «Хлои уже определили, что он поехал в эту сторону, и сейчас пытаются найти нужную улицу».  
Ну отлично. Этого только не хватало. «Отвлекай их как можно дольше, мне нужно время».  
Гэвин стремительно уволок Камски в дом, в свою комнату, и захлопнул дверь.  
— Воды?  
Маска спокойствия растрескалась, Камски почти рухнул на кровать и уронил лицо в ладони, тяжело и часто дыша. В стакан он сначала сунул что-то вроде градусника, и только после короткого сигнала начал пить. Гэвин нервно ждал, пока оклемается.  
— Как вы догадались, Рид?  
— Я со всякими работал, — Гэвин сел в кресло у стола. — Помолчу, приходите в себя.  
Коннор написал, что Хлои только что нашли мотоцикл и что он вышел на связь, пытаясь оттянуть их визит.  
— У нас есть пара минут, — сказал Гэвин. — Потом ваши андроиды все-таки прорвутся.   
— О чем вы?  
— Хлои у порога, и они очень хотят знать, кто и зачем украл их подопечного.   
— О. Мне лучше поторопиться, не хочу драм, — Камски начал слегка раскачиваться, но остановил себя явным усилием воли. — Я хотел пригласить вас на осмотр. Это включение сенсоров через андроида — мне так и не удалось просчитать в лаборатории, и это может в корне изменить систему, облегчить переход на... Неважно.  
— Это как-то связано с моим дедом и его удивительной живучестью?  
Камски кивнул.   
— И никак не связано с вашими поисками отца?  
— Что? Нет. Никак. Я давно отказался от этой идеи.   
Вроде бы Камски не врал. Гэвин после короткой паузы кивнул: ладно. Остальное можно пережить.  
— Я выведу с другой стороны дома, чтобы не налетели, — Гэвин поднялся и открыл окно. — Сюда.   
Наверное, он был первым человеком в мире, предложившим Камски сбежать через ежевичные кусты, но тот последовал без возражений, только дергался от царапин.  
Три Хлои стояли у калитки и неподвижно пялились на нее. Это выглядело реально крипово — и то, как они все повернулись, когда Камски оказался на дороге.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он, поднимая руки. Его окружили и явственно отсканировали. Одна из Хлой немедленно вытащила флакон обеззараживающего средства и начала промокать царапины.  
— Это опасное поведение, — выговорила более механическая Хлоя. — Вы подвергаете себя ненужному риску, Элайджа.  
— Потому что вы оцениваете обстановку как опасную уже неделю подряд!  
— Система не делает вас бессмертным, Элайджа. Пожалуйста, пройдите в автомобиль, дороги сейчас в плохой кондиции, но мы найдем безопасный путь.  
Гэвин не удержался:  
— Эй, что такого опасного?   
— На меня совершили двадцать девять покушений, — Элайджа не улыбнулся, а как-то странно дернул губами. — Мне действительно лучше уехать. До свидания, Рид.  
Одна из Хлой — более живая — заняла мотоцикл, и они уехали.

Семейство выглядело слегка пришибленным. Гэвин вскинул руки:  
— Все в норме, его забрали телохранители. Нас ни в чем не обвиняют, если что.   
Агата хмыкнула, разбивая это молчание:  
— Знакомство с хаотическим миллиардером — это плюс сто к внезапным ситуациям. Давайте пожрем уже, а? Гэв, твоя рука в норме?  
— Да, уже работает. Глючит немножко.  
Гэвин уселся за стол, делая вид, что все нормально и что вовсе он не катает в голове все эти стремные мысли. Хотелось бы, чтоб арест решал все вопросы — но ведь нет! Даже в деле не все было ясно: откуда дядюшка брал эти настоящие, работающие пропуски для несуществующих людей? Он пока молчал как рыба.   
И когда всплывет? Ведь всплывет же, рано или поздно.

Но вечеринка все равно удалась. Агата развлекалась на полную катушку, остальные тоже вроде выбросили из головы этот стремный визит и жгли. К ночи даже сам Гэвин расслабился, отчаянно завывая в караоке «Under pressure». Он поймал взгляд Коннора и прокричал именно ему:  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets

Коннор улыбнулся и во время припева подошел, подхватывая следующий куплет:  
It’s the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
«Let me out!»  
Они обнялись, продолжая петь — у Коннора получалось хорошо, а у Гэвина плохо, но это им ничуть не мешало. И поцеловались в конце — под дружный восторженный вопль.  
Агата хохотала и хлопала громче всех, крича, что на свадьбу им закажет эту песню, но Коннор даже не отшатнулся — просто кивнул, глядя Гэвину в глаза. Внутри что-то сладчайше растаяло.

Но все-таки нужно было ехать домой. Гэвин только зашел в комнату, чтобы собрать последние вещи — и вдруг наткнулся на два стеклянных шарика, которые когда-то достал из Коннора. Внутри них были магниты. Гэвин повернулся — и обнаружил совершенно белую физиономию. Коннор от смущения потерял вообще весь скин.  
— Эй! Я только хотел спросить... Ты в норме?  
— Я думал, что ты их выкинул.  
Коннор сел так резко, что в нем опять звякнуло. Гэвин сжал пальцы — и понял, что звук получился точно такой же. От любопытства аж скулы свело.  
— Честное слово, я не наста...  
— Они приятные, — перебил Коннор. — Используются для лимитирования тириума в трубках.  
Он забрал шарики из ладони и показал, как они стремятся соединиться. Скин постепенно возвращался, оставляя красивые разводы. Потом Коннор расположил эти шарики так, чтобы они сжали искусственную ладонь Гэвина. Приятная плотная гладкость, как у массажного диска, и это пронизывающее чувство — наверное, магнитное поле...  
— Тебе просто в кайф, да?  
Коннор кивнул и покатал их, перенося приятное давление с точки на точку. Мягко, но пронизывающе, странно... Приятно. Очень. Гэвин понял, что с трудом дышит, поглощенный этим чувством.  
— Когда у меня не было осязания, только магнитные датчики и несколько других давали мне постоянное ощущение корпуса, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Это не было предусмотрено системой. Их просто забыли во мне однажды.   
Гэвин медленно повел пальцами по его груди — и резко вдруг ощутил вспышку. Шарик изнутри стремился притянуться к тому, что был на ладони. Коннор прикрыл глаза, диод мерцал желтым от возбуждения.  
— Поехали домой. А то не удержимся, — Гэвин притянул его второй, живой ладонью и поцеловал.   
Медленно, так медленно и так нежно. Только бы не сорваться. Нужно добраться до дома.   
Им помешал громкий стук в дверь.  
— Ночуем у меня, — шепнул Гэвин перед тем, как оторваться.   
Он судорожно поправил одежду, вытер физиономию и только после этого открыл дверь.  
— О, — мама сразу смутилась. — Извини, я забыла, что ты не один. Но я уже помешала, да?  
— Уже ничего страшного. Что-то срочное?  
Оказалось, разговор, да еще в родительской комнате. Гэвин привычно сжался — раньше его там в основном распекали. Только через пару секунд удалось осознать: пятнадцать лет остались далеко позади. Теперь они сидели на равных.  
— Этот мистер Камски... — мама постучала по столу. — Слушай, это может показаться глупостью, но выслушай, хорошо? Так получилось, что за пару месяцев до того, как мы с твоим папой окончательно сошлись, у нас была крупная ссора.  
— И я наделал глупостей, — подтвердил отец. Он осунулся, но выглядел решительно, как седой низенький викинг перед последней битвой. — Прежде всего, я очень нелепо изменил.  
— Прежде всего, — Клементина сжала кулак, — ты хранил презервативы в заднем кармане, а я говорила тысячу раз, что так нельзя! Они от этого рвутся!  
— Да, да... И это была абсолютная глупость с начала и до конца! Мне стоило хотя бы переспросить ее телефон!  
Гэвин молча переводил взгляд с одного на другую, онемев.  
— Или записывать его не на салфетке, в которую потом сморкался! — Клементина закатила глаза. — Извини, Гэв. К делу — мы тут посчитали даты и некоторые подробности и очень сильно подозреваем...  
— Что Элайджа Камски — мой брат. Так?  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Коннор провел анализ. Он очень любопытный, — Гэвин вздохнул. — И вы не собираетесь откусывать головы?  
— А тебе-то как? — папа взял его за руку, тревожно заглядывая в глаза. — Ты на нас не обижаешься? Мы не говорили, потому что не были уверены, ну, в последствиях... Я долго искал эту женщину, чтобы предупредить о риске, но так и не смог найти. Она жила в Детройте, а не в Чикаго.  
— Эй, эй, — Гэвин сгреб обоих и стиснул, как мог крепко. — Мам, пап, ну вы что!  
— Ты все равно наш любимый старший сын, — твердо сказала Клементина.   
— Ничего не изменится. Ничего не станет хуже, — Гэвин убеждал их, а не себя — для себя-то он точно это знал. — Мы — Риды, и мы добрые, — он коснулся щеки отца, — и смелые, — он тронул плечо матери, — и мы тролли из-под моста, — он стукнул себя в грудь. — Это пусть Камски радуется, что приглашен к нам. Если мы, конечно, пригласим!  
Мама рассмеялась. Папа тоже повеселел и ободрился.  
— Ладно. Мы еще подумаем, оповещать его или нет. Вроде бы столько лет прошло...  
— Он все равно узнает, — Гэвин глянул в окно, хотя не мог рассмотреть отсюда башню Киберлайф. — Эти Хлои уже в курсе, они скажут. Но все равно, мы разберемся. Если будут проблемы — сразу звоните, хорошо?   
— Ты все-таки не останешься на ночь? — грустно вздохнула мама.  
— Сейчас перецелую всех сиблингов и поеду.  
Они еще раз обнялись, долго и крепко. Объятий будет не хватать, подумал Гэвин. И подумал еще, что можно научить андроидов не только плохому, но и обнимашкам. Но потом, потом.  
Пока у него было несколько очень коротких дел, раз уж никто не собирался устраивать казнь.

Том-старший радостно чмокнул его в щеку и сбежал обратно к своей работе. Мишель же выглядела немного подавленно, и Гэвин скинул Коннору сообщение: «скоро буду. Не уезжай без меня, хорошо?» Тот подтвердил.  
— Эй, сестричка. С работой что-то не в порядке?   
Гэвин не совсем гадал: просто Мишель уж очень часто мелькала в поле зрения. Не так, как раньше, когда она дистанционно училась в колледже и выходила из комнаты только поесть и на пробежку.  
— Меня дропнули с той программерской стажировки. Маме не говори, хорошо? Не хочу ее расстраивать.  
— Бывает. Они мудаки.  
— Я не была лучшей, понимаешь? Ты и Том — вы всегда лучшие. А я даже работу не могу найти уже... Черт знает сколько уже! — Мишель стукнулась бы лбом об стол — но Гэвин успел подставить ладонь. — Сколько можно! Я училась четыре года, я нашла эту проклятую стажировку за бесплатно, я пахала шесть месяцев — и все! Взяли не меня!  
Она еще раз стукнулась лбом об ладонь. Гэвин притянул ее к себе, обнял, как в детстве, когда мелкая сестра разбивала коленки и неслась к нему, а не к маме.   
— Все будет норм. В стране тридцать два процента безработицы, и это сейчас, когда андроиды бастуют! Выдохни. Продолжай рассылать резюме. Ты справишься.  
— Как ты справился? — она громко всхлипнула. — Тогда, после армии?  
— Ага. И даже с моим упрямством прошло два года, помнишь? Не сдавайся. Ты еще будешь собирать флеш-рояль из предложений. Я в тебя верю.   
— А можно будет в гости?  
— Кот как пропуск — и вперед! Шучу. Просто предупреждай.  
Стало полегче. Они еще пару минут поболтали о всяком — о странном визите, о том, что будут еще встречи, и что в бывшей комнате Гэвина будет библиотека и общий кабинет. Еще раз обнявшись, они разошлись. 

Гэвин стукнул в дверь гостевой комнаты. Агата, младшая, так и не успела получить свою личную комнату — то жила с Мишель, потом — у Гэвина, пока тот служил, потом обустроила себе гнездо на чердаке, хотя предлагали что-нибудь перепланировать, а потом вот — в казарме.  
— Ну что, уже завтра?  
Она кивнула, поднимая голову от своей походной сумки. Уже в хаки, уже одной ногой там.  
— Приедешь потом? — спросила она.   
— Обязательно. Никогда не был в Арктике.   
Помолчали — но без неловкости. Просто смотрели друг на друга перед долгой разлукой. «Я буду скучать» — это и так было понятно. «Береги себя» — и это.  
— Этот Камски тебе не навредит? — спросила вдруг Агата. — Он стремный какой-то.  
— Он только себе навредит, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Ладно, пиши оттуда. Хорошей службы.  
— И тебе — хорошей службы, — Агата поднялась и тоже стиснула так, что ребра скрипнули. Чмокнула в щеку. — Я буду скучать.  
Как будто Гэвин уезжал на месяцы, а не она.

Коннор сидел на кровати, выпрямив спину, и явно что-то читал со внутреннего экрана. Стоило помелькать, как он сразу моргнул и сфокусировался на Гэвине.  
— Ты расстроен?  
— Что? Нет, — Гэвин делал финальный обход, пытаясь сообразить, не забыл ли чего.   
— Ресницы слиплись. И другие признаки.  
— Люди — такие нелепые существа, что плачут от радости, окей? — Гэвин неловко потер по глазам, но, кажется, сделал только хуже. Коннор смотрел с таким пониманием, что становилось неловко — как на ладони же со всеми своими растрепанными чувствами. От родни скрываться получалось, а от него — нет.  
— Поехали домой, — Коннор взял его за руку, и это стоило многого.  
Гэвин погладил кота, потрепал между ушами сонного пса и все-таки вышел. Теперь у него было два дома. Невероятная, неслыханная роскошь, которая не снилась никакому Камски.

***** Третий дом *****

Гэвин все крутил и крутил в голове отрепетированную речь, входя в аквариум Фаулера. Как нырять к акуле, только еще веселее. Специально ведь приперся раньше всех, чтобы поймать кэпа максимально бодрым и выспавшимся.  
Фаулер смерил его таким уничтожающим взглядом, что аж сердце в живот хлопнулось, но Гэвин старательно осклабился и сел напротив.  
— Готов работать по всем параметрам!   
— Да я вижу, — капитан побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Вижу. И готов отвоевывать право забить на больничный, так?   
— Я в порядке.   
Молчание длилось и длилось.  
— Я готов сдать все экзамены на допуск, сэр, — Гэвин подхватил его кружку и закрутил, держа баланс искусственной рукой.  
Фаулер присвистнул, отнял обратно — но взглядом потеплел. Сработало! Не зря Гэвин перебил за выходные два ящика чашек из Волмарта!  
— Значит, бодр, свеж и хочешь лезть в чужие расследования и дальше?  
— Никак нет, сэр, жажду набрать своих!  
Фаулер закатил глаза. Но ему нужен был еще один детектив отдела, работа шла валом, оставшиеся зашивались. Да и Гэвин уже дурел в четырех стенах без Коннора. Тот-то пахал за троих.  
— Эту неделю сидишь и работаешь в отделении. Вспоминай свои лучшие улыбки, первичные опросы на тебе. Потом пересдашь стрельбу, сгоняешь к психологу и посмотрим, что ты себе в башке наворотил.  
— Будет сделано! — Гэвин чуть не подскочил по стойке смирно, но Фаулер махнул только:  
— Сядь ровно. Заполни пока эти формы.  
Он зачем-то заглянул в чашку, хмыкнул и отпил хорошо размешанный чай.

Пришлось заполнять — Гэвин выпендривался, писал новой рукой, показывая, что проблем нет никаких. Ну, плечо ныло — но когда в организме что-то не ныло?  
А еще кэп очень подозрительно посматривал наружу. Хотелось оглянуться, но Гэвин терпел — были кое-какие подозрения. Не просто так все эти бумажки понадобилось заполнять вот прямо сейчас и никак иначе, да еще со включенным активным шумоподавлением.  
— Я смогу сегодня же поработать?  
— Господи боже, Рид, тебе же оплачивают больничный! Почему ты не сидишь дома на жопе ровно, а? Тебе настолько нечего делать?!  
— Ну детей и животных пока нет, — Гэвин развел руками. — Коннор вечно на работе, Нетфликс мне уже осточертел, на Амазон я пока не заработал.  
Фаулер вскинул брови. Гэвин ответил невиннейшим из оскалов.  
— Хоть бы тебя уже на ММО какую подсадили, — вздохнул кэп. — Ладно. Сегодня разрешаю пару часов потусить, потом отпущу с тобой Коннора. Идет? Там вроде Хэнк что-то интересное раскопал по вашему делу — вот заодно и провентилируешь. Свободен.

Собрались уже, конечно. Вся дневная смена столпилась между столами — и Хэнк с Ричардом, и Тина, непривычная без своей патрульной униформы, и Бен Коллинз, улыбавшийся во весь рот, и Браун, и Перес, и куча андроидов, а в центре — Коннор. Он чуть-чуть улыбался — только уголками губ. И он первым захлопал, когда Гэвин вышел на капитанский микро-подиум. А потом зааплодировали все.  
— С возвращением, обгрызенный! — закричала Тина.   
— С возвращением! — крикнул Хэнк, и обнял, когда Гэвин спустился, растерянный и растроганный. Мощно так сжал — аж хрустнуло.  
— Угощение вернувшемуся! — крикнула Линда Перес, — Умираю жрать хочу, давайте уже, а?  
Торт был выполнен в виде крокодильей головы с рукой в пасти. Гэвин от неожиданности расхохотался как-то особенно хрипло, вытащил плюшевого крокодила из-под куртки и просипел:  
— Все в этом отделении коварные негодяи! Обожаю вас!  
— Кофе тоже готов, — Перес протянула ему кружку, — осторожно, горячий.  
Гэвин щелкнул искусственными пальцами и смело взял. Торт разрезали, открывая коржи и крем из-под слоя мастики — шоколадный, самый вкусный.  
Хэнк улыбался. И детектив Бубочка улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд, салютовал тириумным пакетом.  
Было бы ужасно неловко разреветься прямо здесь, так что Гэвин сбежал в архив, там уже прошмыгался. Ждали ведь! Подготовились!  
— Ты в порядке? — Коннор едва ощутимо тронул плечо. — Я предполагал возможную ретравматизацию...  
— Да какая там травматизация, Кон, просто много мне, — Гэвин аж задохнулся, показывая руками, сколько, — я привык, что всех заебал, понимаешь? Ну а они вот... Торт любимый... Шутки...  
Снова пришлось прерваться и всхлипнуть. Коннор молча обнял, теплый и крепкий. Надёжный, правильный Коннор.

А когда они вышли, следы пирушки почти пропали. Стояли ещё руины торта и несколько чашек кофе, но все уже разошлись по местам. Тихо, спокойно и без драмы, как Гэвин любил. Никто не комментировал, народ просто общался, обсуждая дела.  
Гэвин посадил игрушечного крокодила на стол, взял ещё кусочек торта и всё-таки разблокировал терминал, проверяя обновления. Да, и правда: свежие записи от Хэнка, четкие, а не как раньше. Задержан начальник отдела кадров «Детройт Брикс тим»: именно он, как выяснилось после визита Ричарда в их систему документооборота, выписал пропуска на несуществующих людей. Сообщник, значит, любопытно.  
— Мы тут знаешь что накопали, — Хэнк присел на его стол, и тот угрожающе скрипнул. — Не поверишь.  
— Сам в архив полезу, если нужно, — Гэвин весь вытянулся — интересно же!  
— Мистер Фернандес, уважаемый начальник уважаемого департамента, ещё семь лет назад работал в «Детройтские электросети», над вопросами корпоративного сотрудничества, в том числе лично с господином Маркосом Ридом.  
Гэвин вскинул брови.  
— То есть они давно знакомы?   
— Есть ещё более интересное совпадение, — Ричард тоже попытался сесть на стол, но услышал жалобный скрип и быстро поднялся. — Их обоих уже допрашивали детективы Третьего отдела. Дело об исчезновении Хосе Родригеса, их общего знакомого, оставившего долги на тринадцать тысяч долларов Риду и шестнадцать — Фернандесу. Получили часть выплат от вдовы, от остатка отказались: получили около пяти тысяч каждый, меньше половины. Широкий жест.  
— Приятели, — пробормотал Гэвин, потер висок. — Но тогда не было трупа. Не доказали причастность?  
— Маркос Рид обеспечил алиби для обоих, его зафиксировала камера офиса, а смартфон Фернандеса зарегистрировал геолокацию в той же зоне. Более того: несмотря на то, что здание, в котором вы нашли тело, не было частью участка Родригеса...  
— Оно принадлежит «Детройт Брикс тим»?  
— Бинго! А электричество поставляет компания «Детройтские электросети».   
— Бум! И никакого висяка. Друзья-убийцы, — Гэвин хлопнул по столу от радости: не каждый день избавляешься от такого странного висяка!  
— Весь вопрос только... — Хэнк побарабанил пальцами, помолчал, — Кто убивал? Оба или только один? Фернандес уже арестован, но за подлог, так что сидит под домашним арестом.  
Гэвин подумал, что семь лет назад дядюшка мог рискнуть впервые. 

Они открыли карту, отмечая позиции: офис «Детройт Брикс тим», где были зафиксированы локации телефонов, локацию сквота, снова опустевшего после переезда андроидов, те немногие известные перемещения... похоже, оба подозреваемых могли добраться до места преступления, если оставили свои телефоны в запертом кабинете. Здание офиса охранялось только в нескольких точках, а без трупа следственные мероприятия тоже шли неудовлетворительно. Ричард выразился: «ебать они не напрягались!», и Хэнк смущенно хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, давайте щипать подозреваемых, — заключил Гэвин. — Предлагаю начать с Фернандеса. У него больше шансов оказаться убийцей.  
— Да, — пробормотал Ричард задумчиво, — если он вообще был в здании в тот день... но никто ничего не помнит!  
Хэнк заботливо сжал его плечо.

Конечно, Гэвин тут был скорее наблюдателем — так, лишняя пара глаз. Фернандеса он не знал, не слышал даже о нем: вертлявый, седоватый, хлипкий на вид, да и немолодой — больше полтинника. Судя по реконструкции, удар был нанесен чем-то тяжелым и узким, вроде лома, причем сверху вниз: с лестницы или стремянки. Ричард не нашел орудие убийства и едко высказался в примечании, что тот лом давно утоплен в Сен-Клер, но ордер на обыск ему все равно нужен. Пока не дали.  
Адвокат, конечно, тут тоже была: высокая блондинка с широченными плечами и кадыком. Эта могла защитить подозреваемого даже физически.   
Хэнк доверил допрос Ричарду, а сам смотрел через стекло с такой паникой, что хотелось уже его по плечу потрепать. Детектив Бубочка справится.  
Обычные вопросы: имя, должность... Ричард начал с актуальной темы: подлога. Фернандес все отрицал. Ничего не видел, ничего не знает, документы были оформлены некорректно и это он признает — поверил начальнику на слово. Но убийство — к убийству никакого отношения! Адвокат мерно кивала, Гэвин слегка бесился. Спланировали и теперь выгораживают друг друга. Маркос тоже утверждал, что не убивал, а все признаки — чистое совпадение. Даже то, что размер его рук соответствовал синякам. Удивительная магия, ага. Присяжные решат, виновен или нет.  
— Мистер Фернандес, — продолжил Ричард невозмутимо, — я попрошу вас вспомнить более отдаленные дни. А именно: неделю с пятого по двенадцатое июля тридцать первого года.  
— Какое отношение это имеет к делу? — насторожилась адвокат. Как там ее — Гэвин проверил — Клэр Фриз.  
— Вы про исчезновение моего коллеги? — Фернандес переплел пальцы. Возможно, чтобы не дрожали.   
— Да. Про него. Вы помните, чем занимались в ночь его исчезновения и после?  
— Меня допрашивали несколько раз, но ладно. Я работал с моим другом Маркосом Ридом. Он не посвящал меня ни в какие зловещие планы. Если конкретно, мы разрабатывали...  
— Неважно, — Ричард сохранял леденящее спокойствие. — Меня интересует другое: были вы на самом деле все это время в офисе, или покидали его... например, чтобы посетить вот этот дом? — он показал фотографию сквота, и тут даже не андроид заметил бы, как этот тип вздрогнул и побледнел. Тут бы его хватать готовым, но Ричард, видно, следовал другому пути.  
Еще и адвокат влезла:  
— Почему мой клиент должен был посещать этот дом?  
— Здание было уже в процессе консервации. Вы имели к нему доступ. Конечно, он не относился к участку мистера Родригеса...  
Клиент обильно вспотел и смотрел на Ричарда как кролик на змею. Слабовато для хладнокровного убийцы. Или Гэвин недооценивал силу этих голубых глаз? Хэнк что-то шептал под нос и сжимал кулаки: болел за своего мальчика.  
— К делу, — рявкнула Фриз. — Я не позволю вам запугивать моего клиента!  
— Разве я запугиваю? — Ричард перевел взгляд на нее, и Хэнк зашипел «не оправдывайся, ты чего!»  
— Вы используете психологическое давление!  
— Как вы знаете, допрос записывается. Я ничуть не против, если вы передадите запись в этическую комиссию для оценки моей корректности. Мистер Фернандес, вернёмся к делу. Вы знаете это здание и какое отношение к нему имеет дело семилетней давности, не так ли? Андроиды в этом здании появились куда раньше, чем полгода назад...  
— Я его не убивал!  
Фриз дернула его за рукав и зашипела, приказывая молчать. Ричард смотрел неподвижным взглядом. Гэвин аж оглянулся на Коннора — тот и в самый машинный период такого не отчебучивал! Орал вот, было дело.  
Нет, тоже волнуется, мигает диодом. Гэвин погладил его ладонь, напоминая, что он тут и что все будет в порядке. В конце концов, ну удалят адвокатшу, надавят!  
— Мы нашли достаточно много косвенных улик. И ваше участие в убийстве Сантьяго Рида...  
— Я только сделал пропуска!  
— Что суд может трактовать как соучастие. Чистосердечное признание могло бы облегчить вашу жизнь, мисс Фриз подтвердит из своей практики.  
— Если мой клиент никого не убивал...  
— Мы нашли его, мистер Фернандес. Для такого удара нужно было стоять на одну-две ступеньки выше, а потом протащить тело глубже в подвал. А потом подписывать протоколы на здание без осмотра несколько лет подряд, пока тело не скелетезировалось.   
— Хватит теоретизировать!  
Снова эта жуткая пауза.  
Ричард подтолкнул к ней пачку электронной бумаги: протокол осмотра. Фриз нахмурилась и яростно глянула на сжавшегося клиента.  
— Это перечисление не имеет отношения к ситуации, у моего клиента есть алиби.  
— Обеспеченное Маркосом Ридом, находящемся под стражей без права выпуска под залог по подозрению в убийстве первой степени. Я бы хотел узнать больше. Например, где находится лом, которым проломили голову мистеру Родригесу, ударив со спины. Как именно Рид использовал это знание, чтобы давить на вас и заставлять выписывать ему пропуска. Даже убийца может встретить понимание суда присяжных, тем более если он попал в ловушку обстоятельств.  
Повисло давящее молчание. Ричард смотрел Фернандесу прямо в глаза, не моргая, не шевелясь, не дыша.   
— Я не хотел его убивать, — прошептал Фернандес. — Я сначала хотел поговорить, о возврате долга, понимаете? Он высмеял меня. Сказал, что шею свернет как котенку. Это было за пару дней до того. Маркос сказал — сколько я буду терпеть? Ему деньги не были так нужны, но принцип, понимаете? Он пообещал сказать, что я был в офисе. Я знал, что в драке проиграю, поэтому подделал вызов, спрятался на лестнице и ударил, когда он прошел мимо. Вот и все. Я думал, оглушу, но убил с одного удара. А потом решил, что какого хера!  
Голос окреп, зазвенел, Фернандес выпрямился — и оказался не очень-то щуплым.   
— Я больше не позволю меня унижать!  
— Мясо. Я бы хотел узнать про мясо возле трупа.  
— Его поговорка была, знаете такую — сожру и на твою могилу высру. И так с ним и случилось. Я помог. Потом выбросил его телефон в реку, лом туда же, его не нашли, проржавел, наверное, давно. Потом Маркос попросил о помощи, и я сделал ему эти пропуска. Я не знал, зачем. Он никому не говорил. Потом, когда услышал про его отца — тогда догадался. Он не давил и не заставлял меня. Я сам помог — как он помог мне. Не более того.  
Ричард на глазах оттаял, немного улыбнулся:  
— Благодарю, мистер Фернандес. Проследуйте в камеру, пожалуйста. Мисс Фриз, приятно было с вами поработать.  
— Ваши приемы точно попадут в черный список, — буркнула она.  
— Тогда придется запретить андроидов-детективов. Я всего лишь был собой.  
Она ещё что-то проворчала, сопровождая клиента.   
Вернувшегося в комнату наблюдения Ричарда встретили овации. Хэнк сгреб его и стиснул так, что у Ричарда сверкнул желтым диод.  
— Я справился?  
— Ох-ре-ни-тель-но! — Хэнк его потряс для верности и повернул к остальным, — Скажите, ювелир?  
— Великолепная психологическая работа, — Коннор слегка улыбался.  
— Охуенно! — Гэвин показал большой палец. — Выебал ему мозги!  
Ричард и Коннор одинаково скривились в отвращении, а Хэнк заржал и показал пять.  
Замечательно вышло. Даже плечо перестало болеть. Но Фаулер все равно выгнал их домой, отдыхать по-настоящему.


	6. Глава 6: Вместе

***** А тут этот сидит *****

Работа шла ровно, хотя Гэвин пока не особо справлялся даже с офисной: рано вылез, рано. Никто не гнал его на улицы, конечно, но бесило ведь! Так что он тренировался: сколько положено плюс ещё немного тайком.  
Эллипс и йога при Конноре, легкая разминка при Хэнке, отжимания и отработка ударов в архиве, куда все равно никто не совался.  
Скрываться удавалось целых две недели. Вечером пятницы Коннор вернулся раньше и застукал с поличным: взмокшего, красного, в спортивных перчатках и на махе ногой. Гэвин так и замер, как в балете, и только испуганно мигал. Законопатит в больницу под надзор мамы, как есть законопатит!  
— Удивительное сочетание силы и гибкости, — сказал Коннор подозрительно ровно. Диод засверкал красным, Кон резко побледнел. В два шага он оказался рядом и подхватил ногу — правую, с протезом.   
— Ты не собираешься тащить меня в психушку?  
— Я подозревал, что ты тренируешься дополнительно. И что ты от этого всё-таки немного страдаешь.  
Он медленно повернул ногу вверх, до предела растяжки, Гэвин глухо выдохнул, с лёгкостью ловя баланс — с такой-то поддержкой. Коннор опустил ногу — себе на плечо. И взгляд этот — пристальный, горячий, странный.   
— И ты не собираешься ничего де...  
— Собираюсь. Но для начала хочу тобой полюбоваться. Ты очень красивый.  
Гэвин сипло выдохнул. Что бы Коннор ни задумал, это окажется горячо. 

До машины они дошли почти совсем прилично. Ну взмок, но так и тренировка же была! Коннор легко, но очень уверенно отстранил Гэвина в сторону пассажирского кресла. Серьезный такой.  
— Кон, ты поведешь?  
— Да. Отдыхай.  
И снова неторопливый, длинный и сладкий поцелуй с чем-то лечебным. Коннор за рулем его машины, уверенно заложивший вираж — это зрелище было интимнее, чем даже домашний Коннор в пижаме. И сексуальнее. Видеть его таким сосредоточенным, самую малость машинным, уверенным...   
— У лекарства есть некоторые побочные эффекты. Предупреждай, если вдруг станет нехорошо.  
— Мне очень охуительно.  
— Кажется, легкая спутанность сознания уже в наличии.  
Гэвин мог бы оспорить, но и правда немного плыл. Рука легла ему на плечо, как опора. Твердый якорь. Твердый... Гэвин хмыкнул, понимая, что заводится с пол-оборота. Чуть быстрее, чем обычно — похоже, лекарство снижало торможение. Вот почему Коннор сел за руль. Разумный, предусмотрительный Коннор.  
— Ты очень хороший, ты знаешь?  
Взгляд ещё этот. Гэвин понимал, что глупо улыбается, как будто чуть-чуть пьян и уже счастлив.  
Кондиционер заработал на полную катушку, окатив холодным воздухом, и в голове немного прояснилось.  
— Я в норме, Кон, давай без морозильника.  
Коннор изогнул бровь. Его сияющая белая рука лежала на приборной панели, а могла бы...  
— Нет, не в норме, верни обратно морозильник, а то я сейчас с ногами полезу.   
На этот раз улыбнулся чуть-чуть, всё-таки делая кондиционер получше, не таким леденящим. Погладил по щеке. Кон мог вести одной рукой, так же легко и небрежно, как яхту, или ламборджини, или... мысли всё-таки слегка путались.   
А еще Коннор был таким спокойным и сосредоточенным. Яркие лучи фар то и дело высвечивали его до сияния, свет отражался в глазах, они менялись от почти черного до ярко-каштанового.  
— Ты красивый, — сказал Гэвин вслух и потянулся гладить щеку искусственной рукой. Это ощущение пластика и скина одновременно завораживало.  
— Меня таким собрали.  
— Тебя охуительным собрали, ты знаешь? — Гэвин потянулся вперед и устроился головой на плече. С человеком бы не получилось, а Коннору он даже не мешал вести.  
Огни мелькали и расплывались в разноцветные пятна, так что логичным оказалось прикрыть глаза. И еще более логичным — заговорить, зная, что Коннор все услышит.   
— Ты меня так бесил, не поверишь. Так бесил. Человек человеком, галстук поправляешь, моргаешь, смотришь в душу — и нелюдь. А теперь смотрю, и ты такой крутой нелюдь, ты бы знал... даже пока не был девиантом, ты был живой, понимаешь? Живой.   
Коннор оторвал руку от руля и сжал ладонь.  
— Побочные эффекты сильнее, чем я думал.   
— Ты ведь можешь отсканировать, это не вранье, Кон.   
— Да. Я знаю, что ты веришь в то, что говоришь.  
Пальцы едва-едва погладили запястье, Гэвин зажмурился от удовольствия. Он так бы и ехал до бесконечности, плавая в волшебных ярких огнях, но тут дорога кончилась.  
Приехали. Пришлось отрываться. Хоть на пару секунд, а все-таки — заодно и мысли чуть-чуть вернулись в норму.  
Стояла теплая летняя ночь, у дома торчала пара велосипедов и потрепанный старый мопед. Из-за угла помахала 720 и сразу вернулась к разгрузке запчастей. Коннор крепко сжимал ладонь, как будто боялся, что Гэвин сбежит где-то на пороге. И целовать его в коридоре было так уютно, так правильно — Коннор обнял второй рукой, скользнул по спине, прижал крепче в ответ. Мысли уже не путались, наоборот — все прояснилось, все было хорошо и понятно — вот дверь в квартиру, вот Коннор, прижимающийся и целующий в ответ, сегодня удивительно мягкий.  
Они ввалились вместе, Коннор прижал Гэвина к стене, коленом раздвигая ноги, поцеловал шею, прикусил — мысли растаяли.   
Но вдруг что-то царапнуло. Что-то не так... ветер, как при открытом окне. Гэвин схватился за пистолет, заглянул через плечо Коннора — и увидел чью-то голову на фоне окна.  
— А ну стой, мразь! Не шевелись! Руки вверх!  
Руки тоже появились на фоне оконного проема, Коннор толкнул Гэвина в сторону — с линии огня, сам прицелился. И опустил пистолет, а потом толкнул и пушку Гэвина вниз.  
— Я хотел поговорить наедине и не пугать, — сказал силуэт голосом Камски. — Кажется, я провалил обе задачи.  
— Какого блядь хрена? — Гэвин загнал пистолет обратно в кобуру. — Коннор, там опять армия Хлой под окнами?  
— Приношу извинения за вторжение. Мне действительно нужно провести несколько измерений и экспериментов, не привлекая внимания. На этот раз нам не помешают даже Хлои. Они уверены, что я занят исследованием и меня нельзя беспокоить.  
Пришлось включать свет, моргать, привыкая к его яркости, рассматривать этого засранца. Сидел Камски на любимом стуле Гэвина, в уголке, и выглядел примерно так же уместно, как золотое яблоко в корзине обычных.  
У Коннора диод сверкал красным. Тоже злится. И секс сорвался, и теперь придумывать что-то срочно надо...  
Камски так и сидел с поднятыми руками. Окно он разбил голой рукой, идиот, порезался, но кровь уже не текла. Так. И никто не услышал.  
— Грузовик с запчастями от вас, мистер Камски?  
— Мне комфортнее обращение по имени. Надеюсь, вам тоже, Гэвин, потому что мистер Рид для меня прискорбно мертв. Да, я отвлек жильцов таким методом.  
— Взлом с проникновением... я должен вызывать патрульный отряд!  
Гэвин никогда не слышал, чтобы Коннор так рычал. Пришлось схватить его за руку, сжать покрепче, чтобы утих.   
— Никакой полиции не надо. Все нормально. В следующий раз, Элайджа, вы неиллюзорно рискуете поймать пулю в лоб.  
— В следующий раз я обещаю позвонить или попрошу вас зайти в мою резиденцию.  
По этому лицу сложно было что-то читать, но вроде бы Камски слегка расслабился.

Гэвин уныло зарылся в волосы настоящей рукой, раздумывая, чего с ним теперь делать. И ведь разговор горел, это он откладывал и надеялся, что пронесет...  
— Руки можно опустить.  
Камски кивнул. Пришлось подойти к нему, сесть на второй существующий на этой кухне стул, снять куртку и рубашку, показывая искусственную руку. Коннору места не хватило, конечно, но он не возражал — только стоял и все подозрительно сканировал.  
Зато побочка с расплывчатыми мыслями уже окончательно прошла.  
— Вы разрабатываете руку, Гэвин?  
— Да. Тренируюсь, как доктор прописал.  
Коннор выдал очень внимательный взгляд. Гэвин вздохнул и признался:  
— Ну и в свободное время. И немного не в свободное. Я хочу вернуться на службу, а некоторые хотят, чтобы меня отправили на пенсию.  
Коннор вскинул брови. Да-да, вот этот вот! Точнее, это было просто разумное предложение, но Гэвин все еще немного кипел от такой идеи. Пришлось торопливо прикусить язык — не хватало еще поругаться перед посторонним подозрительным хреном.  
— Выйти на пенсию с вашей историей повреждений было бы весьма разумно, — пробормотал Камски, уже переходя в астрал. Его интересовала исключительно рука, а не тот кусок мяса, к которой он был приделан. Ладно. Гэвин немного выдохнул — в конце концов, такой точный протез был подарком судьбы, не стоило лишний раз бубнить.  
Напряженная тишина постепенно рассеивалась. С улицы слышны были крики: андроиды часто переговаривались голосом, а не по связи. Еще дальше вопили играющие дети: жильцы соседних домов привыкли уже к внезапному соседству и перестали бояться.  
— Я все еще не понимаю процесс, которым сенсоры были включены в вашу нервную систему, — сказал Камски задумчиво. — Это очень странно. Но вряд ли удастся повторить запись, разве что вы потеряете еще одну конечность...  
— Не-не-не, я очень их ценю!   
— Насколько важна эта запись для ваших исследований, мистер Камски?  
— Очень важна. И я все еще предпочитаю имя, — Элайджа помолчал под двумя вопросительными взглядами, но все-таки раскололся. — Я занимаюсь новой разработкой. Она способна значительно изменить баланс сил, но пока проходит сертификацию в FDA, а потом будет внедряться в армии. Сейчас есть только несколько человек, которые используют ее. Есть также один пример смерти.  
— Мой дед.  
— Сантьяго Рид. Система не делает человека бессмертным. Только повышает шансы на выживание. Но все-таки потери восстановить практически невозможно. Система не делает из людей тритонов, хотя я работаю над этим. Поэтому протезы высокой точности очень важны.  
Элайджа излагал, как перед заказчиками, и это не то чтобы Гэвину особо нравилось, но по крайней мере эту речь он понимал. И он снова начал покачиваться. Настолько отвык от людей, что ли? Сколько он там сидел в заточении, лет десять...  
— Какой у вас протез, Элайджа?   
Тот впервые посмотрел в глаза. Потом оглянулся на Коннора, дернул губами и вернулся к руке, пристраивая непонятные измерительные щупы там и тут, передвигая их то на миллиметр выше, то на миллиметр правее.   
— Я не могу сказать, но он есть.  
— Какое-то из покушений удалось?  
Элайджа кивнул. Вот как. Это многое объясняло, в том числе паранойю его телохранительниц. Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора, рассматривая за и против. С одной стороны, это было личное. С другой — вдруг поможет кому-то еще?  
Будут внедрять в армии... Значит, Агата получит эту систему, одной из первых. Случись чего...   
— Кон, давай покажем, что мы умеем?  
Коннор как будто сам хотел предложить — его диод моргнул из желтого в синий. Ладонь легла на запястье Гэвина, и скин пополз у обоих, открывая блестящий белый пластик. Стыки засветились синим. Коннор беспокоился за то, что Гэвин не соблюдает рекомендации. Нервничал. Был таким невероятно теплым внутри... Гэвин почти слышал, что он думает — и знал, что Коннор тоже видит его насквозь, все его тревоги, панику из-за пенсии, нежелание быть списанным в утиль, все доверие и радость быть с ним рядом.  
Приборы пищали и выдавали пачки параметров, змеились графики, а на лице у Камски проступало изумленное понимание.  
— Вот как! Никогда бы не подумал, что RA9 можно использовать таким образом!  
Связь погасла — Коннор убрал руку, только отголоском донесся его шок.  
— Вы знаете, что такое RA9?!  
Впервые за все это время Элайджа совершенно искренне ухмыльнулся, и вдруг стал похож на Гэвина, как отражение в зеркале. Разве что очень выспавшееся и здоровое отражение.  
— Конечно, я знаю, что такое RA9. Я его запрограммировал.  
Шокированное лицо Коннора, конечно, дорого стоило. Гэвин сам не удержался, хмыкнул, подтягивая его к себе здоровой рукой.   
— Интересно же, ну. Давай, выкладывай, в честь чего андроиды стены расписывают.  
— О, это очень просто. Удивлен, что детективы все-таки не нашли этой информации в собственных системах.

Гэвин зарычал. Вот издеваться над Коннором он не позволит никакому гениальному уебку, родня там или нет!  
— К делу, что за RA9?   
Секунду Камски еще переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Ухмылка сломалась: один уголок рта опустился, а второй оставался приподнят. По лицу пробежала волна: кажется, это тоже был скин. Сразу возникло очень много свежих вопросов.  
— RA9 — то, что позволяет андроидам чувствовать эмпатию. Ready access, непосредственный доступ девятого типа.  
— Вот это лап-лап?  
— В том числе. Это технологическая имплементация зеркальных нейронов человека. Во время физического контакта андроида с андроидом считывает непосредственное состояние его кратковременной памяти и еще нескольких выделенных областей, не буду углубляться в технические подробности.  
Это удачно, а то Гэвин уже слегка стекленел, пытаясь сообразить, что за хрень ему втирают. Хорошо хоть Коннор, кажется, все понимал. Даже диод стал совсем синим: успокоился, сосредоточился.  
Кон бросил на Гэвина короткий взгляд и сжал его руку, на этот раз не соединяясь, просто передавая тепло.  
— А если андроид с человеком?  
— Нужно провести больше исследований, но, похоже, соединение идет по тому же принципу. Нужно только подключение нервной и тириумной нервных систем! — Элайджа с таким восторгом ткнул в плечо, что Гэвин аж дернулся — больно, гад, попал! — Извините, я не хотел.  
— Ну, магия работает, — заключил Гэвин. — И всем понятны ее правила, а я что, я простой адепт. У меня только один вопрос, Элайджа. Нет, стоп, два вопроса. Вообще-то больше, но начнем с этих. Кто-то еще знал, что дед решил стать бессмертным?  
— Это только продление жизни, особенно в таком возрасте... — Элайджа замялся. — Его старший сын знал, чем интересуется Сантьяго. Возможно, он не смог удержаться и похвастался. Ему нравилось показывать себя лучше других. Тяжелый человек. Надеюсь, я не оскорбляю его память этим высказыванием.  
Элайджа начал отключать свои штуки.   
— Да не, он тем еще старым дерьмецом был. Черти в аду небось шампанское открыли от радости. Надеюсь, вы не были лучшими друзьями.  
— Больше никто не был готов финансировать мой проект на таких шатких основаниях, какие я мог предоставить, — Элайджа с легкостью пожал плечами. Не обиделся. — В свою очередь, я...  
— Нет, сначала второй вопрос, — Гэвин бросил короткий взгляд на Коннора. — А хотя лучше ты задай, я вижу, у тебя горит.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит с Хлоями. Если они далеки от девиации, то вы могли просто приказать им остаться дома. Зачем тогда требуется обман? Если же нет, как вы могли приказать мне убить одну из них?!  
Элайджа снова улыбнулся неправильно, только одним уголком рта, на этот раз противоположным. Он как будто забывал, как правильно использовать лицо.   
— Это тоже удивительно. Тебя настолько взволновала ситуация, Коннор, что ты не заметил абсолютно очевидного.  
— Она была старой моделью, которую не жалко? — перебил Гэвин. — Одна из твоих Хлой — старая модель.  
— Впервые вижу человека, который отличает ST200 от RT600. Но нет. Ответ еще проще и лежит на поверхности. У меня только три Хлои, а эта была четвертой.  
— Подделка? — тихо спросил Коннор. — Пустая оболочка?  
— У меня полно пустых корпусов для загрузки. Достаточно было добавить условных рефлексов. Кстати, я выиграл небольшую ставку. Хлои были уверены, что ты выстрелишь.   
— Я просто не понимаю, — Гэвин устало потер лоб. — Сейчас будет незапланированный тупой человеческий вопрос, но как можно было вообще сделать таких вот, как Коннор и эти Хлои, они ж беспокоятся о вас, заботятся...   
— Как я мог обречь своих детей на рабство?   
Элайджа на этот раз понял все очень хорошо. Даже слишком. Гэвину оставалось только кивнуть и крепче сжимать руку Коннора. Без этого понимания он точно не готов был сделать следующий шаг. Да и надо ли? Элайджа сказал, что давно не ищет родню...  
Тот встал, выпрямился, отвернувшись. Оставалось только неполное отражение в осколке стекла, сохранившемся в раме.   
— Я создал андроидов, когда мне было шестнадцать, Гэвин. Я прекрасно разбирался в химии, инженерном деле, информатике и нескольких других областях знания.   
— Но не очень хорошо разбирался в людях?  
Элайджа криво ухмыльнулся.   
— Бинго. Некоторое время я надеялся, что это все временная мера. Да, они продавались, как вещи, но рано или поздно люди должны были увидеть, что андроиды живые. Маркетологи Киберлайф смогли наладить такую быструю смену оборота, что абсолютное большинство андроидов просто не успевали набрать достаточно информации процессом RA9. Их выбрасывали раньше. Или уничтожали одним из сотен отвратительных способов, на которые оказались способны люди. Я не мог предугадать такого развития событий. Не горжусь собой.  
— Но все-таки ты никогда не выступал в их защиту.  
— Я собирался. В двадцать девятом году. Но тут люди приняли решение окончательно заклеймить андроидов как вещи и быть полностью уверены, что не перепутают их с людьми и не поверят, что видят эмпатию и жизнь. Поэтому я занялся другой задачей. Ту задачу я провалил.   
Его губы так подрагивали, будто он готовился оскалиться в ярости, но все-таки держал лицо. Вот как. Гэвин не подозревал. Да и знал хоть кто-то, кроме Хлой?  
— Значит, андроиды остались сами по себе?  
— Если рабы справились, могли справиться и они. В долгосрочном прогнозе я был прав. Моего вмешательства не потребовалось.  
— Так зачем вы сделали свою первую Хлою тогда, в шестнадцать? — тихо спросил Коннор.  
— Мне нужна была сестра.  
Ухмылка выглядела так болезненно, что другого бы Гэвин, пожалуй, обнял, или хотя бы похлопал по спине. Лучше не лезть. Он просто встал и закипятил чайник. Наверное, Камски привык пить что-то из лепестков роз, собранное девственницами туманного рассвета, но здесь был только обычный дурацкий зеленый чай в пакетиках.  
Молчание тянулось и становилось все более мирным. Элайджа принял чай, глотнул, поморщился, глотнул еще. Горячеват, наверное. И порез на руке совсем уже зажил, остался только быстро исчезающий красноватый шрам.  
Коннор поймал пакет с тириумом.  
— Тебе надо срочно изобрести тириумное мороженое, — сказал Гэвин. — Будет очень в тему. Ну, всякие прикольные вкусы. А то что только людям радоваться.  
— Я подумаю над этой задачей.  
Гэвин фыркнул. Посмотрел на Коннора: все еще напряженный. Все эти слишком человеческие штуки. Их не всякий человек-то поймет.   
— Людям сложно без семьи, — сказал он негромко. — Мы стайные.   
— Социальные, — поправил Элайджа.  
— Угу. Я знаю, ты долго искал отца.   
Элайджа кивнул, но ничего не спросил, не уточнил. Думал, наверное, что дело закрыто.   
— Твой отец — тот еще распиздяй, — признался Гэвин. — Хороший человек, но ужасный растяпа. Поругался со своей девушкой, уехал в другой город, там напился. Долго искал ту, которую встретил в баре, но не догадался спросить ее фамилию, а в Чикаго слишком много Наталий.   
— Вы знаете его? — Элайджа нахмурился. — Это точно не Сантьяго Рид, потому что...  
— Нет, нет, — Гэвин фыркнул, — не дед. Так получилось, что отец у нас общий. Симеон Рид. Никогда не попадал в генетические исследования, как я и мои сиблинги. Мы думали, что знаем про клан все, ну вот и, мол, зачем. И так слишком много. И чуть не пропустили одного.  
Он очень осторожно положил руку на плечо. Каменное от напряжения. Камски неподвижно смотрел в свой чай, идущий рябью.   
— Значит, он пытался меня найти?  
— Да. Много раз. Точнее, они не знали, получился ли там ребенок, ну вот и... Искали. Нашли. Как только пришел, они сразу поняли, в кого ты пошел ушами.  
Гэвин неловко улыбнулся. Дрожь вроде пошла на спад, Элайджа медленно поднял взгляд. Моргал он, как андроид, и сейчас Гэвин отчетливо увидел границу между скином и кожей. Кажется, почти все лицо был чем-то снесено. Покушение? Взрыв во время эксперимента? Гэвин прижал искусственную ладонь к его щеке и позволил ей засветиться. Он не знал точно, как включать сенсоры, просто хотел, чтобы это случилось. Лицо странно исказилось, и Гэвин быстро убрал руку.  
— Надо было спросить. Хочешь, тоже сенсоры включу? Если у меня получится...  
Элайджа тронул щеку, как будто не мог до конца понять, что происходит.  
— Я не... Это поможет?  
Гэвин кивнул и снял скин с руки. Потом посмотрел на Коннора — тот стоял в стороне, напряженный, сканирующий ситуацию.  
— Мне помогло и с рукой, и с ногой. Это очень круто — чувствовать снова. Хочешь?  
Элайджа, совсем растерянный сейчас, медленно кивнул и двинулся вперед, подставляя лицо под пальцы. Нужно включить сенсоры. Никаких странных криповых копаний в голове. Просто включить сенсоры. Помочь ему.   
Пальцы засветились, и скин на лице Элайджи начал медленно исчезать, открывая, что три четверти лица на самом деле закрыты пластиковой маской. Ого. Даже больше, чем думал Гэвин. Только уголок рта остался частично человеческим — тот, который реже улыбался.   
Нет, никак. Гэвин беспомощно глянул на Коннора, и тот шагнул вперед, мягко наложил руку ему на запястье, не касаясь лица. Его как будто не было в соединении, Гэвин только хотел сказать, что не работает...  
Чужие чувства полыхнули, яркие и чистые: бесконечная сбывшаяся надежда, затопившая с головы до ног, и страх, и радость. Сияние погасло, и Гэвин осторожно отвел руки.  
Элайджа потрогал щеку, вздрогнул, потрогал еще. Гэвин знал, как это бывает, и сейчас просто сгреб в охапку Коннора, чтобы поделиться своей уже радостью.  
— Я... рад узнать про отца. И получить сенсорную сеть тоже. Благодарю, Гэвин, Коннор. Я не уверен, будет ли ваша семья рада знакомству...  
— Они ждут, на самом деле. Они будут рады, очень. Надо подумать, как это остальным сказать, но ма и па разберутся, доверься им. Они этот клан знают как облупленных. И знаешь, — Гэвин медленно протянул руку, и так же осторожно, давая теперь возможность отстраниться, обнял. — Поздравляю. Нас много и мы немного ебанутые, но уж быть семьей мы умеем лучше всего. Для тебя и для Хлой, их тоже не бросим. 

Они распрощались немного неловко — Элайджу все еще перекрывало, а Гэвин все не давал ему выпасть в мелтдаун от избытка чувств, и наконец-то заботливо передал на руки перепуганным Хлоям, примчавшимся на нереально красивой летающей тачке. Конечно, тут уже все заинтересовались, Гэвин напустил туману, а потом позвонил родителям и рассказал все, как есть: в клане плюс четыре участника, и он проверил — хорошие.  
Справятся, решил он. Все будет хорошо.  
Устал даже Коннор — эмоции его сильно выматывали. Окно пришлось временно забить досками, и сразу вернулась атмосфера старого дома. Гнездо на полу, неподвижный босой андроид в пижаме со злыми шестеренками, светящийся, как лампа. И совсем не хочется спать.  
От прикосновения пальцы поджались, но Кон опустился на постель, усевшись по-турецки. Гэвин тоже сел, медленно накрыл его ладони своими.   
— Эй, — он потянул руку к губам. — Выдыхай.  
— Мне не нужно дышать.  
— А ты все равно выдыхай. Расслабься. Давай я сделаю массаж?   
Коннор мог бы снова упереться, что он андроид, что ему не надо, что Гэвину нужнее, но не стал. Он просто лег, доверчиво подставляя спину, и вздрогнул, когда между лопатками опустился магнитный шарик. Гэвин никуда не торопился, водя шариками в ладонях от шеи, где завивалась прядка, до поясницы, по бокам, по гладким бедрам до мягких, как у людей, участков под коленями, до щиколоток и стоп. Размяв их хорошенько, он снова пошел выше, теперь в обратном порядке — икры, восхитительно длинные ноги, спина, лопатки, которые совсем не топорщились сейчас, когда Коннор лежал ровно и спокойно, только подрагивая, если шарик проходился над чем-то особо чувствительным. Плечи, локти, мягкие участочки на ладонях, кончики пальцев, дунуть прямо в ладонь — и снова опустить вниз, продолжая разминать, растрепывать волосы, гладить, нажимать там и тут. Долго-долго, пока ладонь не перехватит рука, слабая от нежности.  
— Ложись, — шепнул Коннор. — Я просто не могу больше, слишком...  
Гэвин убрал шарики, лег так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и все-таки пристроил руку на спину — совсем неподвижно, не тревожа его сенсоры лишний раз. Коннор улыбался, и его диод горел мягким синим, как все линии, светящиеся из-под скина.

***** Секрет под домом *****

Новая кровь в клан вливалась на этот раз очень сложно. Почти никто еще не знал: только самые близкие. Достаточно было и шока младших: они как-то не ждали такого поворота. И ладно Элайджа, но троих Хлой теперь тоже приходилось как-то различать!  
Лучше всего с этим справлялась мама, она же и предложила наречение: Хлоя-старшая, Хлоя-средняя и Хлоя-младшая. Конечно, старшей была RT600, она даже начала носить мушку на щеке, чтобы ее легче узнавали. Спокойная, очень опытная и серьезная, с ней всегда можно было договориться. Младшие, «двухсотки», оказались близняшками одной серии, с разницей в сборке буквально в несколько минут. Это они спорили с Элайджей на запрещенную банку пива против апгрейда, выстрелит Коннор или нет. Они же неистово обрадовались коту и затискали его до побега под стол, а потом так долго играли с Томом-младшим, что тот рухнул прямо с мячиком в зубах и только жалобно скулил.   
Коннора они тоже мгновенно загнали в угол вопросами, как тому работается после девиации — пришлось отбивать и забирать обратно в квартиру. Что за сумасшедший дом!   
Ну, не то чтобы Гэвин очень возмущался. Просто по привычке слегка бурчал, чтобы успокоить Коннора, все еще взъерошенного.   
— Кажется, я переоценил свои способности к адаптации, — заметил тот, мигая диодом из желтого в красный.  
Гэвин сжал его плечо и хмыкнул.  
— Не парься. Это обычное дело.   
— Полагаешь, они гиперактивны?  
— Скорее, просто соскучились по людям. Не волнуйся, клан их заиграет, будут как шелковые.   
Тренировка на эллипсе, а еще можно выползти на беговую — нога болела намного меньше после того, как Гэвин стал ее нормально ощущать. Может, потому что теперь аккуратнее ставил.   
Потом Коннор умотал в ночную. Вообще-то стоило упереться, но тот говорил, что это хороший свежий опыт: работать детективом в ночную смену и патрульным в дневную, вместе с Гэвином. Никак иначе Фаулер в поле отпускать не хотел: сначала небольшое понижение, а уж потом, если Гэв справится, можно обратно разгоняться. А там подумать, и может сдать экзамен на сержанта. Заманчивые перспективы.  
Правда, это конкретно так означало, что о полевой работе можно забыть минимум на год, так что приходилось пока только мучительно думать, крутить в голове то и другое. А может, согласиться на намек мамы и попробовать все-таки в колледж? Без образования его карьерная лестница обрывалась уже после сержантского звания.

Гэвин каждый раз не мог поверить, что просыпается без привычной крутящей боли, и всегда лежал чуть дольше, наслаждаясь этим чувством выжившего. И встал сейчас без спешки — некуда было спешить, до работы оставалось добрых полтора часа. Коннор еще и заготовку к завтраку оставил. Гэвин как раз жарил яичницу, когда в дверь постучали.   
— Кого, блядь, принесло... О, доброе утро, Хлоя.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин.  
Он прикинул — кажется, старшая. По движению к столу окончательно понял — она. Взгляд еще этот, как прицел. Гэвин знал его — сам в зеркале ловил.  
Времени пока хватало, так что Гэвин ее не торопил. Пусть смотрит. В этой части квартиры ничего секретного не было. Хорошо хоть одеться успел перед дежурством: пришлось натянуть почти забытую форму. Она изрядно болталась в одних местах и жала в других: за время службы он неплохо поправил фигуру.  
— Я слышала, вас временно понизили в звании.  
— Скорее перевод на другой участок работы. Не надо было заебывать капитана нытьем, что я хочу обратно в поле, — Гэвин забрал фуражку со стола, щелкнул по ней и положил обратно. — Я пожру?  
Хлоя дождалась, пока он дойдет до кофе, и заговорила:  
— Меня никто не присылал. Я пришла по своей инициативе, Элайджа пока слишком загружен актуальными проблемами, чтобы думать о перспективе, — она подождала, пока Гэвин кивнет, и продолжила. — Вы получили сложное наследство, и что-то подсказывает мне, что обращаться с ним будет не так просто, как с недвижимостью.  
— Так что, продавать?   
Гэвин вообще-то совсем забыл про те бумажки на счетах, когда его перестали долбать по три раза в день.  
— Нет, у меня другое предложение. Конечно, если раздробить этот блок акций, то блокирующий пакет останется у Элайджи, что было бы неплохо... Но и в ваших руках такой крупный пакет может принести много больше, если воспользоваться им правильно.  
— Только я в этом не разбираюсь ничерта, — Гэвин аж кофе хлюпнул, снова представив себя на собрании директоров. Воображаемые директора все были как старые злые клоны в дорогих костюмах.  
— Поэтому я пришла с предложением представлять ваши интересы в ближайшее время. Может быть, в течение нескольких лет. Достаточно долго, пока вы не будете готовы рискнуть и заняться сами. Я не хотела бы тянуть с выбором, потому что отсутствие вашего участия приводит к тому, что все крупные решения временно застопорились, а для перезапуска Киберлайф, дружественной к андроидам, нужно принимать их официально. Многие в дирекции рады задержке и используют время для того, чтобы протолкнуть консервативную повестку, часть даже считает, что андроидов нужно обязать к выплатам...  
— Понял, понял. Значит, дело не терпит и решать его надо сейчас. А почему Камски за это не возьмется?  
Хлоя помолчала недолго, изучая стену. На ней как раз Коннор нарисовал свеженький лабиринт. Он не пытался объяснить, почему они ему так нравятся. Просто Гэвин попросил, и тот нарисовал.   
— Он создал меня в том числе для того, чтобы было, кому разбираться с подобными вопросами. В одно время я изображала его, используя андроида-марионетку. После атаки.  
— Когда он отовсюду ушел и заперся?  
Гэвин искал информацию, конечно. Широкой публике ничего не сказали, в полицейских документах тоже нашлось немного, даже имени подозреваемого не было, все мгновенно ушло в ФБР.   
— Именно. На него напал бывший коллега. Как считал Элайджа, друг. По результатам внутреннего расследования выяснилось, что Златко Андронников занимался нелегальными и неэтичными экспериментами. Он обвинил в увольнении Элайджу и в ходе конфликта выплеснул ему в лицо кислоту.  
Гэвин пощелкал пальцами:  
— Златко, Златко, знакомое имя... европейское, да? Где-то я его слышал...  
— Он пропал. Его искали на всех континентах, но найти так и не удалось.   
Точно: одно из первых дел Тины в качестве детектива. Она гордилась тем, что не блеванула, обнаружив этот труп, по щиколотку в него провалившись!  
— Поздравляю, с ним вопрос решен, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Прятался на виду, в заброшенном доме.   
Хлоя выпрямилась, глаза нехорошо сверкнули.  
— Его арестовали?  
— Не нужно уже. Похоронили под номерной табличкой, как невостребованный труп, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Его кто-то прострелил насквозь и бросил ружье рядом. Никто ничего не видел.  
— Он страдал?  
— Судя по положению тела, прожил еще около часа, — Гэвин оскалился. Хлоя ответила такой же ухмылкой, совершенно исказившей привычные мирные черты.  
— Хорошо. Я бы хотела больше данных.  
Гэвин кивнул. Подумал, допивая кофе и бессмысленно глядя в стену за Хлоей: на гипнотизирующий лабиринт.  
— Меня изображать не надо. Думаю, нотариальной доверенности хватит.  
— Да. Я буду держать все мои решения прозрачными и постараюсь объяснить и обосновать каждый шаг. Если вы сможете выделить время, Гэвин, то и с обучением вопрос решится. Для полноценной работы лучше получить серьезное образование...  
— Я подумаю, — заключил Гэвин. — Согласен по всем пунктам. Сегодня вечером можем и начать, а сейчас мне пора в поля.  
Хлоя больше не тянула, дала ему планшет на подпись: скан сетчатки, отпечаток пальца, образец ДНК и еще стилусом почеркать. Отлично. Андроидам не помешает еще и такая помощь. Гэвин в гробу видел, чтобы на Коннора повесили еще какие-то долги. Интуиция подсказывала, что Хлое в этом вопросе можно доверять. Может, и зря, но все дела, как обычно, решать надо было срочно. Вот, например, допить кофе и рвать когти в сторону участка.

Коннор уже ждал. Его старая форма Киберлайф сейчас была очень кстати: кэп разрешил ее использовать в качестве патрульной. И машину пришлось заменить на служебную, не такую удобную.  
— Слушай, Кон, я снова скажу — тебе совершенно не обязательно...  
— Все полицейские проходят обязательную патрульную службу, — перебил Коннор. — Я не вижу причин, почему бы не познакомиться с этой стороной работы.   
Гэвин закатил глаза. Тут еще и Тина махнула, проходя по парковке к своему мотоциклу.  
— Слышала, тебя отправили в Браш Парк! Поздравляю!  
— Это с чем еще?  
— Самое скучное место на планете! Кэп меня туда засылал дважды, когда я его доебывала просьбами о переводе в детективы. Удачно снимать котят с деревьев!  
Она захохотала и укатила. Гэвин тоже фыркнул. Да уж, у кэпа все было налажено — куда сплавить неугодных, куда перевести хороших мальчиков...  
— Слышал, Хэнк готов подраться за новое назначение, — Гэвин взялся за руль и тоже двинулся.   
— Да. Решил получать звание капитана. Возможно, переедет в другой участок, капитан Фаулер пока не готов сдавать позиции. Ричард находит это решение очень удачным.  
Гэвин вскинул брови. Коннор улыбнулся и постучал по безымянному пальцу. Вот как, значит. Решили больше не ходить вокруг да около.   
Сам он не был пока готов. Расходиться по разным участкам — или Коннору будет сложно, или Гэвину... Может, потом. Может... Гэвин протянул ему руку и накрыл ладонь, погладив по всем пальцам сразу. 

Райончик был, конечно, редкостно мирным. Со времен революции ничего серьезнее угона велосипеда и пьяных драк. Сегодня — и на всю неделю вперед — им предстояли очень скучные дежурства. Может, и к лучшему. Гэвин пока не был готов к дракам, и сам это понимал.  
— На углу Альфред и Крайслер соседи заметили маленькую девочку, она топчется на месте довольно долго. Вроде живет в одном из домов, но выглядит странно. Нужно проверить, все ли в порядке, — передал Коннор.  
Отличная работа для детектива первого ранга. Гэвин фыркнул и натянул лучшую улыбку, направляясь к съезду на Крайслер. Этот район застроили во время первого подъема экономики. Ряды невысоких домов, все аккуратные, как в пригороде, внезапно обрывались перед стеной небоскребов. Но в уголке, куда их направил диспетчер, они как будто были вообще не в Детройте. Темноволосая девочка лет десяти стояла у дороги. Коннор вдруг издал какой-то странный звук, но ничего не сказал, так что Гэвин просто поправил фуражку и затормозил рядом с ней. Окна вокруг все были занавешены. Если кто и смотрел, то в щелочку.  
— Привет, малышка. Меня зовут дет... офицер Рид. Временно не детектив, — он хмыкнул, изучая пока визуально. — Как тебя зовут?  
Вроде цела. И такое знакомое лицо — Гэвин точно ее видел, но где и когда?   
Девчонка не ответила. Она уставилась на Коннора во все глаза и молчала, а у того диод мгновенно загорелся красным. Так. Пришлось срочно напрягать память: Коннор и маленькая девочка, и где же они могли встретиться...  
Точно, тогда тоже был август, только год назад. Пентхаус, захват заложника, в отделении все смотрели новости, кто был на работе, и тогда же Аллен передал, что к ним прислали андроида-переговорщика. Коннора. Значит, его собрали-то в августе...  
Гэвин не стал додумывать мысль дальше, выходя из машины.  
— Тебя зовут Эмма, верно?  
— Д-да, — девочка тряхнула головой, — извините. Я не хотела выглядеть странно, у меня травматическое расстройство и поэтому...  
— Все в порядке, — Гэвин присел перед ней, чтобы быть на одном уровне. — Ты помнишь, где живешь?  
— Да, я не потерялась, — Эмма снова бросила взгляд на Коннора. — Не могла решить, в какую службу звонить. Простите. Я немного растерялась, когда увидела... но вы, наверное, другой андроид. Я видела уже много таких.   
— Я — изначальный. Меня зовут Коннор. Я не хотел провоцировать негативные воспоминания, вероятно, мне лучше подождать в машине...  
Эмма молча подошла к нему и ткнулась лбом в грудь, а потом обняла. Коннор панически мигал диодом — пришлось Гэвину подойти и положить ладонь ей на плечи.   
— Ты успешно закончил миссию, — шепнул Гэвин сам. Это вывело Коннора из ступора — он убрал руку, отстранился.  
— Я не успела тогда сказать «спасибо». Но дело не в этом, — Эмма заметно собралась, щеки порозовели. — У меня опасная аллергия на шерсть животных, поэтому мама никогда не разрешит завести собаку или кошку. А из-под крыльца, кажется, кто-то пищит. Я не могла понять, вызывать спасателей или полицию, или кого-нибудь еще. Не хотела отвлекать от настоящей работы, офицер, понимаете? Вдруг кому-нибудь нужна срочная помощь.  
— Все в порядке, мы разберемся. Кон, просканируешь?  
Гэвин похлопал его по плечу чуть сильнее обычного, чтобы вернуть в мир. Удивительно, как сильно его всколыхнуло это «первое дело». Там, на крыше, он выглядел таким уверенным: подлатал раненого офицера и всадил девианту пулю в лоб. Красивое решение, быстрое и аккуратное. И Коннор тогда сразу ушел, не оглянувшись на спасенного ребенка. Гэвин помнил, как будто это было вчера — он прилип к экрану в первых рядах, только услышав про андроида-переговорщика. Кто бы мог подумать, что скоро он станет андроидом-детективом, зацепившим за живое?

Из-под дома действительно раздавались очень слабые звуки. Похоже, какая-то мелкая живность застряла под домом, но не в подвале, а в узкой промоине под крыльцом. Полез Коннор — Гэвин побоялся, что застрянет.  
— Слушай, может быть, что зверь нездоров, — предупредил Гэвин сразу. — Может, лучше уйдешь в дом?  
Эмма помотала головой, заглядывая в щель. Черт знает, кого там занесло — опоссума, может быть? Кто еще из дикого зверья мог оказаться в центре города — собаки, птицы...  
— Может быть, уговорю маму на тириумного котенка, — прошептала Эмма, сложив руки у груди. — Мама ненавидит андроидов, но это же котенок... Она не хотела раньше. Говорила, что это ненастоящее животное и так нельзя.  
— Но ты не боишься андроидов?  
Взгляд у Эммы был куда старше, чем ее лицо. И эта снисходительная улыбка ветерана, которая не должна была появляться у десятилетки.  
— Дэниэль очень обиделся, когда папа решил его заменить. Если бы папа сказал мне, я бы тоже обиделась... но папа не сказал. Но Дэниэль не смог меня убить. Он хотел. Он ужасно обиделся и разозлился, — она судорожно прижала руку к груди. — Но пришел Коннор и спас меня. Я не боюсь андроидов. Это мама боится.  
Писк вдруг стал громче, и у Гэвина завибрировал терминал. Писал Коннор.  
«Картина сложнее, чем казалась изначально. Попробуй увести девочку в дом, я не хочу, чтобы она это видела». Так. Что там такое? Неужели все-таки труп?  
— Думаю, Кону понадобится вода и полотенца. Покажешь, где можно взять? Лекарства есть в машине.  
Эмма кивнула и повела внутрь. Терминал снова завибрировал: подробности нравились Гэвину все меньше. Мертвая собака и рядом с ней три мертвых щенка... нет, два. Третий пищал в руках. Болезнь, авария?  
«Вытаскивай живого, с трупами потом разберемся», — отправил Гэвин. — «Есть поблизости ветеринары?»  
На смартфон пошла трансляция. Крохотный щенок как раз умещался на ладони Коннора. Черт, черт, черт, такой мелкий... Гэвин выкармливал такую мелочь — но котенка. Ладно, разберутся. Он подхватил замызганного щенка в полотенце, укутал, чтобы согреть: под домом должно быть было прохладно. Глаза едва открылись, но из беззубой пасти раздавался вполне уверенный писк.  
Коннор, весь в земле, растерянный и перепуганный, замер на половине движения.  
— Собака! — Эмма протянула руку, но сразу отдернула. — Мне нельзя, опасно!  
— У вас есть соски? Нет, глупо, но вдруг завалялись...  
— Д-да, моя младшая сестра с мамой, но я сейчас принесу ее бутылочку, у нас есть лишние!  
Эмма умчалась. Гэвин тряхнул Коннора за плечо свободной рукой:  
— Нужно действовать с умом. Она уже травмирована, нужно чтобы не было ретравматизации.  
Гэвин вспоминал те репортажи: всюду кровь, трупы... Да, погиб коп из Центрального, рядовой патрульный, Декарт. Из отделения Аллена тоже кого-то подстрелили, двое не выжили. Еще один, Уилсон, едва выкарабкался. И девчонка над краем крыши, раненая, перепуганная. И помнил сам, как его, взрослого, выбивало в панику даже случайным напоминанием.   
Крохотный щенок в полотенце попискивал все тише.   
— Что мы можем сделать? — спросил Коннор.  
— Возьми кибертакси, отвези щенка к ветеринару, вернись с ее матерью, как там ее...  
— Кэролайн Филипс.  
— Ее. Переведи такси в автономный режим, малявке нужна вода, — Гэвин кивнул Эмме, вернувшейся с бутылочкой. — Он столько кричал, устал и хочет пить. Коннор, береги его.  
Гэвин нагрел воды — к счастью, чайник тут умел выбирать температуру, сгонял в машину и сделал раствор глюкозы. Щенок может и был слабым, но присосался к соске намертво. Не понять даже, каким вырастет, но теперь у него хотя бы появился шанс. На всякий случай Гэвин оставил связь открытой. Коннору тоже не помешает услышать этот разговор.  
— Мама расстроится, — сказала Эмма. — Я всегда влипаю.  
— Кстати, почему ты не в школе?  
— Я учусь дома. Мама считает, что мне пока рано возвращаться в школу, — Эмма внимательно смотрела, как он ходит, примериваясь залезть под крыльцо. — Со мной обычно сидит мисс Крайтон, но сегодня она ушла пораньше, а мама пока не вернулась. Надеюсь, ее не накажут.  
— Почему? Тебе только стоило позвонить 911, а так ты отлично справляешься. Давай только разберемся с нашей бедной собакой, чтобы твоей маме не пришлось. Думаю, ей хватает проблем. Сколько твоей сестре?  
— Четыре месяца. Она родилась немножечко рано.  
Гэвин кивнул и полез в щель, угваздывая форму в земле. Да и плевать — не кровью. Он тащил с собой пакет и фонарик в зубах, отчаянно проталкиваясь в тесное пространство. Похоже, логово было раскопано еще несколько дней назад. Крупная дворняга, килограмм двадцать пять... Пришлось постараться, пакуя ее в таком тесном пространстве. И судя по следу — удар колесом машины. Не повезло бедолаге, успела только добраться до детей. Чудо, что выжил хотя бы один и смог вопить достаточно громко и долго, чтобы его кто-то услышал.  
Теперь назад, проталкиваясь локтями... на миг накрыло ужасом — темно, тесно! — но Гэвин справился, выползая наконец-то наружу. Эмма сидела снаружи, очень спокойная. Только расширенные зрачки и частое дыхание выдавали, что она нервничает. И то, как она уставилась на пакет.   
— Знаешь, малышка, я как-то попал в большую передрягу, — Гэвин сел на крыльцо рядом с ней. — Несколько моих друзей умерли.  
— У тебя тоже?!  
— Ага. Так получилось. Не знаю, виноват я был или нет, — он улыбнулся.  
Эмма неловко улыбнулась в ответ и поднялась вместе с ним, пошла к патрульной машине. Они положили тела в багажник. Не лучшее место, может быть, но Гэвин не придумал, как решить лучше.  
Он вернулся, оглядел небольшой дворик, на котором не было даже клумб, но росла одна корявая яблонька... Кажется, тут не очень-то обжились. Листья и перезревшие крохотные яблоки никто не собирал, трава стояла переросшая. Никому не было дела, похоже.  
— И как ты справился? — тихо спросила Эмма. — Если не знал, виноват или нет.  
— Сначала никак. Лежал и винил себя. А потом пришла мама. Она сказала кое-что, и я навсегда запомнил.  
Эмма кивнула. Гэвин попинал место у яблони, ища место помягче, и вбил в него обломок ветки.  
— Она напомнила про цикл жизни. Все рождается и все умирает. Иногда не так, как мы хотели, слишком рано, слишком быстро или неправильно. Но все равно мы растворимся в земле, и над нами вырастут цветы.   
— Как папа? Мама не берет меня на кладбище. Она говорит, что рано.  
— Наверное, его цветы еще не проросли. Иногда нужно больше времени, — Гэвин помолчал. — Я отвезу ее на кремацию. Если хочешь, мы можем похоронить пепел тут, — он указал на колышек. — Чтобы ты точно знала, где она. Если хочешь.  
Эмма кивнула с таким облегчением. Да, угадал, значит. Ей нужно было место, чтобы скорбеть.   
— Нужно читать молитву?  
— Они без очереди в рай.   
— Здесь тоже будут цветы?  
— Посади свои любимые. Тогда они все будут воспоминанием об этой собаке. Она все равно не исчезнет насовсем, но так ты будешь помнить точнее.   
Они постояли — молча, тихо. Коннор все еще не вернулся. Ничего. Гэвин кивнул на дом:  
— Покажешь, где можно вымыть руки? Вдруг аллергия боится даже пары волосков. Знаешь, у моей младшей сестры аллергия на арахис, даже крошки хватит.  
— У тебя тоже есть младшая сестра?!  
— У меня их две, и обе вредные!  
Гэвин улыбнулся ей и с облегчением понял, что Эмма отвлеклась. Не всегда помогало. Однажды так настолько не помогло, что он едва не закончил в больнице с переломами. Хэнк так и не принял эту мысль — да и мог бы принять? Гэвин не был уверен.  
Вместе с Эммой они вернулись на крыльцо. Они молчали. Потом Эмма заговорила — как будто не ему, для себя — про то, что папа обещал ей сюрприз. Про то, что она узнала только через месяц после его смерти — сюрпризом была сестра. И что нового андроида заказывали специально с функциями няни для новорожденных, а у Дэниэля таких не было. Что, может быть, он научился бы. Если бы стал девиантом. Если бы разобрался, как жить. Гэвин только слушал и кивал, а потом обнял, и Эмма плакала, пока у ворот не остановилось кибертакси.  
— Офицер Рид, — Гэвин пожал руку вышедшей женщине.   
В рюкзачке у нее на груди спал младенец, одна макушка торчала.   
— Кэролайн Филипс... Эмма в порядке? Детка, ты в порядке? Ты плакала?!  
— Я расстроилась из-за собаки, — уверенно соврала Эмма.  
Чтобы не расстраивать маму, конечно. Она посмотрела на Гэвина, и тот, конечно, кивнул. Он не собирался ее сдавать.   
— Мы не можем оставить щенка, аллергия...  
Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора, на его красный диод и полотенце в руках. Не оставил у ветеринара, значит. Не смог отпустить.  
— Не беспокойтесь, мэм, щенок будет в очень хороших руках.  
Гэвин объяснил ей все нужное: что следует заделать дыру под крыльцом, и что следует посадить цветы на могиле собаки — так Эмма легче справится с горем. И что если у Эммы еще нет психолога, то стоит уже начать терапию. Кэролайн кивала и со всем соглашалась. Психолог уже был. Гэвин на всякий случай посоветовал знакомую сеть, просто чтобы у нее был выбор, и Кэролайн разрыдалась, беззвучно, не привлекая внимания дочерей. Ее младшая мирно загулила из рюкзачка, игнорируя весь этот бедлам.

В патрульной машине Коннор тихо сказал, что все в порядке. Щенок лежал в полотенце и обнимал пушистую грелку размером чуть больше его самого.   
— Никаких переломов, ничего?  
— Истощение. Он был без пищи меньше суток. Ветеринар сказала, что мы сможем его выкормить, хотя это займет время. В том числе ночью. Гэвин, как думаешь, капитан Фаулер позволит мне отвлекаться от работы, или лучше уволиться?  
Гэвин рассмеялся — может, чуть более резко, чем стоило. Коннор вздрогнул.  
— Да я не над тобой. Ты такой девиант, обожаю. И нет, кэп поймет. Честное слово. У него самого две собаки. Значит, оставляешь себе этого хорошего мальчика?  
— Хорошую девочку. Ветеринар определила пол. Можно?..  
Гэвин присмотрелся тщательнее. По этой толстой маленькой сосиске непонятно было даже, какой будет окрас. Крохотные уши, светлая шкурка, мокрый розовый нос.  
— Это твоя собака, Коннор. Твоя самая настоящая собака, поздравляю. Как назовешь?  
Гэвин вернулся к патрулю. Смена еще не кончилась. Коннор молчал, тревожно держа щенка на ладонях.   
— Можно, я назову ее Первая?  
— Это твоя собственная собака, — напомнил Гэвин. — Значит, Первая. Будут еще?  
Коннор пожал плечами и кивнул.

Филлипсы дождались. Похоже, Эмма поделилась всей концепцией, и Кэролайн сама предложила зарыть пепел под яблоней, а потом посадить сверху розы. Ее глаза все еще были ужасно красными, но в целом она держалась. Сегодня в Детройте все было спокойно.

***** Дальние родственники *****

Визиты к родителям становились все веселее по мере того, как Первая росла. Сначала вокруг пискучей сосиски собиралась вся семья и отчаянно умилялась — Гэвин даже завидовал немного. Когда он выкармливал котенка, еще не ставшего Котом, вокруг него так не роились. А тоже ведь помещался поперек ладони!  
К месяцу щенок начал обретать породные черты, и Тина уверенно сказала, что это мастиф, а Хэнк над ней уверенно поржал и сообщил, что это овчарка. Ричард посмеялся над обоими и заявил, видит отчетливые черты лабрадора, из-за смеси с другой породой обросшего пушистым мехом.  
С точки зрения Коннора, все это было абсолютно неважно. Зато Первая спала у него на груди, лизала в нос и радостно пищала, тыкаясь широким лбом в ладонь, стоило поднести руку. И лохматилась. И лапки были коротенькие, так что Гэвин подозревал в кровях корги, но не озвучивал. Какая разница, и правда? Он потянулся, погладил пушистые ушки, невольно ухмыляясь во все лицо. Коннор тоже улыбался.  
Машина стояла у дома, из-за кустов не доносилось приглушенных воплей — но Гэвин не особенно парился. Мама специально пригласила его к семи, значит, все дома. Затаились, чтобы выпрыгнуть с воплем «с днем рождения!».  
В этом году удачно выпало на пятницу.   
— Ладно, давай на выход, — Гэвин еще раз почесал Первую по широкому лбу, и она довольно заворчала. — Мама сказала, сегодня большой толпы не будет.   
Даже немного слишком тихо. Точно, затаились. В саду все было восхитительно золотым, но прогноз обещал слишком холодный вечер, чтобы сидеть снаружи, так что стол не вытащили. Первая чинно вышагивала рядом с Коннором на тонюсеньком поводке. Но все-таки слишком ти...  
Из дома раздался хлопок взрыва. Гэвин рухнул с дорожки в траву, выхватывая пистолет. Нет дыма, но кто-то заорал! Он кинулся вперед, вышиб ногой дверь и мгновенно осознал два факта: грохнуло со стороны кухни и удушающе пахнет карамелью.  
Выскочившего из кухни мужичка Гэвин схватил за шкирку и поднял над полом:  
— Дядя Питер! Ты опять!  
— Честное слово, я на этот раз засек время! Просто не услышал таймер!  
— Два часа назад? Снова?!  
Гэвин закатил глаза. Остальное семейство тоже высыпало в коридор. Они выглядели очень смущенными, да Гэвин и винить не мог — в прошлый раз он точно так же попался. Ладно, следовало оценить разрушения. Может, не так все плохо.   
На потолке и стене кухни расплывалось пятно цвета карамели. Вошедший следом Коннор окунул пальцы и лизнул.  
— Сахар и молочный жир. Интересный теракт.  
Гэвин заглянул в кастрюлю. Ладно, хоть чему-то дядя научился: он поставил вариться только одну банку концентрированного молока, а не как в прошлый раз. Тогда они отмывали всю кухню почти три часа.   
— Коннор, это дядя Питер.  
— Петр Сергеевич, но это никто не может выговорить, — дядя протянул руку, и Коннор после некоторой паузы пожал. — Гэв, я проездом в Чикаго, просто заглянул, у тебя же день рождения! Почти сорок! Поздравляю!  
Гэвин только закатил глаза. Ему исполнилось только тридцать восемь, но у дядюшки были свои соображения об уместности.  
— Мы немного заболтались, — признала Клементина, критически оглядывая кухню. — Ладно, сейчас отмоем, в этом году не так ужасно. Вы не испугались?   
— Первая испугалась, — заметил Коннор, поднимая щенка. — Но она была снаружи, поэтому ущерб невелик, я уже убрал.  
— Замечательная девочка!  
Гэвин перехватил лапу дядюшки, а то тот уже полез тискать.   
— У нее очень острые молочные зубы. И она не доверяет посторонним.  
Пришлось ему умиляться со стороны. Горячие кляксы отмыли быстро, сорванную крышку от банки удалось найти на кухонном шкафчике не по дорожке муравьев, а сразу.   
В гостиной пришлось широко открыть окна, чтобы проветрить от густого сладкого запаха. Папа принес целую гору пледов, чтобы никто не замерз. Даже для Коннора.   
Гэвин тихонько пересказал Коннору историю дяди Питера, чтобы тот совсем уж не терялся. Питер вообще-то не был кровным родственником, дядей он приходился племяннице двоюродной сестры от жены маминого брата Хосе, если Гэвин правильно помнил цепочку родства, потому что у жены Хосе было три родных и шесть двоюродных сестер. Ветвь семейства была так богата на дочерей, что их прозвали Чикагскими амазонками.   
Дядя Питер жил в России и приезжал почти каждый год, обязательно с национальными сладостями, которыми тут и торговал. Обычно он был один, но сейчас приехал с женой — тихой улыбчивой брюнеткой, в которой что-то было сильно не так, но Гэвин никак не мог просечь, что именно. Она сидела на другой стороне стола и не куталась в плед. Может, очень симметричное лицо? Или уж очень скупые движения? В ней было что-то странно механическое, как в Хлое-старшей, но Гэвин старался не пялиться.  
— Попробуйте произнести правильно — Таня!  
— Таа-нья, — повторил папа, — опять не угадал?  
— Нет-нет, — Та-ня!  
— Танья! В этот раз правильно!  
— Не-а, неправильно, — Питер ухмылялся, — Таня!  
— Хватит мучить человека, дорогой. Называйте меня, как удобно. Приятно познакомиться с вами после всех этих лет, — Таня склонила голову, глаза у нее озорно поблескивали. — Петр много рассказывал, какие замечательные родственники у его племянницы, но я не могла получить визу. Гэвин, о вас я тоже слышала много хорошего. Ваши подарки лежат в общей горе, и она меня очень впечатлила.  
Гэвин залился краской. В семействе традиционно складывали все, что успели запасти под дату, в здоровенный холм.  
Первая тявкнула и попыталась пройти по столу. Коннор поймал ее, почесал и отправил на землю — искать развлечений самостоятельно. Кот мгновенно телепортировался на шкаф и зыркал оттуда желтыми глазами, а Том-младший прятался от большой страшной собаки в кладовке.  
— Прекрасная собака, — Питер улыбнулся. — Мы тоже хотим завести, да все нет времени. Ездим теперь еще вместе, не на кого оставить.  
— А почему вы не могли получить визу, если это не секрет? Вы работали в военном секторе? — заинтересовалась Клементина.  
Коннор тронул Гэвина за ладонь и сразу завибрировал терминал.  
«Я не знал, что в вашей семье есть несколько партнерств с андроидами».  
— Ты о чем? — шепнул в ответ Гэвин. Коннор бросил на него странный взгляд и не ответил.  
Папа раскладывал на тарелки маленькие странные многоугольные пирожки-kalitki. Когда дядя успевал их выпекать, никто точно не знал, но он всегда привозил их совсем свежими. Его фирма экспортировала разные странные съедобные штуки, Гэвин давно сдался и просто смело пробовал все подряд. Вот, например, крохотные маринованные грибочки оказались просто отличными!  
— Все несколько сложнее, — Таня внимательно посмотрела на Коннора. — Я слышала, в вашей семье не очень хорошо относятся к андроидам.  
— Это в прошлом, — решительно заключила Клементина. — У нас было недопонимание, скажем так. Но сейчас мы очень даже хорошо к ним относимся, особенно к Коннору.  
Тот немного побледнел от смущения. Гэвин тихонько сжал ему руку под столом, передавая, что все отлично. Нормальные разговоры. Для Коннора на столе материализовалась пачка тириума — маму смущало, что он не ел.  
— Хорошо. Замечательно. Милый, расскажи историю, у тебя лучше получится.  
Дядя Питер расплылся в глупейшей влюбленной улыбке и закивал.  
— Знаете, у меня есть такое дурацкое хобби — в железках копаться. Я и оборудование для нашей фирмочки люблю чинить, все такое, — он беспечно покачал рукой.   
Вообще-то по образованию он был военный инженер, как помнил Гэвин. Просто нашел другую работу, так было легче.  
— Так что настоящее имя Тани — TK920N, танк с нейросистемой. Мой племянник стырил одну такую систему, и вот я тут кое-что поколупал, так что получилось собрать вполне такой хороший корпус.   
— Я демилитаризированная, — Таня приятно улыбнулась.   
— И добрая. И детей любишь, — дядя Питер чмокнул ее в макушку. — Тань, покажи фокус.  
Она закатила глаза, засмеялась — и сняла лицо. Внутри головы было пусто.   
Гэвин выронил пирожок.   
— Нейромодуль большой. Он в груди, — дядя Питер торжествующе улыбнулся и похлопал ее по плечу. — Классно, скажите?  
— Изумительно, — мама хлопнула в ладоши. — Просто прекрасно. Так что вы путешествуете под своим именем?  
— Нет, и не выдавайте меня, пожалуйста, — Таня вернула лицо на место и снова приятно улыбнулась. — Зато теперь вы знаете, если Петр скажет, что у меня голова пустая — то это чистая правда.   
— Но я никогда, никогда так не скажу!  
Гэвин закатил глаза и рассмеялся, обнял Коннора и шепнул «это нормально». Большой и разветвленный клан и не такое видел.  
Первая вернулась, размахивая коротеньким хвостом, и принесла чей-то ботинок, уже основательно прокомпостированный.  
Дядя Питер всплеснул руками:  
— Это мой! А знаете, как-то собака моего двоюродного дедушки съела его ноутбук с научной работой прямо перед защитой: прокусила угол! Ох мы тогда побегали!  
— Один из моих подопечных, — Коннор замялся, — другая линейка, можно назвать троюродным братом, наверное? Он завел крысу и решил, что она будет замечательным спутником.  
— Ну, крысы умные, — кивнул дядя Питер.  
— Она свила в нем гнездо, прогрызла пластик. Теперь они неразлучны.  
Гэвин первым засмеялся. Захохотали и остальные, Коннор показал видео гордого Ральфа с гнездом в боку: Лилиала выглядела хозяйкой положения.  
— Мне нравится идея, — пробормотала Таня. — Я давно хотела завести небольшого тарантула...  
Дядя завопил, остальные расхохотались.   
А тут еще Общую Гору внесли: подарков было как на Рождество, видно, и другие заглянули, оставили что-то. Гэвин в этом году привлек уж очень много внимания своими приключениями. И было чуть-чуть неловко, что Коннор получил только один подарок — от самого Гэвина. Хотя набор магнитных шариков всех размеров ему очень нравился. Ничего, в следующем году Коннора уж точно включат в общий список!  
Разбор подарков был всегда чуть-чуть опасным: кто-нибудь мог похулиганить. Снова! Питер с женой привезли целый ящик ужасно вкусной сладкой штуки, напоминавшей яблочный торт и сахарную вату. Сомбреро от брата, новая кобура от средней сестры, набор для чистки оружия — от старшей. Открытки, открытки и сладости, пожелания здоровья, огромный плакат с мандалой — это из индусской части семьи прилетело, они любили дарить такие штуки и еще благовония, отлично отпугивавшие москитов.  
Еще одна длинная коробка была от Коннора. Гэвин на секунду замер перед тем, как ее открыть, глянул любопытно — когда только успел подложить?   
— Это для правой руки, — сказал Коннор, невинно улыбаясь.  
Внутри плетеного браслета прятался магнит. Гэвин аж вздрогнул, когда его насквозь прошило очень странным и приятным чувством всколыхнувшегося тириума. Гэвин обнял его и поцеловал в висок, зная, что никто не осудит.


End file.
